Blouson Noir
by Jylle
Summary: Axel n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une étudiante fréquentable. Indélicate, ses joues marqués de tatouages et ses cheveux défiants toute gravité, cigarette entre les lèvres et blouson de cuir. Alors que se passe-t-il lorsqu'enfin, quelqu'un se heurte de plein fouet à son tempérament de feu ?
1. Highway to hell

Oyez Oyez braves gens. Voici un petit moment déjà que le premier chapitre de cette fanfic traîne sur mon pc. C'est encore une school fic, je l'avoue. Mais elle ne sera pas véritablement joyeuse comme celle que j'avais déjà écrite. Elle relate plus de l'univers sombre et incompris de l'adolescence. Le tout dans la peau de nos chers protagonistes de Kingdom Hearts.

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute devinez au résumé, c'est un genderbend. Autrement dit, Axel est une fille. Mais pas n'importe quelle fille.

Allez, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Bisouilles !

Chapitre 1 :

Fatigué, j'attrapai mon dernier carton sans grande conviction. Hasardant un regard vers ma chambre entièrement vide, je ne pus retenir un soupir. Je pensais sincèrement que tout cela allait me manquer. Tout ce qui me faisait me sentir chez moi. Que ce soit les affiches sur ces murs redevenus bien trop blancs, le matelas à même le sol, ou mes vêtements dans la penderie. Toutes ces petites choses que l'on ne remarque que lorsqu'on ne peut plus les atteindre. Pourquoi avait il fallut que je déménage ? Que je parte ? Pour les études. Pour des études que je n'allais faire que loin. Parce que ma famille voulait partir. Pour le changement. Parce que c'était devenu compliqué depuis quelques temps pour des raisons qui m'échappaient. Alors j'en étais à remballer mes affaires comme des paquets à sortir à Noël.

Poussant ma porte, je baissai les yeux avant de m'engouffrer dans le couloir. Ma maison avait toujours été petite. Petite mais suffisante pour ma petite mais suffisante famille. Je m'y étais toujours sentie à l'aise. Elle était confortable, chaleureuse, bien placée entre quatre grands terrains d'herbe, à la frontière d'un bois et d'un village. Mais rien n'avait le droit d'être simple. J'y avais toujours vécu, ici. Mais je savais aussi que je n'aurais pas pu y rester éternellement. Je m'étais fait à cette idée, mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir partir avant la vingtaine. Après avoir quitter le lycée, au moins. Là, j'allais juste le quitter pour un autre.

On me disait que la ville était un endroit bien plus merveilleux. Que je me plairais rapidement dans cette capitale bondée de visages. L'odeur, la noirceur des buildings, tout ça ce n'est pas grand chose. Importe uniquement la verdure des parcs publics et les sourires des filles sur les trottoirs. Bien que je ne partage pas vraiment cette opinion, il allait bien falloir m'y résoudre. Paris, c'était bien loin de là. Bien plus froid, également. Je me demandais comment j'allais y vivre l'hiver.

Secouant la tête, je passai ma porte d'entrée pour la dernière fois, mon carton lourd sous les bras. Des livres, me semble-t-il. Dehors, un énorme soleil brillait déjà malgré l'heure matinale. J'avais une journée de voyage pour le voir partir. Elle allait sans doute me paraître bien longue et maussade.

\- Viens mettre ça dans le coffre.

Hochant la tête avant d'adresser un regard à ma mère, je portai mon carton jusqu'au coffre de notre voiture. Les dernières choses que nous avions à transporter étaient là, tassées au fond de ce coffre de voiture, à n'attendre que des mains pour les déloger. Absent, je baissai les yeux vers le goudron. Le vieux goudron abîmé de la route de chez moi. Je m'étais toujours amusé à lui donner ce nom là. Et l'autre, comment allais-je le nommer ? A moins que ce ne soit des rails de métro et plus un vieux goudron mal entretenu.

Tournant enfin les talons, je jetai un coup d'oeil à mes parents. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir dit au revoir. Cela aurait été bien mal poli de ma part. Et cela m'aurait fait grand mal. De toute façon, il n'était pas nécessaire que je marche beaucoup. La porte de la maison d'en face s'ouvrit bien vite, laissant s'échapper une tornade blonde. Tristement, je souris à sa vue. La jeune fille gravit lentement les marches de sa porte avant de se poser devant moi. Depuis des mois, elle savait que je partais aujourd'hui. Alors depuis des mois, elle devait se préparer à ne pas pleurer.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne se verra pas avant un long moment, toi et moi ?se hasarda-t-elle après avoir lentement relever les yeux vers moi.

\- Il semblerait, Naminé, soupirai-je en fourrant mes mains dans mes poches.

La petite blonde esquissa un semblant de sourire avant de croiser les mains dans son dos. Pour la première fois depuis dix sept ans, je n'allais pas me coucher en la voyant depuis ma fenêtre de chambre tirer son grand rideau.

\- Alors préviens moi dès que tu reviens, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Je hochai la tête, et plus aucun de nous deux ne parla. Ça, c'était l'avantage avec Naminé. Elle ne s'attardait pas. Elle était en tout point l'image de la jolie blonde en robe légère des vieux films, armée d'un sourire si doux qu'il en était enfantin. Elle m'était réellement chère, et me confondre en au revoir devant elle aurait été carrément absurde. Je la connaissais depuis tellement d'année que je la savais comme moi. Tellement calme et honnête qu'il n'était pas utile de parler pour la comprendre. La petite sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. C'est à elle que j'ai tout de suite penser quand j'ai su que j'allais quitter le Sud. A la petite et adorable Naminé.

\- Roxas !

L'interpellation de mon père me fit tourner la tête. Expirant bruyamment, je relevai vers Naminé des yeux résignés. Voilà, je partais. Point. La saisissant à bout de bras, je fis trembler ses frêles épaules pour lui plaquer deux baisers sur les joues. La voyant sourire, je pus me retourner sans trop de peine. Je voulais simplement qu'elle ne soit pas trop triste.

\- N'oublies pas que...tu peux m'appeler, m'interpella Naminé une dernière fois, la main serrée près du visage.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je me tournais de nouveau vers elle.

\- Bien sûr, promis-je.

J'oubliais rarement ce que je promettais, pour ainsi dire jamais. Et il y avait encore moins de chance pour que cela arrive quand il s'agissait de Naminé.

Me tournant définitivement, je rejoignis en quelques pas la voiture de mes parents, pleine à craquer et fin prête pour le voyage. Un trop long voyage à mon goût. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé les transports, sauf quand il s'agissait de train. Enfin, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Ma mère m'accueillit avec un bref sourire timide, avant de m'ouvrir la portière pour la claquer ensuite. Ma mère était un peu comme moi, calme et discrète. Elle ne parlait que lorsqu'elle le devait, et ne s'attardait que très rarement sur des détails inutiles. Bien blonde, elle me ressemblait en tout point.

Entre ouvrant ma fenêtre, je ne pus retenir un dernier regard vers mon ancienne demeure. Et celle de mon amie. De ma meilleur amie. Elle était toujours sur le seuil de sa porte, à me regarder la regarder s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que nous commencions à avancer. Allumant mon téléphone, je souris à la vue de mon fond d'écran. Naminé, le visage caché derrière l'appareil photo dont elle se servait pour me photographier au moment même où je la prenais en photo. De beaux souvenirs, ici comme toujours. Et ensembles.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir trouver dans ma nouvelle ville ? Et mon nouveau lycée ? Une bande de jeune auto proclamés leaders d'une classe de pétasses sur maquillées et décolorées à l'eau de Javel, un intello maltraité et quelques rares personnes normales parmi les cancres traînant des pieds jusqu'à leur salle de classe. J'espérais fortement ne pas tomber sur ce genre d'établissement. Jusque là, j'étais toujours à peu près bien tombé, dans des classes à peu près normales. Et je m'étais toujours tenu à l'écart de manière à éviter les ennuis. J'étais comme ça, je me suffisais à moi même.

ooo

\- Alors c'est là que l'on va vivre ?

Ma question était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. La tête relevée, mon carton de livre dans les mains, je détaillais chaque recoin de l'appartement que j'avais sous les yeux. Perché au huitième étage d'un grand immeuble, à plusieurs kilomètres de mon futur lycée, et à quelques pas d'une bouche de métro. Il était plutôt bien placé, et pas si mal que ça vu de l'extérieur, finalement. Soupirant, je m'approchai du hall du bâtiment. Passant la clé magnétique remise par le propriétaire sur la poignée, je pus finalement pousser la large porte en verre et accéder aux ascenseurs. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment tout nos meubles avaient été montés. Déboulant sur un palier recouvert de moquette moyennement abîmée, je me permis d'avancer jusqu'à notre porte sans attendre. Tout me semblait lointain, étranger. Je n'étais pas chez moi. Pas encore.

Mes parents parurent à mes côtés quelques instants plus tard, et se firent un plaisir de m'ouvrir la porte, visiblement fiers d'inaugurer leur nouvel appartement. Je ne parvenais pas pour autant à partager leur enthousiasme. Je restais donc assez silencieux, me contentant de marcher jusqu'à la pièce qui devait être ma chambre. Poussant la porte, je fus soulagé d'y voir tous les cartons et meubles que j'avais avant. Un instant, j'avais eu peur que tout s'envole avec le reste.

\- Roxas, il est tard, on va dîner rapidement, me cria ma mère depuis ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

\- D'accord, répondis-je simplement en posant mon carton.

Dès demain, je devais me lever tôt. Je reprenais les cours. Mes parents avaient choisi un week end pour déménager. Ainsi, j'arrivais dans une nouvelle classe en plein milieu du mois d'octobre. Chez moi, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions si avancés dans l'année. Il y faisait si doux. Là, le temps derrière la fenêtre était gris et nuageux. Déprimant. Froid. Rien que de voir le rideau de nuages me faisait frissonner.

Me relevant, je partis rejoindre mes parents pour manger rapidement. Je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder avec eux, ou de parler de ce nouvel environnement. Je ne m'y sentais pas encore assez bien. J'avais simplement besoin de repos pour réfléchir. Alors je ne restais que quelques minutes, avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Mes parents ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Ils me connaissaient, Roxas le réservé. J'eus juste le temps de sortir mon sac de cours et mes quelques cahiers que la nuit tomba déjà sur cette si grande ville. Ainsi, je me couchais d'humeur maussade. Cet endroit était bien trop grand pour moi. J'allais m'y perdre ou y perdre ma tête.

Le lendemain, mon réveil sonna bruyamment alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Enfonçant plus encore la tête dans mon oreiller, je maugréai quelques mots incompréhensibles. J'avais assez mal dormi, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Et vraiment pas assez. Pourtant, je me levai sans trop rechigner. Je devais le faire, de toute façon. Alors autant y aller. Attrapant mes vêtements, je m'habillai à la hâte avant de quitter ma chambre. Je décidai de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain le reste du temps. Je n'avais ni faim, ni envie de voir mes parents. Ils n'y étaient pour rien, et j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Je savais aussi que mon humeur allait sans doute s'améliorer après cette première semaine. Alors je ne les verrais que très peu ce matin. De toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour m'emmener. Le lycée était au bout de ma ligne de métro. Au moins une chose positive. Certes, avec une valise, cela n'allait pas être évident, mais j'allais me débrouiller. C'était une chose que je savais faire.

Alors que je quittai enfin la salle de bain, ma mère m'attrapa devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Roxas, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?me demanda-t-elle, visiblement soucieuse.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui assurai-je en laçant mes chaussures. Et puis, j'ai besoin de le faire seul, je pense.

Toute petite qu'elle était, ma mère dû se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser sur le front alors que je quittais l'appartement. Pourtant, je n'étais pas bien grand.

Je me retrouvais bien vite seul dans la rue, avec pour seul guide un plan de métro et ma tête encore ensommeillée. Malgré tout, je me dirigeai d'un bon pas vers la bouche de métro pour prendre le mien à temps. Le bruit des transports en commun allait finir de me réveiller. Malgré le poids de ma valise, je parvins à faire le voyage sans trop d'encombres. Pourquoi avait il fallut que je sois interne, déjà ? A cause de la distance. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà parti assez loin de chez moi tiens.

Maintenu par seulement deux doigts à la barre métallique devant moi, je manquais de trébucher lorsque le métro s'arrêta à son terminus. Mon arrêt, en somme. Respirant un grand coup, je regardai mon téléphone. 7H30, et aucun message si ce n'est de mon opérateur. Génial. Je descendis du wagon avant de gravir les marches menant à l'extérieur de ce souterrain. Dehors, l'air était encore plus froid que la veille, et je fus un moment surpris par la violence du vent. Je n'y étais pas du tout habitué.

Regardant au loin, je finis par repérer les grilles de mon lycée, devant lesquelles se massaient plusieurs élèves avec des valises. Naturellement, peu d'internes rentraient chez eux le week end, mais il y en avait néanmoins certains qui le faisaient de temps à autre. Je m'approchai afin de passer les grilles, et fus soulager de voir que personne ne me regardait. J'avais horreur d'être le centre d'attention des regards curieux. Passant à la hâte le hall de l'accueil, je me dirigeai vers l'internat afin d'y poser ma valise. Je fus accueillis par un charmant regard de la part de ce qui semblait être la surveillante ou je ne sais quoi, dont le maquillage n'avait rien à envier à celui d'un cirque.

Une fois mon enclume déposée, et quelques papiers signés, je finis par me résigner à marcher vers ma classe. Il allait de toute façon falloir que je l'affronte.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà rentrés bien que cela n'ait pas encore sonné. Il régnait, et il fallait le dire, un joyeux bordel au milieu de la classe. Un groupe de quelques filles babillaient joyeusement dans un coin, et l'une d'elle, aux cheveux presque rouges, m'osa un regard amicale, alors que je restais sur le seuil de la porte. Son sourire doux me rassura quelque peu, bien que tout cela me laisse encore sceptique et surpris. Assise sur une table, les deux mains reposées en arrière, une fille aux cheveux bleus et au regard déterminé rigolait à gorge déployée devant un grand brun souriant. Une petite brune semblait se tasser sur la chaise d'à côté pour fuir le bruit, un livre à la main. Plusieurs garçons jouaient avec la trousse de je ne savais quelle personne, vu le grand nombre de glapissements de rages s'échappant de trois jeune filles visiblement ennuyées. Tournant un peu plus la tête, je finis par croiser le regard d'un petit brun accoudé à une table derrière une armoire, dans ce que j'appellerais l'angle mort de la salle. Bonne place pour ne rien faire, en somme. A sa droite, une tignasse grise et une autre blonde. Debout dans un coin de la salle, le regard plutôt mauvais, une blonde aux cheveux assez courts me dévisageaient avec animosité. Haussant les sourcils, j'osai un pas en avant.

\- Non mais regardez ce qui s'amène !

La voix railleuse me fit immédiatement tourner la tête vers le bureau du professeur toujours absent. Je m'étais clairement senti visé par ces paroles relativement moqueuses. Là se tenait une fille à l'apparence des plus rebelle et détachée, assise comme si c'était sa place sur le bureau du patron. Des cheveux roux défiants toute gravité, deux tatouages sur les joues, blouson de cuir et mains fourrées dans les poches d'un jean noir, elle me dévisageait de ses deux grands yeux verts.

\- T'as perdu ton chemin blondinette ?reprit la fille en sautant du bureau.

Légèrement éberlué, je ne pus m'empêcher de la jauger avec peut être trop d'intérêt. A un tel point qu'elle se sentit obligée de venir se planter devant moi, l'air menaçante et moyennement satisfaite.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, grogna-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils roux.

Elle faisait ma taille. J'eus même l'impression qu'elle aurait pu me frapper en plein milieu de cette salle. Son ton carnassier me bousculait.

\- Je suis nouveau dans cette classe, finis-je par répondre en reprenant contenance.

La rouquine en face de moi leva un sourcil avant d'éclater d'un rire assez inquiétant. Autour de nous, le silence s'était fait pour une raison que j'ignorais. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, je pus remarquer que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas des regards intrigués ou amusés comme ceux que l'on voit dans les bagarres de rues. Non, ils semblaient tous inquiets.

\- Le nouveau, reprit finalement la rousse. Depuis quand devions nous en avoir un ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant à sa propre question, avant de la chasser d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

\- Bah, rien à foutre, finit-elle par lâcher. T'as juste intérêt à pas trop m'approcher Blondie. Ta tête me revient pas.

Et elle me planta là, tournant les talons pour aller s'écrouler sur une chaise à quelques pas, sans aucune grâce. Alors que je ne revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer, la classe sembla reprendre ses activités comme si de rien n'était. A par moi. Moi, je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi cette fille s'en prenait elle de la sorte à moi ? Et puis, qui était elle ? Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, je finis par m'approcher d'une table qui semblait inoccupée. Alors que j'allais m'asseoir, la grande fille aux cheveux bleus bondit de sa table pour venir se planter près de moi. Surpris, je tournai la tête vers elle.

\- Salut, me lança-t-elle en souriant.

\- Ah..euh, bonjour, lui répondis-je, mal assuré.

Pour tout avouer, la rouquine m'avait douché de mon envie de rapidement me faire accepter. J'avais la drôle d'impression que cela n'allait pas être réellement facile.

\- Je m'appelle Aqua, et tu dois être Roxas, non ?reprit finalement mon vis à vis.

Fronçant les sourcils, je l'interrogeai du regard.

\- Ah, tout le monde te connais maintenant dans ce lycée, m'expliqua la dénommée Aqua. De nom, tout du moins. Kairi ne parle que de ça depuis des semaines. Elle arrive toujours à tout savoir avant tout le monde.

\- Ah...euh, enchanté alors, finis-je par dire.

Aqua m'adressa un sourire chaleureux et amical qui me redonna un brin d'assurance. Au moins, cette fille là ne semblait pas vouloir me cracher à la figure. Pas comme l'autre, que je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer quelques instants.

Un soupir à ma droite me fit tourner la tête.

\- Bienvenu en enfer, marmonna Aqua, suivant mon regard.


	2. Carmin colère

Chapitre 2 :

\- Roxas, tu viens ?

Lentement, mon plateau en main, je me tournai vers la voix qui semblait m'appeler depuis une table du self. J'étais un peu surpris, pour tout avouer. Personne ne me connaissait, et je ne connaissais personne, alors je m'étais fait à l'idée de devoir manger seul durant les premiers jours, voir les premières semaines.

Tournant la tête à droite, puis à gauche, je finis par voir une main s'agiter à quelques mètres de là, suivie d'un grand sourire de sa détentrice. Des cheveux très bleus, un visage très fin, je me souvenais de cette fille. Le matin même, elle m'avait sorti de la torpeur qu'avait entraîné la si soudaine agression de la part d'une de mes nouvelles camarades de classe. Hésitant un moment, je finis par aller rejoindre la dénommée Aqua à la table qu'elle partageait avec un grand brun et une petite brune. Si petite, le nez plongé au dessus de son assiette, qu'elle semblait à peine visible. Elle aurait été transparente si son sourire n'était pas aussi doux et rayonnant.

\- Salut, me lança le seul garçon de la table, alors que je prenais place.

Installé de travers sur sa chaise, le regard moqueur et les cheveux rebelles, il me sembla aussitôt sympathique. Il semblait être le genre de mec de bande à l'allure assurée, bien bâti, cachant un cœur gros comme le monde sous une musculature imposante de chef de meute.

\- Allez, le nouveau, prends tes aises !plaisanta Aqua en me faisant une grande place à côté d'elle.

Je me sentis obligé de me décaler afin de me rapprocher d'elle. J'avais pourtant voulu leur laissé leur intimité de groupe, mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre de la même manière.

\- Merci, murmurai-je en m'asseyant, posant mon regard sur chacune des trois personnes présentes.

La grande Aqua me dévisageait en souriant comme une bien heureuse, alors que la petite brune semblait enfin émergée, comme si ma venue avait entraîné son retour à la surface. Pourtant, elle ne daigna pas parler la première, se contentant de tourner la tête vers ses amis.

\- Je suis Terra, enchanté mon cher Roxas !attaqua enfin le brun en me collant une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule.

Un peu secoué, je finis par lui retourner son sourire. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude. Naminé n'avait jamais fait ça. C'était une fille trop calme pour de telle démonstration.

\- Et voilà Xion, finit Aqua en me montrant la petite brune.

La dénommée Xion agita doucement la main pour me saluer. Elle semblait timide. Et cela la rendait à mes yeux tout de suite sympathique. En vérité, je n'avais eu aucun problème majeur, avec aucun de mes nouveaux partenaires de cours, cette première matinée. La fille blonde aux airs supérieurs m'avait un instant dévisagé depuis le fond des salles, mais sans jamais m'agresser ouvertement. Les autres avaient juste paru curieux. Il n'y en avait qu'une, qui m'avait dépouillé de toute assurance, en quelques mots à peine. Et j'en restais toujours surpris, blessé. Je ne comprenais pas. Et je n'aimais pas cela.

Fronçant les sourcils, je relevai soudainement les yeux vers mes compagnons de table, qui se réclamaient mutuellement un verre d'eau.

\- Je vous remercie de votre accueil, finis-je par lâcher en m'efforçant de sourire.

\- Pas de quoi !sourit Aqua en me servant à mon tour.

Elle semblait incapable de me laisser parler sans parler elle aussi. Je souris à cette pensée.

\- Mais, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander, soupirai-je.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi, et une certaine tension sembla s'installer entre nos plateaux. Serrant les poings, je regrettais déjà d'avoir parler. Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi, j'avais l'intuition que tous trois savaient déjà de quoi j'allais leur parler. Le seul problème de la matinée.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi Axel a agit comme ça ce matin ?me demanda Xion d'une petite voix.

Ce n'était pas une question, bien qu'elle l'ait formulé comme telle. Elle avait compris que la fameuse Axel me préoccupait. Mentalement, je gravais ce nom dans un coin de mon crâne. L'impression d'en avoir besoin m'avait mordu.

\- Je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait, alors, pourquoi ?chuchotai-je en dévisageant un à un chacun des membres de la table.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, trancha Aqua en secouant la tête. C'est Axel, c'est tout. Si tu as bien remarqué, personne ne dit plus rien quand elle entre en scène.

\- Oui, en effet, acquiesçai-je.

Aqua soupira en piquant dans une de ses pommes de terre.

\- C'est un peu comme une loi, ici, m'expliqua-t-elle. La seule que l'on doit vraiment respecter. Tout simplement parce qu'elle l'impose. Résistes et elle t'écrasera comme un moustique.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne saisis pas tout, avouai-je en baissant la tête.

Terra lâcha un petit rire nerveux, alors que Xion se tendait de plus en plus. Je commençais à me dire que jamais je n'aurais dû demander une telle chose. Mais plus que tout, j'étais curieux. Curieux de savoir ce qui semblait les effrayer à ce point chez cette fille. Car c'était une chose dont j'étais persuadé. Ils en avaient peur, cela crevait les yeux.

\- Elle règne en seul maître ici, reprit Aqua en joignant les mains. Même les adultes se soumettent à ce qu'elle veut.

\- Mais, personne ne s'est jamais opposé à elle ?ne pus-je me retenir de demander.

\- Non, asséna Aqua. Enfin, si. Mais ces rébellions sont étouffées sitôt qu'elles sortent de l'oeuf. Crois moi, ce n'est pas un ennemi que tu as la taille d'affronter. Alors ne te la mets pas à dos.

A nouveau, je vissai mon regard sur mes pommes de terre. Alors, si je comprenais bien ce que ces trois personnes venaient de m'expliquer, cette Axel était le despote de ce lycée, où régnait vraisemblablement la loi du plus fort.

\- Ne lui dit jamais rien de plus que le nécessaire, reprit Aqua en mordant dans son pain. Elle le retournerait immédiatement contre toi. C'est comme ça qu'elle tient tout le monde à sa botte. En s'arrangeant pour tout savoir sur tout le monde.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu la connais ?me hasardai-je finalement.

Cette question m'avait brûlé les lèvres au fur et à mesure que cette fille aux cheveux bleus me parlait de cette menace perpétuelle à tignasse rousse.

\- On est ensemble depuis le collège, me répondit la jeune fille en attaquant le dessert.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle avait survécu en présence d'une telle personne durant tant d'années ? Certes, je ne connaissais ni l'une ni l'autre, mais j'avais l'intime conviction que survivre en présence d'Axel n'était pas une mince affaire.

\- Comment tu as fait ?m'étonnai-je alors.

Aqua lâcha un rire.

\- Je dirais juste qu'elle et moi, on se tolère, c'est tout, m'expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Elle m'ignore, je l'ignore, et tout va pour le mieux.

\- Je vois, murmurai-je.

Et d'après ce qu'ils me disaient tous, il vaudrait mieux que j'en fasse autant. Que je ne prête aucunement attention à ce que cette fille pourrait me dire ou me faire, et que je l'évite autant que possible. Que je la laisse régner comme elle semblait l'avoir toujours fait.

ooo

\- Oh, pardon, je suis désolé !

Je m'excusai platement devant la fille que je venais de bousculer au milieu du couloir alors que je me rendais à mon prochain cours. Une fille aux cheveux blonds, qui me dévisageait d'un air dédaigneux, son sac serré entre ses bras.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, tu sais pas marcher ?cracha-t-elle en époussetant l'épaule qui m'avait frôlé.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je haussai les sourcils. Je la reconnaissais, cette fille à l'air naturellement supérieur et aux cheveux défiant la gravité sur seulement deux mèches. Elle m'avait regarder comme une punaise toute la matinée durant.

\- Tu es bien Larxène ?me hasardai-je alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, le nouveau ?grogna-t-elle, son expression mauvaise déformant ses lèvres maquillées.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Elle était amusante, à réagir de la sorte. Cela ne me faisait pas le même effet qu'avec la dénommée Axel. Je ne sentais pas mon ventre se nouer à la moindre pique qu'elle me lançait, au contraire. Je sentais cette Larxène moins méchante qu'elle cherchait à le faire croire. Une sacré peste trop sûre d'elle, mais pas un cauchemar humanisé.

\- C'est que, je suis en effet nouveau, m'expliquai-je. Et si je ne cherche pas à connaître ma classe un minimum, je ne pourrais jamais m'intégrer.

Larxène haussa un sourcil.

\- Super, j'ai failli en pleurer de ce petit discours, ricana-t-elle ne me tournant le dos. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai des choses plus intéressantes que toi à faire.

\- Attends, tu sais où est notre salle ?demandai-je en la rattrapant.

Larxène souffla.

\- Bien sûr, soupira-t-elle d'une façon presque caricaturale.

\- Et elle est où ?insistai-je, désireux de m'y rendre sans me perdre.

La jeune fille posa sur moi un regard exaspéré. Je ne me sentais pourtant pas bien pénible, à juste lui demander où nous avions cours. J'aurais peut être dû le demander à Aqua, cela aurait été une entreprise bien moins risquée.

\- Au troisième étage du bâtiment principal, lâcha la blonde. Et maintenant, tu me lâches.

Je hochai la tête en signe de remerciement, et la regardai partir de sa démarche de princesse roulant des fesses sur ses talons. Vraiment, cette fille ne me semblait pas foncièrement méchante. Elle se donnait l'air supérieur. En fait, à mes yeux, elle était simplement le stéréotype pur et dur de la blonde décolorée plus intelligente qu'elle en avait l'air. Je l'espérais.

Remontant mon sac sur mon épaule, je commençai à marcher vers la cage d'escalier du bâtiment principal.

\- Alors, Blondie, on drague ?

Cette voix railleuse me figea sur place, glaçant le moindre de mes muscles. Je tournai lentement le visage vers sa propriétaire, sentant ma gorge se nouer un peu plus à chaque seconde. Une cigarette entre les doigts, son blouson de cuir sur les épaules, Axel me dévisageait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, sa taille enlacée par les bras puissants d'un grand gars baraqué coiffé à la punk et tout de cuir vêtu. Je déglutis devant ce couple assez imposant, alors que la rouquine semblait se délectait de l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

\- Remarque, entre salopes, vous devriez bien vous entendre, se moqua-t-elle en portant sa clope à ses lèvres.

Son copain lâcha un rire rauque, visiblement enraillé par la fumée de cigarette.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Je faisais précisément ce que Aqua m'avait déconseillé de faire. Je cherchais à me défendre un minimum de ces attaques injustifiées, au lieu de passer mon chemin sans rien dire comme on me l'avait intimé le midi même. Je serrai les poings pour me donner un minimum de courage, comme assommé par le puissant regard vert que la rousse vissait sur moi. Elle fronça les sourcils. Et se détacha du mec qui la tenait pour venir se planter devant moi, me soufflant une odeur de tabac au visage.

\- Attends, tu m'as parlé ?éluda-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Je fus incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit que ta gueule me revenait pas ?gronda-t-elle en haussant le ton.

Et sans que je ne m'y attende, elle me poussa loin d'elle d'un violent coup de main, manquant de me faire tomber.

\- Tu me parles pas, tu m'approches pas, tu me regardes même !cria-t-elle. Je veux pas de ta tête de blondasse effarouchée dans mon monde.

Je ne pus retenir mes yeux de s'écarquiller, alors qu'Axel s'en retournait déjà vers son copain, se recalant contre lui sans se soucier de l'approche de la sonnerie indiquant le début de notre premier cours de l'après midi. Je me forçai à retrouver un minimum de contenance en me redressant, pour m'éloigner un maximum de cette fille, fonçant vers l'escalier. Je me sentais assez mal. Je ne comprenais pas. A nouveau, je ne comprenais pas.


	3. Dansons la Guigandélire

Hellow tout le monde ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 3 ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :3

Keur.

Chapitre 3 :

\- Hey, Roxas !

Assis sur son lit, Terra me fit signe d'avancer dans la chambre, alors que je restai dans l'encadrement de la porte, ma valise à la main. On m'avait assigné cette chambre alors que j'arrivais en cour d'année, la numéro 21 du second étage. J'avais croisé quelques filles dans le couloir, aussi j'en avais rapidement conclu que l'internat était mixte. Visiblement cela ne semblait pas poser trop de problème. C'était un lieu de vie qui m'avait paru calme. Et j'étais d'une certaine manière content d'être tomber dans la même chambre que Terra. Malgré mes deux autres colocataires inconnus, j'avais au moins un point de repère.

\- C'est le lit du coin gauche pour toi mon gars !

C'était un petit brun qui avait balancé ça depuis le lit du coin droit, debout dessus. Il avait l'air de faire un peu moins de ma taille, ses cheveux taillés en pointe, et ses yeux d'un bleu à peine croyable. Il souriait comme un beau diable, d'un de ces sourires que l'on aperçoit que sur les mannequins Colgate.

\- D'accord, finis je cependant par répondre en me dirigeant vers le fameux lit numéro quatre, dans le coin gauche.

Le petit brun hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire, et je me retrouvai bien vite assis sur mon nouveau lit, tout son univers en face de mon champ de vision. Des posters, des affiches de cinéma, de sport. Un vrai petit monde de mec. Je décidai alors de porter mon regard sur les autres espaces de vie de mes colocataires, comme celui du premier lit, encore vide de son propriétaire. Le dessus du bureau était placardé d'affiches de groupes de musique, principalement de rock et de hardrock. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire. Le garçon qui occupait cette place devait avoir de bons goûts, à en juger par l'énorme poster d'ACDC et la place du dernier concert de Metallica affiché sur son pan de mur. L'album Ride the Lightning me revint aussitôt en mémoire. La place de Terra était quant à elle beaucoup plus classique, bien que largement plus encombré par son bordel de fringues et d'affaires de cours en tout genre. Il semblait cependant porter un certain intérêt aux sports et à l'art antique, si on en jugeait par le grand nombre de photos de statues grecs scotchées au dessus de son bureau.

Je n'eus pas le temps de détailler plus longtemps ma nouvelle chambre que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant derrière elle un jeune homme blond, aux cheveux gélifiés en courte crête et aux airs de rockeur aguerri, un balais entre les pognes en guise de guitare. Je haussai les sourcils, perplexe.

\- La staaaaaaar aparaîaîaaaaaaaaaaaît !cria-t-il en mimant un solo bien senti sur son balais.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sans que je ne parvienne à les retenir. Et le pire c'est que le nouveau venu continua à danser en « jouant » de la guitare-balais pour finir par bondir sur son lit et tomber à genou devant ses fans en pinçant les lèvres devant la difficulté de son morceau.

\- Dem', arrête, tu vas faire peur à Roxas !lui balança Terra en se retenant de rire, une main sur le front.

\- Oh, mille excuses, Sir !s'exclama-t-il en me remarquant enfin.

Il sauta de son lit, et exécuta une révérence démesurée en face de moi. Avant de me donner un coup de brosse du balais sur le dessus du crâne.

\- Alors t'es nouveau et tu te présentes même pas, toi ?se justifia-t-il devant ma surprise largement apparente.

Je mis quelques instants avant de retrouver la parole. A vrai dire, je ne faisais plus qu'ouvrir la bouche et la refermer sans pouvoir en faire sortir un son convenable.

\- Terra vient de te le dire, je m'appelle Roxas, répondis-je finalement. Et je viens d'arriver.

\- Oh yeah !cria le fameux « Dem' », enjoué.

Il me désigna le lit aux posters de rockeur et à la place de concert.

\- C'est mon coin, Rox' !reprit il en dansant autour de son lit comme un sorcier vaudou. So, welcome to you darling !

\- En d'autres termes, on te présente Demyx, acheva finalement Terra, qui n'en pouvait visiblement plus de se retenir de rire face aux pitreries très spontanées de notre colocataire.

Je hochai doucement la tête, assez éberlué. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver avec un tel specimen comme compagnon de chambre, moi habitué à la douceur de la tendre Naminé. Cela me brusquait quelque peu, sans m'être désagréable. J'avais comme l'impression que de grandes choses allaient se construire dans une telle chambre.

\- Et moi, je suis Sora, finit par se présenter le petit brun en souriant toujours autant.

\- Enchanté, lui répondis-je.

Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches, et sauta sur son bureau. Sans aucune raison apparente, juste pour le plaisir de sauter sur son bureau, puis sur sa chaise, puis pour s'asseoir. Je finis par l'identifié comme étant le garçon qui se plaçait systématiquement dans l'angle mort de la classe. Cela me fit sourire.

\- Salut les hommes !

Je tournai la tête vers la porte, lâchant ma valise que j'avais entrepris d'ouvrir afin de la vider. Aqua venait de faire irruption dans la chambre, ses pieds habillés de chaussettes dépareillées. Ce fut le premier détail qui me sauta aux yeux. L'une à poids bleus et l'autre léopard.

\- Oh, Aqua chérie, c'est que tu ne peux plus te passer de Terra pour venir jusque là ?balança innocemment le dénommé Demyx en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son bureau, les mains jointes.

J'arquai les sourcils. Alors il se tramait quelque chose entre ces deux là ? Vu le teint rougissant d'Aqua et le petit sourire nerveux de Terra, cela ne m'aurait que moyennement étonné.

\- Dem', je squatte chez vous presque tous les soirs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en étonnes encore, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Ah, mais c'est donc mon corps de rêve qui te maintient ici !répliqua aussitôt le rockeur, une main serrée contre son cœur. Je le savais.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, une moue d'incompréhension me déformant les lèvres. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

\- Mais alors, Aqua, Demyx et toi vous …demandai-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, les pointant tous les deux du doigt.

Aqua ouvrit de grands yeux, et éclata de rire en secouant négativement le doigt.

\- Il est gay, lâcha-t-elle tout simplement en se remettant la minute d'après.

\- Bi, rectifia Demyx.

\- Depuis qu'il a cherché à sortir avec Larxène, continua Aqua, complètement indifférente.

Demyx souffla bruyamment.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de le dire, darling !ronchonna-t-il, boudeur. Maintenant il va savoir que je n'aime pas les blonds !

\- Mais, tu es blond !lui fis-je remarquer.

Il sourit, et posa un doigt contre ses lèvres, avant de regarder de tous côtés s'il n'était pas surveiller.

\- Chut, personne ne le sait, chuchota-t-il de manière trop peu discrète.

Aqua me fit signe de laisser tomber. De toute façon, je commençais à comprendre qu'il n'y avait visiblement pas grand chose d'autre à faire dans ce genre de cas. Ou avec ce genre de cas. Je me remis donc au rangement de mes affaires en haussant les épaules, tâchant de ne plus faire trop attention aux âneries du fameux Demyx, qui enchaînait les monologues sur tout et n'importe quoi en voyant que personne ne l'écoutait.

Au bout d'à peu près une heure, Aqua finit par quitter le bureau de Terra avec qui elle parlait joyeusement, pour se déporter vers le mien. Je lui souris gentiment quand elle s'assit sur mon lit.

\- Alors, comment s'est passée ton après midi ?me demanda-t-elle d'un air presque trop maternel. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu, étant donné qu'on a pas les mêmes options.

En effet, pour cette année de terminale S, j'avais choisi la spécialité physique, alors que Aqua semblait s'être plus greffée à la SVT. Chacun ses préférences.

\- Je …

Le souvenir de ma seconde confrontation avec Axel me revint en mémoire, me bloquant un instant. Je fus incapable de parler.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?comprit aussitôt Aqua.

\- Oh, rien de bien grave, soupirai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je dirais juste qu'elle a été percutante dans ses propos.

Aqua sourit tristement.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle, me gronda-t-elle gentiment. Vraiment, laisse la dans son coin.

\- Je n'allais pas non plus la laisser m'insulter, me défendis-je.

Ce n'était pas dans ma nature de laisser tout le monde me marcher sur les pieds, bien que je sache rester discret. Même si cette fille m'impressionnait et m'effrayait presque, je m'étais senti contraint de lui répondre.

\- Si, quand c'est Axel, tu laisses faire, rétorqua Aqua en secouant la tête. C'est mieux pour toi.

\- Je ne sais pas, marmonnai-je finalement. Je vais voir.

\- Elle a raison, tu sais.

La voix venait du lit de Demyx. Ce dernier avait fini par se calmer, et s'était simplement assis sans plus rien dire.

\- C'est pas franchement recommander dans les manuels de survie de se mettre à dos cette nana là, petit scarabée, reprit il en secouant le guide de survit en territoire zombie, fraîchement tiré de son étagère.

Je pinçai les lèvres. Cette fille était donc si terrible que cela ? J'en avais eu un rapide aperçu, mais visiblement, je ne mesurais pas totalement l'ampleur de ses agissements.

\- Même Larxène n'ose pas faire le dos rond devant elle, exposa Aqua, comme s'il s'agissait de la preuve la plus crédible qu'elle ait sous la main.

\- En plus elle est rousse, cette fille, murmura Demyx en jouant avec sa couverture. Elle n'a pas d'âme.

Je manquai de rire. Le racisme envers les roux, une pratique tellement répandue et bien idiote à mon goût. Demyx le disait néanmoins avec le sourire, se moquant plus qu'autre chose de manière puérile de cette couleur de cheveux.

\- Bon, je vais tâcher de faire attention, abdiquai-je.

\- Merci, chuchota Aqua, comme reconnaissante.

Aqua, c'était un peu la mère protectrice, à la fois forte de caractère, douce et affectueuse. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'elle m'avait déjà adopter. Et cela me fit plaisir.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et une petite tête coiffée de cheveux noirs et éclairée de grands yeux bleus passa dans l'entre bâillement. Je reconnus aussitôt Xion au petit regard timide qu'elle posa sur chacun de nous.

\- Ah, Aqua, tu es là, lâcha-t-elle en repérant son amie aux cheveux bleus.

\- Mais rentre mon enfant, nous n'allons pas te manger !lui lança Demyx. Ce n'est pas faute de te le répéter à chaque fois !

Xion lui sourit gentiment, et finit par rentrer complètement dans notre chambre. Ce petit bout de femme m'était réellement sympathique. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui m'obligeait à l'apprécier. Peut être était ce le fait qu'elle me rappelle Naminé, alors qu'elle était aussi blonde que Xion pouvait être brune. Mais elle avait ce quelque chose, ce petit trait de visage, de caractère, cette démarche, cette façon de faire, d'agir qui faisait que je n'aurais aucun mal à me lier avec elle. J'en étais persuadé.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?nous demanda-t-elle en gagnant notre hauteur.

Aqua lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, et se leva de mon lit.

\- Je venais m'inquiéter du bon déroulement de la journée de Roxas, lui expliqua Aqua. Il faut croire qu'Axel ne l'aime vraiment pas.

\- Oh, lâcha simplement Xion.

Elle parut soudainement plus ennuyée. Soucieuse.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, ajouta-t-elle. Cette fille n'aime personne.

Dans sa voix, je décelai presque de l'agacement. Contrairement à Aqua, elle devait nourrir envers la fameuse Axel une animosité assez prononcée.

\- Enfin, tu es encore en vie, tenta de plaisanter la petite brune en souriant timidement.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir maintenant, la rassurai-je.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, comme rassurée.

\- En plus, tuer par une rousse, quoi, lâcha Demyx en arrière plan. La honte.

Aucun de nous ne put retenir le rire qui nous gagnait, alors que le rockeur ne comprenait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'amusant dans son raisonnement. Ce garçon était une véritable légende.


	4. Je veux tes vêtements, tes bottes, etc

Et voilà le chapitre 4. Le démarrage est peut être lent, mais j'ai besoin de mettre certaines choses en place afin que la suite ne soit pas trop précipitée. So enjoy !

Une review=1 cookie :3

Chapitre 4 :

\- Bonjour Kairi !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux lit de vin vint taper deux bises sur les joues d'Aqua, confortablement installer devant son chocolat chaud et ses deux tartines miel confiture. Les deux mélangés. Je n'avais jamais vu personne pratiquer ce genre de mélange, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Et puis, cela n'avait pas l'air de lui poser problème.

\- Bonjour bonjour !répondit la dénommée Kairi en passant de tête en tête pour faire la bise à toute la tablée.

La tablée se résumait à Terra qui remuait doucement ses céréales, visiblement pas très frai le matin, Aqua, qui rayonnait déjà d'une puissance et d'une jovialité surhumaine, Xion qui gardait les yeux rivés vers son verre de jus de fruit et sa tasse de café, incapable de réagir à quoi que ce fut, Demyx, qui élaborait en se mordillant la lèvre des statuts en mis de pain, Sora, qui souriait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Kairi se rapprochait de lui, et moi, occupé à beurrer mes tartines grillées. Je haussai légèrement les sourcils lorsque la nouvelle venue embrassa sur les lèvres mon colocataire sponsorisé Colgate. Alors ce deux là sortaient ensemble ? Cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, en vérité. J'avais repéré Kairi comme étant une sacré petite bavarde, toujours à l'affût de la moindre information à se mettre sous la dent, et Sora comme le rigolo de service. Une sacré équipe, à n'en pas douté.

\- Oh, alors te voilà, toi !s'écria finalement Kairi, le bras de Sora toujours enroulé autour de la taille.

\- Bonjour, la saluai-je en souriant.

Elle s'approcha alors de moi et me plaqua deux bises sans que je ne m'y attende.

\- J'étais au courant de ton arrivée, et j'avais grand hâte de savoir à qui nous aurions à faire !s'exclama-t-elle.

\- J'espère ne pas te décevoir alors, lui répondis-je, amusé.

La jeune fille lâcha un rire.

\- Il n'a pas encore crucifié Demyx, ça devrait le faire, lâcha Terra, moqueur.

Le rockeur tourna vers lui une moue vexée.

\- Mais tais toi un peu, on s'entend très bien !rétorqua-t-il. Si bien qu'on ira tous les deux sacrifier des petits chats roux à la plaine lune.

\- Mais qu'as tu contre les roux, à la fin ?s'agaça Kairi en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Demyx haussa les épaules, l'air parfaitement détaché.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta teinture est ratée, soupira-t-il simplement, avec toute la compassion du monde.

\- Ce n'est pas roux !s'énerva la jeune fille. C'est lit de vin !

Elle avait viré au rouge, en colère. Et toute la tablée éclata de rire, sous les yeux boudeurs de la pauvre Kairi, qui cherchait désespérément un brin de soutient chez son petit ami, visiblement trop occupé à se fendre la poire au dessus de son petit déjeuner. Elle finit par poser son plateau sans rien dire, et s'asseoir devant en gonflant ses joues comme une enfant. Cela me donna presque envie de les lui pincer, chose dont je me retins difficilement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une blonde aux lèvres pincées fit son entrée dans le réfectoire encore assez vide si tôt le matin. Je l'identifiais aussitôt comme étant Larxène, chose qui me fit sourire. Elle m'amusait, perchée sur des talons dès le matin. J'avais presque l'envie folle de la connaître. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de notre table, Demyx lui fit son plus grand sourire, alors qu'Aqua levait les yeux au ciel de la manière la moins discrète possible.

\- Larxène, mon ange, joins toi donc à nous !lui proposa le rockeur en papillonnant des cils.

La blonde lui jeta un regard empli d'un tel dédain que je la crus capable de lui cracher dessus à cet instant précis.

\- Vas voir dans le couloir si j'y suis, abruti, lâcha-t-elle en poursuivant son chemin, désabusée.

\- Tout de suite, ma douce, lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je haussai un sourcil, alors que la princesse ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au regard transi d'amour de son chevalier servant.

\- Elle le cache très bien, mais elle m'adore, me confia Demyx.

Je ne pus me retenir de hocher la tête. Sans doute avait il raison d'y croire.

ooo

\- Allez, à vos places, s'il vous plaît !nous cria le prof de maths de sa toute petite voix.

Aussitôt, je m'exécutai, quittant le bureau de Terra avec qui je discutais tranquillement en attendant le début du cours de ce mardi matin. Je vins me placer au deuxième rang, près de la fenêtre et du radiateur, à côté de Xion. La jeune fille me sourit agréablement lorsque je pris place, visiblement contente que je partage sa table. Derrière nous il y avait Demyx et Aqua, et devant, Terra et Sora, qui se battaient pour je ne sais quel crayon miraculeux. Presque sans m'en rendre compte, je parcourais la classe du regard pour repérer les places de chacun. Kairi était un peu plus loin, perdue au milieu d'un groupe de filles que je n'avais pas encore eu le loisir de connaître, et Larxène se limait les ongles à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux roses qui dormait à moitié. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je fronçai les sourcils en constatant l'absence d'Axel. La rousse n'était assise nulle part. Un instant, je me demandais pourquoi. Car cela ne me rassurait pas non plus de ne pas avoir ce « danger » sous les yeux, quand j'y réfléchissais. Cela me donnait la désagréable impression de pouvoir la voir surgir de n'importe où à n'importe quel moment.

Finalement, je tournai mon regard vers la fenêtre, alors que le professeur de maths attaquait son cours en espérant le rendre intéressant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé les maths, malgré le fait que ce soit une des matières dans laquelle j'excellais. Il n'y avait pas d'autre termes, étant donné que je n'avais aucune difficulté à assimiler fonctions ou formules de trigonométrie. Cela ne semblait en revanche pas être le cas de Xion, qui commençait déjà à se tenir le crâne au bout de quelques minutes, la mine concentrée, son stylo entre les dents. Elle le mordillait nerveusement dès que le prof reprenait la parole, lui infligeant une torture mentale parfaitement visible. Moi, je n'avais pas ce problème. Mais je n'arrivais pas à aimer cela. Ce n'était pas assez concret, cela n'avait pas assez de sens de nous faire apprendre tout cela, à mes yeux. La science physique, en revanche, me passionnait. Et je n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver ce cours là, durant lequel je buvais les paroles du prof.

Un mouvement à l'extérieur attira mon regard, et je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître la silhouette toute de noire vêtue d'Axel. Je tendis un peu plus le cou. Elle avait l'air de se disputer avec quelqu'un, en bas du bâtiment principal, à en juger par les grands gestes que faisait son vis à vis, que j'identifiais comme le punk qui la tenait par la taille la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je ne pus alors me retenir de suivre la scène au lieu de suivre le cours, les regardant tous les deux se parler sans aucun doute avec violence. Cela dura un petit moment sans qu'aucun des deux n'abdique. J'avais à présent les sourcils bien froncés. Je n'avais jamais aimé la violence, et le fait que cette fille la prône avec autant de zèle me faisait presque de la peine. Je sursautai d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle aligna un coup de poing serré au garçon qui lui faisait face, alors qu'il avait posé une main contre son épaule pour visiblement la retenir. Je fus impressionné par la rapidité et la spontanéité du geste de la jeune fille. Même vu du deuxième étage, il ne m'avait pas semblé à un seul instant qu'elle avait réfléchi avant d'agir. Elle s'était jusque là retenue de le frapper, mais dès lors qu'il l'avait touché, elle lui avait brisé la mâchoire. Action réaction.

\- Dites, le nouveau, il faut le dire si ça ne vous intéresse pas.

La voix claquante du prof me ramena à la réalité, et je tournai immédiatement la tête vers le tableau. Je fus alors surpris de l'avancée du cours dont je n'avais même pas noté le titre. Je ne parvins même pas à formuler des excuses convenables.

\- Tu devrais suivre, tu sais, me chuchota Xion. Ses contrôles ne sont vraiment pas évidents.

Elle grimaça pour accompagnée sa déclaration. Décidément, elle ne devait vraiment pas affectionner cette matière.

\- Les maths ont l'air de te poser des problèmes, osai-je alors en me penchant plus vers elle pour être discret.

\- Hum … Oui, avoua la petite brune, presque gênée.

Cela me fit malgré moi sourire.

\- Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux, lui proposai-je alors, regardant de temps à autre le tableau pour m'assurer que le prof ne nous regardait pas.

Xion allait répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit si violemment qu'elle lui coupa la parole. La pauvre fille assise juste à côté sursauta, et la classe entière sembla pâlir lorsqu'une rousse habillée d'un blouson de cuir rentra dans la salle, écrasant ses rangers sur le parquet sans la moindre féminité. Le professeur déglutit, chose qui me fit hausser un sourcil. Alors tout le monde, tout le monde avait réellement peur d'elle ? C'était une chose dont elle avait sans aucun doute conscience, vu qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer avec près d'une demi heure de retard. Elle avança un geste pour aller s'installer au fond de la classe lorsque le prof émergea.

\- Axel, vous pourriez vous excuser de votre retard !s'agaça-t-il.

Il se voulait menaçant, pourtant sa nervosité de lisait très clairement tant dans ses gestes que dans sa posture trop rigide. Axel haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil en se tournant vers lui, et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Putain, mais qu'est ce que vous avez à me saouler pour ça !s'énerva-t-elle. Et quand vous allez croiser l'amant de votre femme entrain de se la faire sur votre lit, vous allez lui demander de s'excuser ?!

\- Pardon ? !

Les yeux du prof de maths s'était ouvert tellement grands que je crus qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il devint plus blanc encore, et ses mains se mirent soudainement à trembler.

\- Faites pas comme si c'était pas évident, reprit Axel en souriant, carnassière. Suffit de se balader le mercredi aprem' pour les voir écumer tous les hôtels de la ville.

Et elle partit d'asseoir comme si de rien n'était, se laissant tomber sur une chaise du fond de la salle pour poser ses pieds sur l'autre. Et commencer à se rouler une cigarette. Plus personne n'osait bouger dans la classe. Les élèves étaient figés sur leur chaise, respirant à peine, alors que le professeur semblait avoir cessé de vivre, devant son tableau, son diaporama sur les suites numériques sautant de temps à autre. Je me sentais assez mal. Je ne comprenais presque rien. Comment faisait elle ? Aqua avait raison. Cette fille connaissait la vie de tout le monde. Je ne savais pas comment. Cela était peut être simplement dû à la chance. La seule chose dont tout le monde ici était sûr, c'était qu'elle ne gardait pas les petits secrets des autres pour elle. Elle savait parfaitement quoi en faire.

\- Co... Comment elle a su qui était son épouse ?finis-je par murmurer, dans l'espoir que Xion me réponde.

Cette dernière tourna vers moi des petits yeux tristes.

\- C'est notre professeur de philosophie, ce n'est un secret pour personne, marmonna-t-elle, visiblement très touchée par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

\- Pourquoi elle a dit ça ?ne pus-je me retenir de soupirer à haute voix.

Xion hocha négativement la tête, mimant une incompréhension sans doute égale à la mienne.

\- Parce que c'est Axel, chuchota-t-elle.

Cela semblait tout justifier, dans cette classe. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que j'avais débarqué ici, et déjà, j'avais l'impression d'avoir compris comment tout fonctionnait. Une petite despote à qui on excusait tout sous prétexte que personne ne pouvait rien contre elle. Elle s'était créée un personnage contre qui il devait être impossible de lutter.

Finalement, le prof de maths décolla du parquet. Pour se diriger vers la sortie de cette salle maudite et en claquer brutalement la porte, nous laissant seuls avec son cours, complètement anesthésiés. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux. Elle lui avait détruit le moral en une phrase. Je ne savais pas si nous allions le revoir. J'en doutais sérieusement pour aujourd'hui, vu le visage décomposé qu'il avait arboré avant de sortir. Et je ne pus que me retourner lorsqu'un rire me parvint du fond de la salle.

\- Cela te fait rire ?

Les mots m'avaient échappé. Et tous les regards de la classe s'étaient tournés vers moi. Y compris celui de Larxène, ayant perdu toute sa supériorité caricaturale. A mes côtés, Xion s'était littéralement glacée sur sa chaise, et derrière Aqua passait de moi à Axel, la bouche entre ouverte, stupéfaite.

\- Oh oui, tu n'as pas idée ma blondinette, railla Axel sans même relever les yeux de son tabac.

Je me sentis agacé par ce surnom.

\- C'est de la méchanceté gratuite, assénai-je, pris d'un courage ou d'une simple pulsion suicidaire que je ne me connaissais pas. Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire ça.

Cette fois ci, Axel releva vers moi ses deux grands yeux verts désabusés. Et rempli d'un certain mépris et d'une colère soudaine qui me glaça les os.

\- Attends, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas me parler ?éluda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Alors ta gueule.

J'allais répliquer, je ne savais trop pourquoi. Mais le regard qu'elle me balança m'en dissuada fortement.

\- Ta gueule, répéta-t-elle, la mine de plus en plus noire. Si tu commences déjà à m'emmerder au bout de deux jours, je peux t'assurer une chose.

Elle marqua une pose, collant les deux morceaux de la feuille de sa clope.

\- Tu vas pas vivre longtemps ici, acheva-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je sentis un frisson de peur me parcourir l'échine. Je ne sus me l'expliquer. Elle avait une telle manière de percer les gens d'un seul coup d'oeil qu'on ne pouvait que s'incliner devant elle. Même si je ne le voulais pas, je sentais que je n'avais pas intérêt à dire autre chose.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, Axel se releva, sa cigarette entre les lèvres, et commença à déambuler entre les tables, faisant trembler les pauvres âmes à côté desquelles elle passait. Xion serra même ses petits poings si fort contre ses jambes qu'elle en froissa son jean. Finalement, la rouquine s'arrêta devant Larxène. La blonde releva le plus lentement possible les yeux vers la jeune fille, le visage pâle.

\- Larxène, lâcha-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un vulgaire animale. Lève toi.

La blonde lui lança un regard noir. Sans bouger. Cela sembla déplaire à la rousse, qui empoigna alors le col de son vis à vis, qui crispa nerveusement les doigts, sans pour autant se saisir des deux mains qui la tenait. Et Axel la leva sans autre forme de procès, chose à laquelle Larxène ne s'opposa que trop peu de résistance. Pourtant, elle paraissait blessée. Les sourcils froncés, le regard baissé, elle ne se rassit même pas quand Axel la lâcha. Sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi, voir la blonde réduite à cela par cette garce me serra le cœur. Ma gorge était sèche. Je ne me sentais pas bien. En colère. Oui, c'était une garce. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je n'avais pas d'autres mots qui me venaient.

\- Tu vois, tout le monde m'écoute !balança Axel dans ma direction, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je serrai les dents.

\- Et tu vas faire pareil, cracha-t-elle.


	5. Stay in alive

**Bonjour à tous. Navrée pour le retard que j'ai, dans toutes mes fanfics confondues. J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes. Pour tout avouer, j'étais en deuil, et je n'avais pas le coeur à écrire des choses amusantes, ou à continuer mes fanfics. Mais me revoici, à présent, avec un nouveau chapitre. Il a été laborieux à amener à terme, et j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira.** **Merci à mes adorables revieweurs.**

Chapitre 5 :

\- Ça va ?

Ma voix était presque chuchoteuse. Je venais de me positionner devant Larxène, la dernière heure de cours s'étant achevée il y a plus d'une demi heure. Elle attendait sur un banc de la cour, un manuel de maths entre les mains. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, la blonde étudiait, alors que toute son apparence portait à croire qu'une addition à deux chiffres lui vaudrait un AVC. Un instant, je grattouillai le sol du bout de mon pied afin de la faire réagir.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, le nouveau, répondit elle alors d'une voix sèche sans même relever les yeux.

Je la vis froncer les sourcils en parvenant au second grand point du chapitre sur les exponentiels.

\- Je te demande simplement si ça va, rien de plus, m'agaçai-je sans vraiment pouvoir m'en retenir. Je ne t'agresse pas, que je sache.

Larxène haussa un sourcil en daignant enfin poser sur moi ses deux yeux maquillés, une touche de mépris sur le visage. Haussant les épaules, je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle. J'avais déjà saisi qu'elle était plus que différente d'Axel, voir même aux antipodes, et que je n'avais pas à craindre de sa part une réaction violente, ni même dangereuse. Chose dont la rousse était capable. Elle m'en avait fait une effroyable démonstration durant cette étrange seconde journée de cours, en s'en prenant directement à Larxène, qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas supporter pour une raison qui m'échappait complètement. Peut être tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas, de raison. Elle n'avait pas de raison valable pour s'en prendre à cette dédaigneuse mais attachante petite pétasse blonde.

\- C'est quoi votre problème dans ce bahut, finis-je par soupirer en calant mes bras derrière ma nuque. Y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond, et ça fait que deux jours que je suis là. Vous êtes espionnés par le KGB ? Tu peux pas me répondre parce que t'es un agent sous couverture ? Ou je suis inconsciemment acteur d'une nouvelle émission de télé réalité ?

Larxène fronça durement les sourcils, et finit par claquer son manuel de manière presque caricaturale avant de souffler bruyamment, clairement en colère.

\- Et toi, il est où ton problème ?s'énerva-t-elle d'une voix aigue. Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que j'aille merveilleusement bien ou que je sois au bord du suicide ?

Je me surpris à sourire. Non pas que l'idée d'une Larxène au bord du suicide soit amusante, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression que Demyx déteignait sur tous les membres de ce lycée au vu des excentricités que nous formulions passé une certaine heure. Et pourtant, comme je l'avais dit à ma charmante interlocutrice, cela ne faisait que deux jours que je fréquentais ces murs et leur rockeur dopé à je ne sais quelle substance illicite.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?m'attaqua alors Larxène, ses deux sourcils solidement froncés sur son fard à paupière.

\- Rien, ce n'est pas drôle, lui répondis-je en continuant néanmoins de sourire.

Cette fille était amusante. Elle ne cessait de me conforter dans cette idée chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, et ce, même pour m'envoyer une vacherie en plein visage. Sans doute me faisais-je des idées, sans doute était elle bel et bien prétentieuse et idiote. Mais j'avais ce sentiment inébranlable que quoi qu'on me dise ou qu'elle puisse faire, je la trouverais toujours plus évoluée qu'une poêle à frire.

\- Axel va te tuer.

Je haussai les sourcils, tiré de mes réflexions.

\- Quoi ?m'étonnai-je, un peu égaré.

\- Moi je vais bien, je suis habituée, mais toi, elle va te tuer, répéta Larxène d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse. Pas au sens propre, mais l'idée est là. Elle va te scier les deux jambes.

Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme incapable d'assimiler l'information. Me tuer. Me scier les deux jambes. Me détruire. Larxène était comme entrain de me mettre en garde contre cette fille aux cheveux flamboyants qui semblait régir tout l'intérieur de cet établissement. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable d'une telle sincérité envers moi, et l'expression grave de son visage aux lèvres pincés ne démentait en rien ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer.

\- Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?lui demandai-je, plus curieux qu'inquiet.

Axel m'avait agacé. Elle m'avait énervé à traiter de la sorte Larxène, à humilier publiquement son professeur. Elle m'agaçait, et ce depuis seulement deux jours, à vouloir tout contrôler. Mais je ne pouvais retenir ma curiosité mordante de m'attaquer le cerveau. Je voulais comprendre ce qui la motivait. Ce n'était pas normal d'agir de la sorte. Cette fille était trop violente, trop choquante, pour être normale.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire à lui tenir tête, mais je te conseille d'arrêter maintenant, asséna sec Larxène, son regard durement vissé dans le mien.

Je fus surpris par le ton qu'elle prit pour me dire cela. Il était autant raide et acéré qu'inquiet. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, et Axel l'effrayait à un tel point que je crus la voir un instant trembler.

\- Tu as peur d'elle ?osai-je alors, ne pouvant m'en retenir.

Larxène parut fortement surprise, et presque outrée. Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle se leva avec empressement, ramassant ses affaires en me lançant une série de regards des plus haineux.

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, le nouveau ?cracha-t-elle en tournant le dos, se dirigeant à grande hâte vers l'internat.

Je ne pus retenir mes yeux de s'ouvrir grands comme des bols de soupe, et je laissai retomber mes bras le long de mon corps. A croire que le sujet « Axel » était aussi tabou et dangereux à aborder que celui de la Shoah durant un mariage juif. Il n'y avait à présent plus qu'une seule chose que je comprenais. Cette fille était effrayante pour l'intégralité de cet établissement pour une raison qui semblait inconnue à tout le monde. Et depuis deux jours, à chaque fois que je tentais d'aborder le sujet, j'avais l'impression désagréable de lâcher un renard dans un basse cour. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas me laisser marcher dessus ou cesser de me questionner. Car il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais persuadé. Axel n'était pas une simple idiote de collège en quête de pouvoir absolu. Elle était autre chose, mais surtout, elle était intelligente. Cruelle, mauvaise à souhait, mais intelligente, ce qui la différenciait grandement de toutes les garces à qui j'avais pu avoir à faire.

ooo

Je manquai de devenir sourd en ouvrant la porte de la salle, et de perdre l'intégralité de ma vue en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je restai d'ailleurs interdit devant le spectacle déroutant et expérimental que m'offrait Demyx, ma brosse à dent dans la main et ma serviette sous le bras. Le rockeur se trémoussait et se déhanchait comme un forcené dans toute la surface de la salle de bain, affublé d'un peignoir rose en pilou et d'un simple caleçon bleu turquoise à liseré violet, chantant plus fort que la musique sur son enceinte pour le plaisir de se déchirer les cordes vocales.

\- Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' , ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive !hurla le blond sans même s'apercevoir de ma présence, s'improvisant un micro avec sa brosse à cheveux.

Je déglutis, et exécutai un geste terriblement lent visant à me boucher les oreilles. Je n'avais rien contre les Bee Gees. Mais voir Demyx ruiner ainsi un de leur succès en dansant comme Fredy Mercury dans notre salle de bain d'internat, le tout dans une tenue véritablement déroutante était comme l'apogée de ma journée particulièrement épuisante.

\- STAYIN'ALIVE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAIIIIIIVE !continua-t-il de s'époumoner en tournant sur lui même.

Je serrai les dents, et décidai finalement de me manifester en lui tapant sur l'épaule, l'interceptant au milieu d'une pirouette de ballerine. Contre toute attente, le jeune homme m'adressa un clin d'oeil et me saisit les mains pour m'entraîner avec lui, chose qui me fit lâcher ma brosse. La pauvre s'écrasa lamentablement au sol.

\- Demyx, protestai-je en cherchant à l'arrêter.

Le rockeur ferma les yeux et sembla faire complètement abstraction de ce que je voulais lui dire.

\- DEMYX !répétai-je plus fort en lui posant les mains sur les épaules afin de le clouer au sol.

\- Quuuooooi ?chouina enfin le blond, laissant une moue boudeuse lui dévorer le visage. T'aime pas les Bee Gees ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être humain. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

\- Les Bee Gees, c'est universel !reprit-il sans même me laisser le temps de répondre. U-ni-ver-sel ! Tu saisis ?

Je soufflai un grand coup, avant d'inspirer une grand goulée d'air.

\- Demyx, j'ai eu une dure journée, expliquai-je finalement. Et …

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, et plantai à nouveau mes yeux sur la tenue de mon compagnon de chambre. Ces couleurs allaient me rendre aveugle.

\- Sincèrement, je trouve ton caleçon affreux, finis-je par soupirer, ne sachant même plus quoi dire.

J'étais réellement fatigué, et je n'avais pas le cœur à m'opposer à Demyx. Il me changeait bien de Naminé. Pour tout dire, ils étaient aux antipodes. Naminé était douce, Demyx emporté et intenable, elle aimait les couleurs pastels, lui les couleurs criardes. Un instant, je me demandais comment je parvenais à le trouver sympathique.

\- Ah ?s'étonna d'ailleurs le rockeur en baissant les yeux. Moi aussi, en fait. Je vais l'enlever.

\- Pardon ?!m'exclamai-je soudainement en le voyant triturer le liseré de son sous vêtement.

Demyx éclata de rire.

\- Mais non, je simule !s'écria-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Faut te détendre Rox' !

J'eus très envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne m'y aidait pas réellement, mais je le laissais finalement sortir de la salle de bain sans rien ajouter. Son départ jeta d'ailleurs un froid dans la pièce, et je me sentis presque mal à l'aise du silence revenu en me plantant devant les lavabos après avoir ramasser ma brosse à dent. Demyx imposait un tel bruit à chaque pièce qu'il traversait que dès lors qu'il en sortait, le silence semblait pesant et mal venu.

\- Salut Roxas !

Je tournai la tête, surpris, alors que Aqua venait se poser au lavabo à ma droite.

\- Aqua ?m'étonnai-je, haussant les sourcils. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est une routine ici, rigola la jeune fille en étalant du dentifrice bleu sur sa brosse à dent. Je squatte chez vous, si tu préfères.

Je souris autant que ma brosse à dent me le permettait.

\- Alors, comment ça va ?me demanda-t-elle.

Aqua était véritablement la mère de ce petit groupe dont je faisais petit à petit connaissance. Elle veillait sur chacun d'entre nous comme si nous étions ses propres poussins.

\- Un beau jour au paradis, plaisantai-je aigrement, les événements de la journée me revenant en mémoire.

\- On dirait que t'as adopté la devise de la maison, me répondit Aqua en souriant tristement.

La devise de la maison. Cela me laissa amer. Alors tout était toujours bel et bien ainsi. Axel agit et les autres subissent. Il ne s'agissait pas de simples premières impressions infondées de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi on l'entend pas le soir, si elle est si terrible ?finis-je par m'interroger, espérant une réponse.

\- Elle est externe, soupira Aqua en tournant le robinet pour que l'eau coule.

Je hochai doucement la tête. La rousse ne devait pas habiter bien loin du lycée pour pouvoir s'y rendre tous les matins et rentrer chez elle tous les soirs. Cela me soulagea de savoir que nous avions la paix au moins le soir et le matin.

\- Tu es encore entrain de parler d'Axel ?

Je tournai la tête en entendant la voix de Xion. La petite brunette venait de faire irruption devant le lavabo à ma gauche.

\- Arrête donc te t'occuper d'elle, on te l'a déjà dit, grogna-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi. On est si terrible pour que tu ailles voir ailleurs comme ça ?

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

\- Mais non, enfin, vous êtes très agréables, la rassurai-je gentiment. C'est juste que...

Je me mordis la lèvre, pour finalement chasser la fin de ma phrase d'un revers de la main. Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la même conversation avec la moindre personne qui me parlait. Axel était dangereuse, et il ne fallait en aucun cas s'en approcher. Juste la fuir comme la peste. Et je n'aimais pas cette vision simpliste de la situation. Axel m'avait choqué, blessé, et énervé. Je ne voulais plus la laisser agir de la sorte devant moi. Deux jours à la regarder régner étaient deux jours de trop.

\- Bon alors Xion, ce soir je t'explique un peu de maths ?lançai-je pour détourner la conversation.

Le regard bleu de la petite brune sembla s'illuminer de ravissement.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta-t-elle.


	6. Génétique de l'extreme

**Miss PandaManga: Merci pour cette review ! Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à te répondre par PM, alors je le fais là, puisse tu me pardonner. Je suis contente que ce que je fais des personnages te plaise. C'est vrai que je prend beaucoup de liberté à ce niveau là. Et pour les petits secrets, que ce soit Larxène, Axel, ou les autres, tu verras bien !**

 **Un chapitre qui arrive bien tôt, mais pour lequel je me sentais inspirée ! Puisse-t-il vous satisfaire !**

Chapitre 6 :

\- Raaaah, mais c'est pas possible, je vais jamais y arriver !

Xion s'écroula le front contre ses copies de maths, laissant voler les feuilles autour de son crâne. Je lâchai un rire, la regardant se morfondre en faisant la moue sur son classeur, un stylo pendouillant mollement au bout de ses doigts. Cela faisait bien deux heures que je la faisais travailler le chapitre trigonométrie de notre programme de mathématique, et notre mercredi après midi touchait à sa fin tandis que la petite brunette s'épuisait le cerveau.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Xion, tentai de la rassurer en lui tapotant doucement le dessus de la tête. Tu vas comprendre, je te le promets.

\- J'aurais jamais mon bac, je vais rater ma vie, j'aurais pas de travail, maugréa mon élève, un demi sourire nerveux lui déformant le coin des lèvres.

Je ne pus me retenir de rire. C'est fou ce que Xion pouvait être défaitiste. Je la connaissais à peine, et pourtant, cela me sautait aux yeux. Chaque fois qu'elle loupait une équation, qu'elle faisait une faute de calcul, ou même d'orthographe sur une copie de philosophie, elle lâchait un puissant monologue de bien cinq minutes sur l'état actuel de sa vie scolaire qu'elle disait absolument lamentable. A chaque heure de cours, alors qu'elle était une des meilleurs de la classe, mathématique mis à part.

\- Te mine pas le moral, ce soir c'est lasagne et tarte aux fraises, plaisantai-je alors qu'elle soupirait.

\- Ah, oui, souffla-t-elle. C'est vrai.

Elle avait l'air tout simplement déconfite en ramassant ses affaires. Je la regardais faire tranquillement. Elle était peut être une véritable ennemie profonde du monde des maths, elle se démenait comme dans toutes les autres matières, et j'étais heureux qu'elle prenne autant soin de ses études. Elle avait ainsi pu me faire photocopier ses cours pour que je puisse me mettre à jour avec ce nouvel établissement que je fréquentai à présent depuis dix jours. Dix jours écoulés dans une franche camaraderie étonnante avec mes nouvelles connaissances que je me plaisais déjà à appeler « amis ». Je ne les connaissais pas autant qu'eux se connaissaient, mais ils m'avaient tant adopter que je me serais senti coupable de rester à l'écart par peur de m'incruster dans leur bande. Je me sentais bien. Que ce soit dans ma chambre ou dans ma classe, je me sentais de plutôt bonne humeur quand j'allais en cours. La seule tâche au tableau restait Axel. La Axel qui me lâchait des doigts tendus bien hauts quand je la croisais dans un couloir, la Axel qui poussait à bout nos professeurs, la Axel qui torturait véritablement Larxène, la Axel dont je commençais presque à avoir peur, comme le reste du lycée. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point une personne pouvait avoir du pouvoir sur le reste d'une communauté. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, pourtant, et de chercher comme une faille dans son caractère, quelque chose qui me permettrait de me défendre. Aqua avait qualifié cela de curiosité suicidaire. Et je n'avais récolter qu'une nuée d'insultes chaque jour que je tentais en vain de répondre au despote, ainsi qu'un croche pied le jeudi soir, ce qui m'avait valu une belle chute et un bandage au genou.

\- Salut la dedans !

Je tournai la tête vers la porte où venait de surgir Aqua. Elle était en sarouel et t shirt, chaussée de chausson pelucheux et bleus, et souriait, avachie dans l'entrée de ma chambre. Elle m'avait coupé dans le fil de mes pensées, aussi je mis quelques instants à réagir, entre ouvrant la bouche avant d'agiter la main pour la saluer.

\- Vous faites quoi ?balança nonchalamment la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

\- Je range mes maths, lui répondit Xion. Je n'en peux plus.

Aqua lâcha un rire. Cette dernière était légèrement moins studieuse que Xion. En effet, à peine avais-je posé un œil dans ses cahiers, l'état de ceux ci m'avait vivement dissuadé de les photocopier. Ils étaient griffonnés de dessins en tout genre à chaque coin de page, raturés, pourris de gribouillis et d'écritures illisibles.

\- Rox', faut que tu viennes me filer un coup de main, finit par lâcher Aqua.

\- Ah bon ?m'étonnai-je en me levant.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Ben ouais, Demyx doit faire une crise épileptique au milieu d'un couloir, Terra regarde Game of Thrones avec Sora, Kairi refait sa teinture, 'fin bref, y'a plus personne, grogna la jeune fille pour toute réponse.

\- Et tu regardes pas Game of Thrones toi ?demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Aqua lâcha un petit soupir outré.

\- Tu délires ? J'ai déjà fini depuis longtemps !répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Cela me fit sourire.

\- Et tu as besoin de moi pour quoi ?me hasardai-je alors.

\- Pour programmer ma calculatrice, m'expliqua-t-elle. D'où le fait que je ne demande pas d'aide à Xion.

Le petite brune pinça les lèvres. En effet, d'après ce que j'avais pu observer, Xion était également fâchée avec tout ce qui pouvait toucher à l'informatique.

\- Bon, j'arrive.

En entendant ma réponse, Aqua en fut immédiatement soulagée. Visiblement, le devoir sur table de la semaine suivante nécessitait une programmation assidue de sa machine si elle voulait s'en sortir. Et sur le plan mathématique, je la surpassais, pour ne pas dire que je surpassais tout le monde. C'était une de mes fiertés scolaires.

ooo

Le repas fut sympathique. Comme chaque dîner ou chaque petit déjeuner. Curieusement, le midi, chacun semblait plus renfermé. Axel ne mettait pourtant que très rarement les pieds dans le réfectoire, mais cela semblait être une habitude prise par les internes d'être plus discrets dès lors que le reste du monde se mêlait à eux. Nous étions une petite famille de près de deux cents élèves, et nous aimions notre petite famille. Alors ce soir avait été déclarée une grande bataille à coup de peau de clémentine. Demyx ayant malencontreusement reçu un premier morceau de peau orange dans sa tarte aux fraises, était comme devenu fou. Il avait alors ramassé toutes les peaux dans l'assiette d'Aqua, et les avait jeté à la table voisine. Cette échange de politesse parfumée avait été stoppé par les surveillants lorsque le premier bout de tarte avait été lancé.

Nous étions tous donc remontés dans nos chambres en achevant de nous disputer cette bagarre dans l'escalier, Demyx ayant bourré ses poches de peau de clémentine. Il ne cessa d'en balancer sur un garçon aux cheveux gris que je connaissais encore peu. Riku, m'indiqua Aqua. Finalement, nous avions quitté les filles pour nous coucher dans nos chambres respectives, bien que Sora hurle à la mort qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas quitter Kairi. Visiblement, il semblait parfois pris de crises assez étranges.

Le lendemain, le réveil sonna trop tôt à mon goût. Comme de coutume, ce fut lui qui réveilla toute la chambrée, et je pus constater pour la énième fois que le terme tôt ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire de Demyx. Qu'il soit 6h30 ou 18h n'avait aucune importance pour lui, il était toujours porté par la même énergie. Aussi il bondit hors de son lit alors que je peinais à ouvrir les yeux, agitant les bras comme un déluré avant d'attraper ses affaires et de migrer vers la salle de bain.

\- Allez allez, vous rendormez pas, les gars !nous cria-t-il, Terra grognant en posant son oreiller sur le dessus de son crâne. Ce matin c'est SVT, avec la fantastique, affriolante, brillante miss Gainsborough !

\- Et maths avec Mr Xemnas, oui, on connaît la chanson du jeudi matin, grommela Sora en posant enfin pied à terre, me poussant à faire de même.

Il me fallut plus de quatre tentatives avant de parvenir à saisir ma brosse à dent sans la faire tomber, et trois pour passer la porte sans me la prendre. Je dus d'ailleurs retenir un cri de douleur lorsque mon petit orteil rentra en collision avec celle de la salle de bain, et je me tordis un instant en me demandant quel dieu grec j'avais bien pu contrarier pour être si amoureux des coins de meubles ou de mur le matin. Enfin, je m'estimais tout de même plus chanceux que Terra, qui lui, semblait filer le parfait amour avec sa couette. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la lâcher avant que nous ne soyons tous fin prêts, ce qui le poussait ensuite à se préparer en quatrième vitesse pour pouvoir être à l'heure. Ce qui était horrible dans cette histoire, c'était notre heure de libre du jeudi matin. Les externes avaient une heure de plus à dormir, alors que nous, pauvres internes, étions contraints de toujours être parés à la même heure trop matinale.

\- Salut les hommes !

Je tournai une tête cadavérique en direction de la porte de la salle de bain. Aqua, déjà d'attaque à 7h tapante.

\- Chalut !lui répondit Demyx en crachotant du dentifrice.

Il était déjà parfaitement habillé, et achevait sa toilette alors que je finissais de boutonner ma chemise. Cela ne semblait visiblement pas déranger la jeune fille de débarquer ainsi dans notre espace alors que nous nous y habillions.

\- On est PAD ?demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Parés au décollage, traduit-elle en souriant alors que Xion faisait son apparition derrière elle.

La pauvre petite brune ne semblait pas non plus du matin, et se mit à bailler en se frottant les yeux de manière si adorable qu'un sourire me fendit le visage.

\- Oh... euh, désolé, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement en posant une main devant sa bouche.

Je la rassurai d'un regard doux avant de m'étirer.

\- Ouaip, faut juste que t'aille réveiller ton mec, Aqua chérie, répliqua Demyx en se rinçant la goule.

\- C'est pas mon mec, rectifia-t-elle en se dirigeant vers notre chambre.

Xion secoua doucement la tête. C'était le même cinéma à peu près tous les jours. Ces deux se tournaient tellement autour que ça en devenait drôle. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas fichus de se mettre ensemble une bonne fois pour toute. De véritables handicapés sentimentaux. Aqua était d'ailleurs la seule à pouvoir tirer Terra de son sommeil en quelques secondes, alors qu'en plus d'une demi heure, il nous était impossible de lui faire lever ne serait ce qu'un orteil. C'est ainsi que nous le vîmes franchir la porte de la salle de bain en s'habillant d'une main et se coiffant de l'autre, avant d'étaler du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent.

\- Quand est ce que tu vas te décider à te réveiller à la même heure que nous ?finis-je par soupirer, légèrement amusé de le voir paniquer ainsi.

\- Quand je cherais mort !rétorqua-t-il, la bouche encombrée.

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair, et je levai les mains en signe d'abandon pour partir lacer mes chaussures. Mon estomac en profita pour grogner, manifestant ma faim du matin, chose qui me valut une petite moquerie d'Aqua.

\- T'as pas assez mangé hier soir ?me demanda-t-elle d'un air maternel.

\- Demyx à jeté sur les autres la moitié de ma bouffe, ronchonnai-je en fusillant le rockeur du regard.

Ce dernier n'en avait vraisemblablement pas grand chose à faire vu qu'il nouait ses rangers en chantonnant et se trémoussant sur le bord de son lit. Kairi vint nous rejoindre à ce moment précis, et manqua de se faire bousculer par Terra qui courrait vers son armoire afin de saisir manteau et chaussures. Tous fin prêts pour cette nouvelle journée, nous descendîmes vers le self dans un concert de grognement de ventre.

ooo

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi parfaite.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Demyx bavait littéralement sur sa table. Je craignais sincèrement pour la vie de mon cahier de SVT. J'avais eu le malheur de m'asseoir à ses côtés pour cette heure de cours, et je comprenais enfin cette admiration sans borne qu'il vouait à notre professeur dont ne cessait de se moquer notre groupe d'amis. Oui, je devais admettre qu'elle était jolie. Fébrile petite enseignante tout juste tirée des études, ne cessant de serrer ses mains stressée autour de sa jupe longue, apeurée par les fauves que nous étions. Oui, ses longs cheveux lui allaient à merveille. Oui, ses yeux la rendaient charmante. Oui, j'étais d'accord avec Demyx sur ce point, comme la plupart des représentants masculins de ce lycée, je n'en doutais pas. Mais de la à la canoniser comme mon rockeur de voisin, il y avait des limites.

\- Demyx, essaye de suivre un peu, bon sang !chuchotai-je à son attention.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et je soufflai bruyamment. Il se fichait comme de l'an 50 de ce que je pouvais lui raconter. Il n'était obnubilé que par Mlle Gainsborough, et buvait ses paroles comme s'il s'agissait de Dieu en personne. Le pire était sans doute qu'il était un des rares à l'écouter. Car autour de nous, il régnait un bordel monstre. Personne ne se sentait concerner par le cours de SVT que s'échinait à nous livrer cette pauvre femme sans autorité. A mon goût, elle était bien trop gentille, et la moindre parole qui sortait de sa bouche était instantanément happée par le brouhaha de la salle.

\- S'il vous plaît !tenta-t-elle alors, levant la main, peu convaincante.

Personne ne lui prêta attention, chose qui ne me surprit pas. Elle était bien charmante, cette prof, mais parfaitement transparente. Elle ne savait pas comment se faire respecter. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, je vis Aqua se lever d'un bond derrière moi, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

\- Bouclez là !cria-t-elle alors en abattant son poing sur la table.

Sa voix avait porté tellement fort que l'intégralité de la classe se tut immédiatement. Même Axel, despote et grande reine des abeilles qu'elle était, ferma sa grande gueule et tourna un regard sceptique et courroucée vers Aqua depuis la table sur laquelle elle était vulgairement assise. Un instant, je fus impressionnée par la capacité de mon amie à régir ainsi une telle dispersion de deux simples mots. Elle avait même su faire taire la rouquine la plus turbulente que la Terre ait jamais porté, et je compris alors qu'elle avait sans doute une influence similaire à la sienne. Aqua était forte, elle était imposante, mais ne se servait jamais de son caractère de petit chef pour emprisonner derrière elle tout son public. Au contraire, elle protégeait le petit monde qui gravitait autour d'elle. Je me crus capable de lui conseiller la politique comme plan d'avenir.

\- Merci bien, gronda-t-elle en se rasseyant, faisant signe à notre professeur qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Cette dernière hocha nerveusement la tête avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Bien, merci, euh... Aqua, bredouilla Mlle Gainsborough sans grande assurance, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je... Je voulais qu'on reparle un peu de la division cellulaire.

Elle se rapprocha de l'ordinateur afin de lancer un diaporama.

\- Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me donner le nom de ces phases ?nous demanda-t-elle en le faisant défiler jusqu'à tomber sur une photo à échelle microscopique.

Le silence planait dans la salle de classe, et seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit. Elle s'en trouva plus déstabiliser encore. Réfléchissant un instant, je m'apprêtai à lever la main, mais la jeune femme reprit la parole.

\- Axel ?osa-t-elle.

Toute la classe se pétrifia. Cette prof était ou suicidaire, ou réellement stupide. A moins qu'elle ne croit désespérément aux miracles. La rouquine se redressa sur sa table, et haussa les sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas se sentir bien concernée par la question, pourtant, je la devinai facilement entrain de se délecter de son entrée en scène. Car chaque fois qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, volontairement ou non, tout le monde la fermait. J'entendais même certains élèves déglutirent d'angoisse autour de moi.

\- La préphase, lâcha Axel sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Je fus surpris de sa réponse. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une telle personne prenne la peine de répondre à une question de cours. Je pensais qu'elle allait une fois encore renvoyer bouler l'être inférieur qui osait lui adresser une requête. Mais non. Elle s'était contenter de soupirer une mauvaise réponse. Car oui, ce n'était pour moi pas la préphase. Je me mordis la lèvre. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la contredire. Tout en moi me hurlait de me taire. Mes amis ne cessaient de me mettre en garde. Même Larxène m'avait clairement dit de ne jamais m'opposer à elle. D'ailleurs, je la vis clairement m'observer du coin de l'oeil, comme si elle anticipait déjà ma réaction, passant des doigts nerveux dans ses cheveux blonds. Je sentais son regard maquillé me brûler la peau tant il me hurlait de rester silencieux.

\- En fait, c'est l'anaphase.

J'avais craqué. Je m'étais levé pour me tourner vers Axel et lui faire face avant de lui balancer la bonne réponse comme s'il s'agissait d'une recette de cuisine simplissime. Derrière moi, je vis les yeux de Aqua se fermer sur un air consterné, et ceux de Xion s'ouvrir grands comme des soucoupes. Et un peu plus loin dans la classe, Terra avait la main en suspend en me hurlant un silencieux « Mais t'es con ou quoi ? ». Je ne me sentis pas concerné par l'insulte jusqu'à ce que le regard vert d'Axel me foudroie l'intégralité du corps. Peut être que pour une fois, j'aurais dû m'en tenir à ce que l'on me disait et m'incliner devant cette fille.


	7. Street fighter in the couloir

**Miss PandaManga: Non, t'en fais pas, t'es pas tyrannique xD. Et oui, en effet, c'est bien Mr Xemnas qui s'est fait envoyer bouler. Pauvre Roxas hein ? Il sait pas ce qu'il va prendre ! Mais en effet, elle est pire que les racailles de collège. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle leur ressemble, car ça ne lui aurait donner guère plus de profondeur qu'une poêle à frire... Fin bon, trève de blabla, voici la suite ! La bise !**

Chapitre 7 :

Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il m'avait pris. Axel ne cessait de me dévisager, laissant le silence régner en maître autour de nous. D'abord avec colère. Puis, avec un semblant de froideur qui fit naître en moi une peur certaine. Je sentis le bout de mes doigts trembler alors que ses grands yeux verts me trouaient de toute part. Elle n'avait pas bouger, pas ouvert la bouche, mais l'aura incroyable qui l'entourait et tout ce qu'elle dégageait avait le don de mettre tous mes sens en alerte. Cela me troubla. Jamais je ne m'étais retrouvé aussi longtemps confronté à elle. Habituellement, il s'agissait plus de simples altercations dans les couloirs, suite auxquelles nous repartions chacun de notre côté, moi bien plus ébranlé qu'elle. Mais cette fois ci, je n'avais pas de solution de repli. J'eus la curieuse et trop désagréable sensation d'être à sa merci.

Le toussotement de notre professeur me fit sortir de ce gouffre dans lequel je me sentais chuter.

\- Ro... Roxas a raison, bredouilla-t-elle, complètement désemparée de ce qu'elle avait provoqué.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit alors qu'Axel tournait lentement son regard vers Mrs Gainsborough qui semblait vouloir rentrer en terre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Même si elle avait l'air tout à fait inoffensive, elle cherchait à faire cours malgré le despote à qui elle avait à faire.

\- Tss...

Je haussai un sourcil face au simple sifflement d'Axel. Un instant, la jeune fille baissa les yeux, avant de commencer à ricaner.

\- Je m'en doute bien, reprit elle en souriant, carnassière. C'est un si bon élève. Et il ne manque jamais une occasion de le montrer.

Je déglutis, sentant mes jambes trembler. Elle allait me faire payer cela. Tout dans le ton de sa voix me le hurlait. J'allais le regretter amèrement. Tous m'avaient mis en garde contre elle et le danger qu'elle représentait, mais, idiot que j'étais, je n'en avais eu cure. Mais à présent, je me sentais particulièrement mal, brûlé par ses prunelles vertes. Elle m'irradiait de toute sa stature. Cette fille qui n'avait pas l'air d'en être une, cette fille qui roulait ses clopes en plein cours, cette fille qui cherchait sans cesse à terroriser le petit peuple qui fourmillait autour de sa petite personne.

La sonnerie retentit. Puissante. Pourtant, je n'en perçus qu'un vague bourdonnement. Les élèves autour de nous rassemblèrent leurs affaires aussi vite que possible, et je mis quelques temps à réagir. A vrai dire, il fallut que Demyx tire légèrement sur la manche de mon pull pour que je commence à plier mon cahier et mes feuilles. Toujours aussi abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se produire, je suivais mes amis vers la sortie. Aucun d'eux n'osa parler, soufflant un simple « au revoir » à notre professeur de SVT lorsque nous passâmes la porte.

\- Hey, le génie !

Mon sang se glaça alors que je faisais volte face. A ma droite, Aqua serra le poing, alors que derrière moi, Xion me serra instinctivement la main. J'en fus assez surpris, et je la sentis sursauter puis rapidement s'excuser avant même que je ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit. Un instant, je la crus entrain de cacher un rougissement derrière ses cheveux noirs.

\- Fiches lui la paix, la tarée !vociféra immédiatement Aqua en se plaçant devant tout le monde.

Je me sentis gêné de la violence avec laquelle la jeune fille me défendait. Mais Axel ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, appuyée contre le mur de la salle que nous venions de quitter.

\- Aqua, j'te conseille pas de briser notre semblant d'entente en maternant ce tocard, rétorqua la rouquine en sortant ses mains de ses poches pour les poser contre ses hanches.

Sur le qui vive, Aqua allait ré attaquer, mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. J'avais compris qu'il existait un léger respect entre ces deux filles. La plupart du temps, et dès qu'elles avaient à se parler, elles s'appelaient pas leurs prénoms, et ne cherchaient pas à se surpasser. Elles restaient distantes sans se chercher des poux, aussi je ne souhaitais en aucun cas voir cette petite paix se briser par ma faute. Je repassais devant Aqua, tentant de lui sourire tant bien que mal.

\- C'est bon, lâchai-je en me gonflant d'assurance. Si elle veut me parler, je ne vais pas lui refuser.

Je l'avais chercher, et j'en avais bien conscience.

\- Mais...tenta la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, je vous rejoins, la coupai-je.

Pendant quelques instants, je sentis toute ma bande bien réticente à cette idée, alors qu'Axel s'impatientait sur son coin de mur. Et je n'avais aucune envie de l'énerver avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche, aussi je leur fis un petit geste de la main pour les encourager à déguerpir. Ce fut Terra qui réagit le premier, attrapant fermement Aqua par les épaules et l'entraînant avec lui. Xion suivit le mouvement non sans m'adresser un dernier regard avant d'être empoignée par Sora. Demyx, quant à lui, dévisagea longuement Axel, qui finit par hausser un sourcil, avant de pointer son doigt vers elle sans doute pour la mettre en garde. Sincèrement, cet homme avait un grain.

\- Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?attaquai-je dès que nous fûmes seuls.

Axel fit un pas dans ma direction. Son étrange calme me fit peur. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être aussi neutre dans son attitude.

\- Alors, ça te plaît d'avoir toujours raison ?grinça-t-elle.

\- Non, mais il aurait été bien stupide de te laisser sur une mauvaise réponse, répliquai-je sans me démonter.

Lentement, la jeune fille hocha la tête, puis pinça les lèvres. Pour finalement me pousser contre le mur.

\- Ça te plaît d'avoir le dessus, pour une fois ?cracha-t-elle, soudainement plus brutale.

Je sentis ses mains me serrer les bras si fort que je crus ses ongles capables de pénétrer ma peau. Je grimaçai.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, d'avoir le dessus !m'agaçai-je à mon tour. Je ne suis pas aussi fêlé que toi !

La rousse serra les dents. J'en avais plus qu'assez de ses sautes d'humeurs. Je ne comprenais pas comment Aqua pouvait rester aussi neutre avec elle. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps. Un poing s'abattit sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit grogner. Elle n'avait pas frapper fort. Elle avait simplement frapper pour me montrer qu'elle était capable de le faire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle me préservait comme cela alors que venait de l'insulter.

\- Bordel, mais je te demande pas la lune non plus !cria-t-elle, me plaqua plus encore contre le mur. Je veux que tu te la fermes, putain ! Que tu te la fermes et que tu me surpasses pas !

\- Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais pu me retenir de lui poser la question. Et curieusement, le silence se fit. Elle stoppa le moindre de ce geste.

\- Pourquoi ?répétai-je alors, aussi déstabilisé qu'elle par sa réaction. Pourquoi tu veux avoir le dessus sur tout le monde ?

Le visage de mon vis à vis se ferma. Et dans le fond de ses prunelles passèrent un bon millier d'émotions, avant que ne revienne une haine sans borne. C'est à cet instant précis que je réalisais qu'elle n'était pas que cela. Elle ne pouvait être que violente. Et alors qu'elle se murait dans un mutisme angoissant, me tenant toujours fermement, je ne pus me retenir de la contempler gravement. J'avais touché quelque chose, et une ride soucieuse lui barra le front. Elle n'avait pas un visage désagréable. Elle avait un visage expressif, quand on prenait la peine de le regarder. Un visage bien à elle.

\- Me pousse pas à bout.

Sa phrase avait été soufflée de manière presque inaudible.

\- Pardon ?m'étonnai-je sans vraiment le vouloir.

Pour toute réponse, je reçus un coup dans le ventre avant qu'elle ne me lâche, ce qui me brisa en deux. Je m'effondrai contre le mur. Axel ne prit pas la peine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et s'éloigna, me laissant là où elle m'avait lâcher, une douleur aiguë naissant dans le ventre. Je grimaçai, me retrouvant bientôt seul contre le mur de notre salle de SVT. Je me sentais amer, désorienté. Jamais je ne m'étais fait frappé de la sorte. Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression que cela aurait pu être évité, ni que cela n'avait servi à rien. En effet, au fond de moi, j'étais persuadé d'avoir découvert certaines choses à propos de cette maudite fille, et me faire mal mener était une étape clé pour la comprendre. La comprendre. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi je pensais à la comprendre alors qu'elle m'avait mis à terre.

\- Roxas ?

Je n'eus pas vraiment besoin de relever les yeux pour reconnaître la personne qui me parlait. En dehors de sa voix, je voyais ses chaussures. De belles bottines en cuir noir perchées sur des talons aiguilles. Larxène.

\- T'es pas censée être en maths, toi ?soufflai-je difficilement.

\- Vie scolaire, grommela la blonde. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fous étalé par terre comme un clochard ?

Je souris. C'était le super pouvoir de cette fille. Quoi qu'elle dise, elle m'amusait.

\- Je souffre d'un syndrome très rare qui me pousse à ramper de 10h15 à 11h, répondis-je alors.

Je la devinai levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle s'agenouillait pour se placer plus à ma hauteur.

\- Sans rire, finit-elle par râler, me passant un bras autour de la taille pour me relever.

Je grimaçai.

\- Je me suis fait taper par une gonzesse, grognai-je, prenant un ton machiste volontairement caricatural.

\- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con, soupira Larxène en commençant à marcher, me traînant contre elle comme un boulet. Tu veux qu'on te fasse canoniser après ta mort ?

Je hochai doucement la tête.

\- Si c'est pas trop vous demander, marmonnai-je en me redressant. Tu m'emmènes ou ?

\- Chez le Pape, rétorqua la blonde d'un air exaspéré.

Je commençais à comprendre que mes questions ne l'agaçaient pas vraiment. Elle se donnait l'air en colère juste pour garder l'image qu'elle s'était faite ici.

\- Et c'est loin ?m'amusai-je.

Larxène leva les yeux au ciel en s'engageant dans un autre couloir.

\- Nan mais faut pas rêver non plus, on va juste en maths, râla-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Elle toqua sans me lâcher. Peut être avait elle peut que je m'effondre. Pourtant, je forçai mes deux jambes à se remettre. Il fallait bien que je marche jusqu'à mon bureau, où devait m'attendre Xion, autant effrayée par les chiffres que par mon état à mon retour. Surtout que Mr Xemnas n'était pas particulièrement clément depuis qu'Axel l'avait poussé à bout. Lui déjà réputé pour être l'homme le moins patient que la terre ait jamais portée.

\- Où étiez vous, tous les deux ?nous attaqua immédiatement le prof de maths lorsque Larxène ouvrit la porte.

La blonde ne se démonta pas, et d'un air hautain, lui tendit un mot de la vie scolaire.

\- Et j'ai dû porté cet idiot qui a réussi à tomber dans l'escalier, ajouta-t-elle sans se soucier de la grimace que je tirai.

D'une certaine manière, elle avait trouvé l'excuse pour laquelle je me creusait la tête, mais d'une autre, elle vendait la mèche à mes amis qui n'allaient en aucun cas être dupes. Je ne pouvais pas m'être fait mal dans un escalier. Eux savaient que je venais de parler avec Axel, et le fait que Larxène ait dû me porter ne pouvait qu'être en lien avec cette altercation.

\- Très bien, se contenta de lâcher Mr Xemnas.

Larxène s'assit à sa place, et je fis de même, cherchant à ne pas paraître trop cassé malgré la douleur. Pour ce deuxième coup, elle n'y était pas allé de main morte. D'ailleurs, elle avait également jugé bon de sécher ces deux heures de cours.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?chuchota immédiatement Xion lorsque je tombai sur ma chaise.

\- Rien de bien grave, soupirai-je en sortant mes affaires.

La petite brune fronça les sourcils.

\- Menteur, grogna-t-elle.

Je fus surpris de sa réplique. Xion n'était jamais agressive. Elle était même la personne la plus mignonne que je connaisse avec Naminé. Pourtant, elle me dévisageait de deux yeux féroces, ses petits poings contractés.

\- Xion, ne t'inquiète pas, abdiquai-je finalement. On en parlera ce soir, il vaut mieux.

Je n'avais aucune envie de m'attirer les foudres de Mr Xemnas, même s'il avait plus l'allure d'une petite fille après la lionne ne furie que je venais d'affronter. Et que je n'avais pas fini d'affronter. J'avais l'intuition étrange d'avoir remis la balle au centre.

\- Je ne veux pas que cette fille te fasse de mal.

Je haussai les sourcils. Xion ne me regardait pas. Elle avait le regard vissé sur sa feuille. Comme si son aveu n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Mais cela me fit plaisir. Cela me faisait du bien de retrouver sa tranquillité communicative et apaisante.


	8. Top chef version cannibal

**Miss PandaManga: Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard, tu es toute pardonnée ! C'est déjà super que tu laisses une review :D. Aussi, pour Aqua et Axel, tu verras bien. Je dirais simplement que c'est plus compliqué que tu penses. Le petit secret d'Axel n'a pas grand chose à voir avec ça, c'est surtout une question de personne et de caractère. Et pour Xion, je dirais que ça va faire des petites étincelles ;). La bise !**

Chapitre 8 :

Je ne pouvais nier que ma journée avait été particulièrement ardue. Cette confrontation avec Axel m'avait sincèrement ébranlée, et en plus de cela, j'avais dû batailler tous les cours durant avec mes amis pour qu'ils ne me traînent pas à l'infirmerie. Un instant, j'avais même cru Xion capable de pleurer pour m'amadouer, sans aucun doute soutenue par Aqua, grande manipulatrice et chef de supercherie. En un mot, tout cela avait été épuisant, et je devais reconnaître que je n'avais pas suivi grand chose des deux dernières heures de physique. Malgré les multiples rappels à l'ordre du prof, je n'avais pas su rester attentif à ses spectres lumineux. Aussi je me traînais doucement vers l'internat en quête de repos, alors que mon cerveau moulinait comme un réacteur de central nucléaire. Je ne cessais de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Notre altercation avait été brève, violente, mais largement intéressante. J'avais appris certaines choses, j'en avais conclu d'autres. Axel ne voulait pas que je la surpasse, ni que quiconque ne lui fasse de l'ombre. Elle ne souhaitait que nous surplomber du haut de son trône. Et si elle s'acharnait à tous nous rabaisser à l'état de vermine dès lors que nous pénétrions dans son territoire, j'étais à peu près sûr que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur d'un jour tomber. Elle craignait une chute trop rude. En revanche, la raison pour laquelle elle avait peur de ne plus être craint de l'établissement entier restait très sombre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait la pousser à se protéger comme cela des autres. Car elle se protégeait. Sa réaction lorsque je lui ai posé des questions ne laissait pas l'ombre d'un doute la dessus. Et à présent, je n'avais envie que d'une chose. Connaître la réponse à cette question à laquelle elle n'avait répondu que par un coup de poing. Peut être allais je me mêler de ses affaires, et peut être n'allais je pas en ressortir indemne, mais je voulais savoir. Je ne souhaitais en aucun cas lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil et me cacher comme tout le monde ici.

Finalement, je me plantais devant ma porte de chambre, la tête pleine à craquer, et fus curieux de ne pas la trouver ouverte. Ne pas entendre Demyx hurler dans tout l'étage me fit d'ailleurs froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de mes colocataires de rester se morfondre sur un banc en bas. Nous étions plutôt amateurs de goûter dès la sortie des cours, aussi nous nous précipitions tous vers notre placard à nourriture. Haussant les épaules, je finis par actionner la poignée, ne souhaitant pas me poser plus encore de questions. Peu importe le drame qui se préparait, j'estimais avoir eu ma dose pour ces dernières 24 heures.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, la surprise fut cependant bien grande. Si grande que je restais dans l'encadrement de la porte, la mâchoire décrochée et prête à tomber à terre. La scène sur laquelle je venais de tomber ne faisait pas partie des options envisagées pour expliquer l'absence de ma bande. Non loin de moi, sur le bureau en face du mien, se tenait Kairi, ses cheveux lit de vin légèrement emmêlés, en simple sous vêtements, les jambes enroulées sensuellement autour de la taille de Sora. J'en fis tomber mon sac au sol avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Le bruit que fit mon bagage attira leur attention, les obligeant à cesser leurs embrassades langoureuses et pleine de bave.

\- Roxas ?!s'écria Kairi en attrapant le pull de son copain, abandonné à sa droite, pour se couvrir.

\- Me dit pas qu'ils t'ont pas prévenu !renchérit Sora, surpris et presque agacé.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, sans même prêter attention à la pauvre Kairi qui se jetait sur toutes les fringues qu'elle pouvait trouver afin de cacher son soutien gorge en dentelle.

\- Mais... Mais prévenu de quoi ?lâchai-je alors, complètement ahuri.

Celle là, c'était la meilleure. Je ne savais absolument pas de quoi je devais être prévenu, ni pourquoi je retrouvais ce gentil petit couple en plein préliminaire sur un des bureaux de ma chambre. Malheureusement, Sora n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, et se retrouva couper dans son envie de le faire par une cavalcade dans le couloir, qui s'acheva finalement dans notre chambre.

\- Roxas !

Je reconnus la poigne d'Aqua qui agrippait le col de mon pull pour me balancer derrière elle avant de reconnaître sa voix. Je manquai de tomber à l'arrivée, et Terra, déboulant derrière la jeune fille, me rattrapa de justesse. S'en suivirent Demyx et Xion, cette dernière claquant la porte derrière elle. Sincèrement, le KGB aurait pu venir m'embarquer à coup de matraque et de taser en baragouinant quelques insultes en jargon russe que cela n'aurait pas été pire tant ma surprise était grande.

\- Désolée, désolée !s'écria Aqua sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. On a complètement oublié !

\- Ah ben, super, merci !râla Sora en croisant les bras contre son torse nu, son pantalon à peine reboutonné.

Pendant près de cinq minutes, tous se confondirent en excuses, manquant presque de s'agenouiller devant le couple interrompu. Cela me sembla particulièrement caricatural.

\- Mais, de quoi j'ai pas été prévenu ?finis-je par demander, les coupant alors que Demyx commençait à se prosterner aux pieds d'une Kairi un peu gênée.

Aqua se gratta l'arrière du crâne alors que Xion rougissait à vu d'oeil.

\- Ben, en fait, attaqua la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Faut pas venir dans la chambre de 18h30 à 19h. C'est leur demi heure.

Je haussai un sourcil, me redressant peu à peu.

\- Mais, la semaine dernière...

\- Parce que c'était au tour de notre chambre de les accueillir, me coupa Xion. Mais, tu vois, on avait oublié de te dire que cette semaine, à cette heure là, il fallait venir squatter chez nous. Désolée.

Tous me murmurèrent de plates excuses, alors que je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est pas grave, soupirai-je enfin. Mais, s'il y a d'autres trucs sur lesquels faut me prévenir, allez y. J'ai pas envie de faire à nouveau face à ce genre de trucs.

\- Vas y, dis que je suis moche !rétorqua Kairi, vexée.

Demyx la regarda d'un air blasé.

\- T'es moche, lâcha-t-il avec toute la compassion du monde.

Terra éclata de rire, bientôt suivi de Sora, chose qui manqua de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale. Kairi manqua de tuer son copain à coup de stylo à bille, et Aqua dû jouer de ses muscles pour les séparer. A croire que ce n'était vraiment pas la journée de ce couple.

\- Du coup, si je comprend bien, la semaine prochaine, c'est chez vous qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer ?demandai-je à Xion, qui regardait la scène avec amusement.

\- C'est ça !me répondit-elle, joyeuse.

Je souris. La cohabitation avec cette troupe était décidément bien amusante.

\- Enfin, quand Aqua et Terra seront ensemble, on pourra plus aller nul part, renchérit Demyx en haussant les épaules.

Les deux concernés rougirent de concert, chose qui nous fit rire encore plus fort, alors que Kairi en était encore à traiter son copain de tous les noms.

\- Comme des clochards au milieu de la cours, résumai-je pour plaisanter.

Cela acheva de détendre l'assemblée, et nous attendîmes que les deux zouaves d'amoureux finissent de se rhabiller pour prendre la direction du réfectoire.

ooo

Le repas ne fut pas de tout repos, mais cela commençait à être habituel. Aussi nous n'avions pas tardé à remonter dans nos chambres, les autres ayant très certainement saisi ma fatigue. J'étais couché sur mon lit, Aqua assise à mon bureau, tandis que Sora et Demyx se brossaient les dents, et que Terra et Xion prenaient leur douche. Nous aurions pu avoir une chambre commune que cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose. La chambre des filles étaient leur lieu de vie officiel, mais, en vérité, elles vivaient avec nous.

\- Roxas ?m'interpella finalement Aqua, me faisant tourner la tête.

\- Mmh ?marmonnai-je pour toute réponse.

La jeune fille ferma le cahier qu'elle avait ouvert juste pour la forme, et se tourna pleinement vers moi. Je n'aimais pas quand elle me regardait aussi sérieusement, et je tentai vainement de me fondre dans mon lit.

\- Est ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?me demanda-t-elle en souriant amèrement.

Je lâchai un soupire. Un instant, j'eus l'impression d'être surveillé par la Gestapo. C'était fou de ne pas pouvoir parler a qui je le souhaitais. Je ne faisais pas non plus face à Ben Laden. Certes, sur le coup, elle m'avait fait franchement peur. Mais je n'avais pas pour autant envie de me rendre.

\- C'est bon, Aqua, je vais bien, grommelai-je alors.

\- Je te demande pas si tu vas bien, je te demande ce qu'il s'est passé, rétorqua la jeune fille, visiblement très déterminée.

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux. Je n'allais pas couper à des explications. Ils devaient tous en attendre, et j'en avais déjà promis à Xion lorsque je l'avais rejointe en maths.

\- On s'est un peu... Disons, disputés, avouai-je. Et elle en est venue aux mains assez rapidement.

\- Okay, tu t'es fait taper dessus, conclut Aqua avec une certaine pointe de colère dans la voix.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me suis pris deux petits coups, c'est pas non plus la fin du monde, répliquai-je. Et puis bon, s'il faut en passer par là …

Aqua fronça les sourcils, et pencha la tête sur le côté, alors que je regrettai immédiatement les paroles que j'avais prononcé.

\- S'il faut en passer par là pour quoi, si je puis me permettre ?me demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Je passais un véritable interrogatoire pour la police scientifique. C'en était gênant.

\- Je... Je sais pas, mentis-je. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir une raison à sa conduite un peu brutale.

Aqua éclata de rire.

\- Un peu brutale ?répéta-t-elle, hilare. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Oui, bon, carrément infernale, rectifiai-je. Toujours est il qu'il doit y avoir une raison à ça. Toi qui la connais depuis assez longtemps, t'as jamais compris pourquoi elle était comme ça ?

Aqua cessa de rire, et posa ses mains contre ses genoux croisés. Soudain, elle me parut plus triste. Presque touchée par ce que je venais de dire. J'en vins alors à la soupçonner de s'être elle même déjà posée les mêmes questions que moi.

\- Non, jamais, soupira-t-elle. Et pourtant, j'ai essayé. Mais quand j'ai vu ce qu'il se passait dès qu'on tentait quelque chose contre elle, j'ai abandonné. Je n'avais aucune envie de finir embrocher au portail du collège.

Je hochai doucement la tête avant de déglutir. La discussion venait de prendre un tournant bien plus sombre.

\- Elle est forcément perturbée par quelque chose, murmurai-je pour moi même. Il y a quelque chose.

\- Je n'en sais rien Roxas, me répondit malgré tout Aqua. J'ai arrêté de chercher à comprendre depuis un bon moment. Cela n'aboutit à rien.

Je pinçai les lèvres. Il devait y avoir une explication à cela. Cela ne pouvait pas être réellement dans la nature de cette fille d'être aussi antipathique.

\- Mais pourquoi ça n'aboutit jamais ?

Je m'entêtai à en savoir le plus possible sur les recherches que Aqua avait bien pu mener lors de ses années de collège.

\- Je crois que ça n'aboutit à rien parce qu'elle ne veut tout simplement pas qu'on la comprenne, souffla alors mon amie, me laissant bien surpris.

Il y avait quelque chose. Aqua ne le niait pas. Comme moi, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas parvenue à dénicher ce qu'il y avait, et avait semble t il rendu les armes. Moi, je n'avais aucune intention de le faire. Plus que jamais, je voulais savoir, comprendre, percer à jour ce petit mystère qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Il me titillait chaque fois que je croisais la rouquine, chaque fois même que je pensais à elle. Et dieu seul savait à quel point je pouvais penser souvent à elle.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ce soir ?

La voix de Terra venait de couper Aqua dans son envie d'ajouter quelque chose. Elle referma la bouche de manière tout à fait naturelle, et s'empressa de lui sourire presque grotesquement alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, assez perplexe.

\- J'interromps quelque chose ?demanda-t-il, m'adressant un drôle de regard moyennement amical.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, et ne pus me retenir de secouer les mains en signe de totale innocence.

\- Non, absolument pas !clamai-je sans hésiter, ne souhaitant pas le rendre jaloux de ma proximité avec sa presque copine.

Il grogna un « mouais » assez peu convaincu, mais finit par se détendre au bout de quelques secondes de silence assez pesantes. Je retins de justesse un soupir soulagé, alors que Aqua posai les pieds sur mon bureau, toujours assise sur ma chaise.

\- On se matte le dernier épisode d'Hannibal, et après on attaque Breaking Bad ?proposa la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, a nouveau souriante.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je vois que vous avez de bons goûts !m'exclamai-je.

\- Tu connais ?s'étonna Aqua.

Je hochai la tête.

\- J'ai déjà fini Hannibal, et j'ai regardé quelques épisodes de Breaking Bad, lui répondis-je. Mais, ça me tente bien de continuer !

\- Ahah ! Pas de spoils, sinon gare à toi !me menaça Terra en sortant de son armoire un ordinateur portable.

Je levai les mains, parfaitement innocent. S'il y avait bien des séries qu'il ne fallait pas spoiler, c'était celles ci.

\- Je ne spoile pas, mais, je vous préviens, lâchai-je sous les regard suspicieux de mes amis. Vous allez faire une dépression.

\- La fin d'Hannibal est si horrible que ça ?couina Xion, qui venait de rentrer à l'instant dans la chambre, une serviette enroulée sur les cheveux.

Je mimais une couture sur mes lèvres, leur indiquant que je n'en dirais pas plus, et les laissais installer notre séance cinéma. J'étais bien content que l'on partage tous des goûts à peu près similaires, cela rendait la cohabitation bien plus simple. D'ailleurs, je ne pus me retenir de rire lorsque les deux filles s'étranglèrent sur le matelas installé par terre une fois le fatidique dernier épisode passé, alors que Demyx mimait un suicide digne d'une tragédie grec. C'est ce moment précis que Kairi choisit pour nous rejoindre, et elle ne put se retenir d'ouvrir de grands yeux en voyant trois cadavres traîner devant un écran de pc. A croire qu'elle était l'âme maudite de cette joyeuse troupe.


	9. Cellulaire

**Merci encore pour la review, MissPandaManga !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

\- Moi ? Oh oui, moi, ça va, répondis-je gaiement, l'oreille collée contre mon téléphone portable.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit ce dimanche soir, seul au milieu de notre chambre, en pleine conversation avec la charmante Naminé. Entendre sa jolie voix douce et claire m'avait bien manqué. Même si elle n'était pas aussi bavarde que Aqua, je sentais bien qu'elle avait des choses à me raconter. Aussi je la laissais me parler de ses cours, de la vie au lycée sans moi, des quelques amis que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Parfois, elle riait en me livrant une anecdote amusante sur une quelconque personne qu'elle comme moi n'apprécions pas particulièrement. L'univers bien plus calme de mon ancien établissement me manquait.

\- Et de ton côté, comment ça se passe ?me demanda finalement mon amie. Comment est le lycée ? Tu as rencontré des gens ?

Je lâchai un petit rire en me tournant sur le dos. Naminé n'était pas bavarde, mais elle restait une fille curieuse et avide de nouveautés.

\- Il est bien plus agréable que ce que je pensais, répondis-je en scrutant le plafond. Les gens sont sympa, je me suis déjà trouvé une bande. Et à l'internat, la cohabitation est bien plus simple que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

\- Comment sont ils ?attaqua immédiatement Naminé, que je devinais dans la même position que moi.

Mécaniquement, je me tournai vers le lit de Demyx, complètement sans dessus dessous. Mais comment allais-je bien pouvoir lui décrire un tel animal en une phrase ?

\- Il y a trois filles, dont une qui te ressemble beaucoup dans sa manière d'être, commençai-je alors. Elle s'appelle Xion. Après, il y a mes colocataires, Sora, qui est le copain d'une des filles, Kairi. Et puis il y a Terra, et …

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec une violence inouïe, laissant paraître derrière elle un Demyx enragé. D'un geste assuré, et sans se soucier de mes yeux soudainement écarquillés, il balança ses bouteilles de shampoing et gel douche sur son étagère, ses cheveux trempés gouttant sur son peignoir rose bonbon. Puis il se tourna vers moi, alors que Naminé s'évertuait à comprendre ma perte de parole actuelle, et m'adressa un grand sourire diabolique. Je déglutis d'instinct alors qu'il bondissait sur moi, toutes griffes dehors, sans aucune raison apparente. D'un geste assuré, il m'arracha mon portable des mains, et le colla à son oreille, me poussant enfin à réagir. Je me levai d'un bon dans le but de lui reprendre mon bien, chose qui se solda par un échec cuisant, vu qu'il me repoussa d'un simple coup de doigt dans l'épaule.

\- Alllooooooooooooooo ?cria-t-il d'une voix aiguë, alors que je me claquai le front du revers de la main.

\- Euh... Roxas ?entendis-je Naminé s'étonner à l'autre bout du fil, sans aucun doute entrain de regarder son téléphone comme s'il était possédé.

Demyx hocha négativement la tête.

\- Désolé chérie, mais il m'a laissé son portable, s'excusa le plus sincèrement possible Demyx alors que je tentai de lui arracher mon portable des mains.

J'en fus ainsi réduit à essayer plusieurs figures acrobatiques expérimentales dans l'unique but de reprendre mon appel alors que Demyx se baladait dans toute la pièce, répondant aux questions complètement perdues de ma meilleur amie par des réponses toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres.

\- Allez, Demyx, rends le moi !finis-je par grogner, sa main m'écrasant la joue pour que je ne l'approche pas à moins d'une longueur de bras.

\- Non, non !répliqua-t-il. Oui, je suis désolée Naminé-chou, mais il est intenable ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de lui.

Le rockeur me jeta un petit regard compatissant, comme si j'avais été un enfant en bas âge abandonné par mes parents dans un rayon de super marché.

\- Euh, oui, sans doute, bredouilla la voix de Naminé, visiblement à cour d'arguments.

\- Bon, écoute, je vois ce que je peux faire, et on se rappelle, ok ?conclut Demyx en souriant de toutes ses dents. Allez, bisous !-

Puis il raccrocha sous mon regard médusé. Je ne sus même pas quoi faire d'autre sinon reprendre mon portable sans rien ajouter lorsque Demyx me le rendit, tout content de sa nouvelle connerie. Décidément, j'étais de plus en plus persuadé que jamais personne ne pourrait pleinement comprendre son mode de fonctionnement.

\- T'es bon à interné, marmonnai-je enfin en envoyant rapidement un sms d'excuses à ma pauvre amie qui devait me penser drogué.

\- Je prend ça comme un compliment, me répondit Demyx en attrapant des vêtements dans son armoire. Mais, elle est cool ta copine !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- C'était pas exactement un compliment, lui fis-je remarquer. Ta logique est vraiment incompréhensible.

\- Oui, je sais, se contenta de lâcher le blond, tout sourire.

Je haussai les sourcils. Mais de quelle planète venait il, à la fin ? Je n'avais même pas pu finir ma conversation avec Naminé, et je n'aimais pas cela. Bien que nous ayons eu le temps de partager le plus important, j'aurais souhaité rester un peu plus longtemps au téléphone avec elle, histoire d'échanger plus que des banalités. En aucun cas je ne lui aurais parlé du sujet Axel, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu rire, aussi cela m'aurait plus de l'écouter plaisanter de tout et de rien en souriant doucement comme si elle avait été en face de moi.

\- Bon, allez Roxas, dépêche toi un peu, j'ai faim moi !se plaignit Demyx en enfilant ses chaussettes, me tirant de ma rêverie.

\- On en serait pas là si tu m'avais pas piqué mon portable !rétorquai-je en attrapant ma carte de self.

Demyx haussa les épaules et prit un air légèrement outré.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir !se défendit-il. Pourquoi m'incrimines-tu alors que je t'ai libéré d'un appel qui promettait d'être long ? Tu aurais loupé le dîner !

Je ne pus retenir un regard désabusé.

\- On mange quoi ce soir ?finis-je par demander, rendant les armes.

\- Paupiette petits poids, me répondit le rockeur.

Je grimaçai.

\- Ouais, ben si tu veux mon avis, j'aurais rien manqué, grommelai-je.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton avis, répliqua Demyx. Je veux juste qu'on aille manger.

Une fois de plus, je ne pus que me demander comment je faisais pour le supporter, alors qu'il me tenait la porte de la chambre pour que je le suive vers le réfectoire.

ooo

\- Ehehehheheh ! On a le thème de la soirée de vendredi !

Nous relevâmes tous la tête de notre assiette de haricots verts pour planter sur Aqua un regard étonné. En ce lundi midi, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus semblait parfaitement en forme, alors que moi comme mes colocataires achevions encore de nous réveiller.

\- Une soirée ?lâchai-je, curieux.

Je ne savais pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Et visiblement, j'étais bien le seul, étant donné que toute ma tablée commençait à s'en enthousiasmer, oubliant déjà les cours pénibles de la matinée.

\- Oui, la soirée de l'internat, une espèce de tradition à thème, m'expliqua finalement Terra, alors que Kairi trépignait en interrogeant Aqua sur le dit thème, n'y tenant plus.

\- Et le thème de cette année est bal de promos !finit par dévoiler Aqua, laissant un grand sourire s'élargir sur les lèvres de la copine de Sora.

Je haussai un sourcil alors que notre tablée semblait soudainement se partager entre les satisfaits et non satisfaits de ce thème quelque peu niais à mon goût.

\- Oh non, pitié !couina Demyx en se protégeant le crâne de ses deux mains. Je vais avoir l'impression de tourner Twillight !

Je pouffai, alors que Kairi lui retournait un juron.

\- Allez, ça va être amusant, tenta de tempérer Aqua.

\- Ouais, super, merci chérie, grogna Demyx en entamant son yaourt.

Aqua lui tapa sur l'épaule histoire de le faire râler un peu plus.

\- Tu vas pouvoir faire danser Xion, tenta-t-elle désespérément.

\- Tu sais Aqua, je suis assez grande pour me trouver un cavalier toute seule, contra la petite brune d'une voix timide.

Je me claquai le front du revers de la main. Déjà que je partageai le point de vu de Demyx quant au thème choisi, je n'avais aucune envie de devoir courir les filles dans le but ridicule de me trouver une charmante cavalière pour notre grand bal des internes.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus il faut une cavalière ?m'exclamai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

\- Oh ça va, dis le si on est horrible !se vexa Aqua, posant ses deux poings contre ses hanches. Et Demyx, je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Le blond fut couper dans son élan de confirmer ce qu'elle avançait comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Mais non, mais regarde, pour toi, c'est facile, tu y vas avec Terra, avançai-je, sûr de moi.

\- Quoi ?s'étonna la jeune fille, prise au dépourvu. Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais dit ça !

A ma droite, je vis Terra détourner légèrement les yeux.

\- Oui, mais nous on l'a dit, me soutint Sora en souriant de toutes ses jolies dents blanches.

\- Euh, oui, bon, mais … bredouilla Aqua, toute gênée.

C'était plutôt rare de voir Aqua embarrassée, et j'avais rapidement compris qu'elle ne l'était véritablement que lorsque l'on mettait sur le tapis sa relation avec Terra.

\- Bon, de toute façon, il faut y aller, on va être en retard !trancha-t-elle en attrapant son plateau et en triturant le bout de son écharpe.

\- C'est ça, fuis tant que tu le peux !la chercha un peu plus Demyx alors que nous lui emboîtions le pas.

Les moqueries ne cessèrent pas lorsque nous gagnâmes notre première salle de cours, et je compris rapidement qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arrêter. L'après midi s'écoulant toujours sur le même sujet de discussion me le confirma d'ailleurs, et la journée s'acheva lorsque nous dûmes retenir Aqua d'écorcher vif le pauvre Demyx une fois sortie de notre dernière heure de la journée. Tout l'après midi durant, j'avais réfléchi à la personne à qui j'allais demander de m'accompagner à cette fameuse soirée. J'avais entendu toute notre classe en parler durant des heures, les uns invitant les autres afin d'être sûr de ne pas être seul le vendredi fatidique.

\- Aqua, il n'y a que les internes à cette soirée ?finis-je par demander alors que nous prenions la direction de l'internat.

\- Ben oui, nigo, me répondit-elle. Elle s'appelle pas soirée des internes pour rien !

En effet, je me sentis assez stupide. Je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi cette pensée m'avait traversé la tête. De toute façon, avec quel externe avais-je des liens ? Absolument aucun. Mais au lieu de me sentir soulagé de pouvoir passer du temps loin des griffes de la rouquine diabolique de notre classe, je me sentis presque déçu. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais j'avais comme pris l'habitude de l'observer le plus discrètement possible à chaque heure de cours depuis notre altercation, cherchant sans cesse une petite réponse à mes questions, un indice, un bout de rien. J'en venais à m'ennuyer, par instant, à l'internat, lorsque je n'avais pas sa crinière flamboyante pour m'occuper l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?me questionna Aqua, me coupant dans mes réflexions.

\- Bonne quest...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Mon regard venait de se poser sur une silhouette derrière la baie vitrée du hall, vêtue d'un blouson noir et chaussée de rangers. Je cessai immédiatement d'avancer en la voyant marcher vers le portail du lycée, une cigarette entre ses doigts gantés de mitaines. Étonnée, Aqua haussa les sourcils en cherchant à comprendre ce que je regardais à travers cette vitre. Je me doutais parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait le deviner. Les cheveux roues d'Axel ne formait qu'une simple tâche de rouille au milieu de la foule d'externes s'agglutinant autour du portail. Si on ne la cherchait pas, on ne pouvait la voir. Je la vis fendre la foule de son allure brutale, et se frayer un chemin afin de sortir de l'établissement. Fronçant les sourcils, je réajustai mon sac sur mon épaule, et pris la direction opposée à celle de l'internat. Celle de la cours.

\- Roxas, ou tu vas ?me lança Aqua en me voyant m'éloigner.

\- Ne m'attendez pas pour aller manger, me contentai-je de lâcher en refermant la porte du hall.

Rapidement, je fus happé par le brouhaha des étudiants à l'extérieur, et je vis plus que j'entendis Aqua s'exclamer plusieurs interrogations auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais de réponse. Car moi non plus, je ne savais sincèrement pas pourquoi je commençai à marcher vers la rue pour quitter le lycée, avec pour seul GPS une tête rousse. Sincèrement, je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait de la suivre.


	10. La délicatesse

Chapitre 10 : La délicatesse.

Très rapidement, j'eus l'étrange impression d'etre un agent soviétique sous couverture. En effet, je ne cessais de me coller aux murs des maisons, dans le moindre quartier que la rousse me faisait traverser, son sac négligemment rejeté sur son épaule gauche. Elle ne devait pas se douter un seul instant que, dans son dos, je m'improvisais acrobate et acteur de films d'action pour ne pas etre vu. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle me repaire entrain de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle. Je savais parfaitement que si elle venait à me découvrir entrain de l'espionner, elle n'hésiterait pas à faire voler ma dentition en éclat. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qu'il m'avait pris. Je m'entetais à percer à jour les petits secrets de cette garce, alors qu'elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de me laisser m'imiscer ainsi dans sa vie mouvementée. Comme Aqua me l'avait dit, elle ne souhaitait pas etre comprise. Je n'avais pas clairement saisi ce que cela pouvait signifier, sinon que mon amie avait déjà tenté de remédier au petit numéro de despote de la rouquine alors qu'elles étaient au collège. Mais cela m'avait au moins appris une chose. Pas que je comprenne véritablement pourquoi les deux filles se toléraient, mais à présent, je savais que cette envie de tout controler n'était pas récente. Depuis des années, Axel s'acharnait à avoir tout le petit peuple à sa botte, et j'étais prêt à mettre ma main à couper que c'était pour retenir ce meme peuple de lui poser des questions genantes. Comme ce fameux « pourquoi ? » qui m'avait valu de jolies crampes d'estomac.

Tout en réflechissant, je retins soudainement ma respiration en m'écrasant derrière un arret de bus, alors qu'Axel tournait rapidement dans une rue plus petite, après cinq minutes de poursuite sur la grande avenue proche de notre lycée. Un instant, je la regardai allumer une cigarette en continuant à marcher de sa démarche chaloupée. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais le loisir que d'observer son dos couvert d'un blouson de cuir, et je ne pus ainsi pas me rendre comtpe des émotions qui passaient sur son visage, ou de son humeur à ce moment. Mais cela ne m'empecha pas d'inspirer profondément pour me jeter à nouveau à sa suite. J'avais envie de savoir. De voir où elle pouvait bien vivre lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à terroriser l'école entière. Peut etre que percer à jour son univers m'aiderait à en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle cachait.

La jeune fille finit par s'arreter devant une petite maison de quartier résidentiel. Elle posa un poing serré contre sa hanche, et tourna la tete de droite à gauche, m'obligeant à me jeter par terre derrière les buissons d'un jardin voisin ouvert sur la rue. Je grimaçai à l'atterrisage, et relevait doucement la tete, cherchant à ne passer que les yeux au dessus du rideau de verdure. Entre les feuilles, je pus distinguer la main d'Axel sortant un trousseau de clé de sa poche, et l'enfoncer dans la serrure. Elle n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour ouvrir la porte, mais ce qu'elle fit après me surprit. Elle frappa de son poing l'embrasure de l'entrée, si fort que je pus l'entendre de la où j'étais, puis elle attendit plusieurs minutes. Je haussai les sourcils, alors qu'elle se décidait finalement à entrer, et à refermer la porte derrière elle, n'accordant pas un seul regard à la rue.

\- Qui etes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Je sursautai violemment, et retombai sur le coté, mes coudes refusant de me soutenir suite à cette demi crise cardiaque. Je relevai les yeux, pour tomber face à un petit homme aux cheveux grisonnant et au regard aigri, qui me regardait comme si j'avais été un ex président des Etats Unis écroulé au milieu de ses plantations de tomates.

\- Oh, heu… bredouillai-je me redressant rapidement, manquant de trébucher à nouveau.

Le grand-père haussa un sourcil, puis porta son regard dans la direction de la maison d'Axel, que j'avais regardé bien cinq minutes planqué derrière ses buissons.

\- Je suis tombé, répondis-je précipitamment en époussetant mes vêtements et en ramassant mon sac de cours. Excusez moi.

\- Dans mon jardin ?ricana le papi en plongeant les mains au fond des poches de sa salopette. Laissez moi rire. Vous étiez plutôt entrain de reluquer la petite demoiselle d'à coté.

Je me sentis rougir, sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. Si seulement cet homme savait pourquoi je l'avais suivi. Certainement pas pour lui proposer un rencard.

\- Non, n…

\- Vous inquiétez pas, me coupa le petit homme, me cognant gentiment l'épaule. Je dirais rien. Il faut dire que la dame n'est pas commode.

Je secouai doucement la tête. Pas commode, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

\- Merci monsieur, soupirai-je finalement, ne souhaitant en aucun cas qu'un tiers ne vienne fourrer son nez dans cette histoire. Je vais vous laisser.

Et je tournai les talons, le saluant d'un rapide geste de la main, geste auquel il répondit en ricanant doucement, visiblement très fier d'avoir crevé mon secret et de m'avoir pris en flagrant délie d'espionnage. Espionnage qui ne m'avait pas appris grand-chose. Je ne pus retenir une moue déçue de me tordre les lèvres alors que je quittais le quartier d'Axel. La seule chose que j'avais découverte était que ses parents ne devaient pas être présents lorsqu'elle rentrait du lycée, et qu'elle invoquait les esprits en frappant contre l'embrasure de sa porte ouverte. Je lâchai un soupire en remontant la grande avenue. J'étais également sur d'une chose, je n'allais pas louper l'interrogatoire qu'Aqua devant poffiner depuis que je l'avais lâché précipitamment dans le hall pour me jeter à la suite de la rousse. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais cette fille était entrain de devenir une obsession.

\- Roxas, tu vires maso, grognai-je pour moi même.

Je donnai un coup de pied nonchalant dans un caillou.

\- Nan, c'est vrai, repris-je en exécutant de grands gestes caricaturaux avec mes bras. Pendant que les autres cherchent tous une cavalière pour ce bal débile, toi, ben toi tu pars te fourrer encore plus loin dans les ennuies ! Tu suis le sosie roux d'Adolphe Hitler jusque dans son bunker, et tu espères qu'après ça, elle va te laisser tranquille ! Ouah ! Prix Nobel d'intelligence, Rox' !

Je laissai retomber mes bras en gagnant la grille du lycée. Par moment, je me sentais vraiment stupide.

\- Mais y'a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi.

Je sursautai pour la seconde fois de la journée, et fis immédiatement volte face. Pour tomber face au regard dédaigneux et aux sourcils haussés d'une blondinette décolorée perchée sur des talons. Larxène.

\- Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que je tombe sur toi dans ce genre de moment ?ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer en me claquant le front.

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que je tombe sur toi tout court, rectifia Larxène en lâchant un profond soupire.

Je haussai un sourcil en tournant la tête vers elle, alors qu'elle rangeait dans son sac le paquet de clope qu'elle venait sans doute d'acheter. Cette fille était désagréable au possible. Imbue de sa personne, particulièrement prétentieuse, et sa décoloration capillaire menaçait chaque jour de me décoller la rétine. Pourtant, et c'était tout à fait inexplicable, je ne pouvais me retenir d'être rassuré dès que je la voyais. Je l'aimais bien. Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais je l'aimais bien. Au lieu de la trouver détestable et de la traiter de pétasse comme n'importe quelle personne équilibrée, je me plaisais à toujours faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Sans doute parce qu'au fond, je comprenais bien qu'elle n'était pas méchante. Elle se donnait un air, rien de plus.

\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?lâchai-je sans trop m'en rendre compte.

\- Pourquoi t'es con comme un manche à balais ?rétorqua-t-elle en s'adossant au mur bordant le portail.

Je grimaçai, et la rejoignis, ne me souciant pas du regard noir qu'elle me balançait.

\- Je dirais pas con, juste peu sein d'esprit, tentai-je, un demi sourire nerveux naissant sur mes lèvres.

\- Mauvaise réponse, se contenta de plaquer Larxène d'une voix sèche.

Je pinçai les lèvres, et la regardai tirer une cigarette de son paquet, avant de la glisser entre ses lèvres.

\- Ok...marmonnai-je en me grattant la nuque. Pourquoi Axel te déteste ?

La blonde haussa les sourcils en recrachant un peu de fumée.

\- Elle déteste tout le monde, grogna-t-elle, sans émotion.

\- Mais toi, plus que les autres, contrai-je.

J'avais envie de savoir ce qui posait problème entre Axel et Larxène, comme il allait un jour falloir que je réclame à Aqua des explications quant à leur petite entente. Il s'agissait là de pactes silencieux qui pourraient bien s'avérer essentiels dans ma quête de compréhension de cette furie à crinière rousse.

\- Je suis une autre petite méchante, répondit la blonde en regardant le ciel. Et elle veut écraser toutes les petites méchantes pour être la seule grande garce de ce lycée.

Cela me parut assez logique, et je hochai doucement la tête.

\- Pourquoi t'es méchante ?retentai-je, n'espérant pas grand-chose de sa part.

\- Parce que j'ai envie, soupira Larxène.

Je lâchai un petit rire.

\- Tu mens, pas vrai ?lui retournai-je.

\- Non, plaqua-t-elle sans même chercher à me cacher la vérité.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup d'être coopérative.

\- Tu mens encore ?finis-je par comprendre, étonné.

\- Tu verras bien, s'agaça-t-elle, achevant sa cigarette.

Elle l'écrasa sur le muret d'un geste nerveux et énervé.

\- Et tu veux bien venir à la soirée avec moi ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, alors que je me demandais comment une telle chose avait pu me passer par la tête.

\- Attends, quoi ?s'exclama la jeune fille, stupéfaite, toute méchanceté subitement envolée de son visage.

Honnêtement, je devais sans doute avoir l'air aussi surpris qu'elle. Mais malgré tout, je m'efforçai de reprendre un air à peu près naturel afin de justifier ce que ma bouche avait formulé sans le consentement préalable de mon cerveau.

\- Je suis nouveau, et tu es une pétasse, exposai-je. Nous avons donc tous les deux un nombre de contacts limités.

Larxène ouvrit des yeux ronds, et entre ouvrit la bouche. Pour me déverser un certains flots de jurons juteux et bien assaisonnés.

\- Nan mais tu te prends pour le président des Etats Unis, le nouveau, ou quoi ?cracha-t-elle par la suite. T'es qui pour me dire mes quatre vérités ?!

\- Il est peut être temps que quelqu'un le fasse, contrai-je en gardant un calme olympien, chose qui l'énerva encore plus.

Je dus sincèrement me retenir de rire lorsqu'elle commença à argumenter et à m'insulter en exécutant de grands gestes caricaturaux devant moi, ses yeux bleus me foudroyant mille fois le crâne. Cela dura près de cinq minutes sans que je ne réagisse, la laissant enrager de plus en plus, en notant dans un coin de mon crâne de retenter l'expérience un jour de déprime. Voir cette fille sortir de ses gonds et entamer un véritable sketch de gros mots encore inconnus au dictionnaire valait le détour, et rentrait à présent dans mon top cinq des remèdes contre la déprime.

\- Ouais.

Je relevai les yeux, mon envie de rire réduite à néant.

\- Pardon ?m'exclamai-je en la dévisageant comme s'il venait de lui pousser des antennes.

\- J'ai dit oui, répéta Larxène en croisant durement les bras contre sa poitrine. Mais va pas croire que je t'apprécie pour autant.

Et elle tourna les talons, nous plantant moi et mon sac contre le muret, encore tout à fait éberlués de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

ooo

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais encore l'espoir de trouver la chambre dans un état de calme approximatif à mon arrivée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'acharnais à me persuader que j'allais pouvoir me jeter sur mon lit dès la fin des cours et savourer avec allégresse une sieste paisible et bien méritée. Au fond, j'avais toujours été un grand optimiste.

Dès l'instant où j'avais ouvert la porte, j'avais eu la très désagréable impression qu'un ouragan sévissait au milieu de notre espace de vie. A nouveau, je laissai tomber mon sac à côté de moi sous la surprise, avant de me frotter lacement la joue. James Bond devait être jaloux de mon self contrôle. Car d'un côté de la pièce se tenait Aqua, supporter par Terra, son poing serré brandit devant elle face à une Xion visiblement bien en pétard, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, soutenue par Sora qui jouait au fan d'équipe en braillant dans les aigus. Les deux filles se disputaient avec véhémence, leurs voix frôlant à chaque arguments les 20000 décibels. Derrière les deux camps, Kairi cherchait à se faire entendre, penchant visiblement plus du côté d'Aqua, et râlant autant après son copain qui n'était pas dans la même équipe qu'après les murs, car soyons francs, Sora n'en avait pas grand chose à faire sur le moment. Ses cheveux lits de vin semblaient sur le poing de se dresser sur son crâne.

\- Eh, tentai-je en levant une main maladroite, toujours coincé dans l'entre bâillement de la porte.

Je n'eus aucune réponse, et le vent mémorable que venait de me mettre cette joyeuse assemblée allait rester un moment gravé dans les annales. Même Demyx ne m'avait pas remarqué, lui pourtant parfaitement calme à se limer les ongles assis sur son bureau, comme si les pauvres êtres présents dans cette pièce n'étaient pas assez intéressant sur le plan intellectuel pour qu'il daigne leur adresser une quelconque parole.

\- Xion, au bout d'un moment, il va falloir te bouger !cria Aqua, les sourcils durement froncés. Tu peux pas rester toujours en retrait à te plaindre que tu es trop timide !

\- J'ai hâte de t'y voir, toi, madame je suis pas fichue de me bouger avec le mec sur qui je fantasme depuis la seconde !rétorqua violemment la petite Xion, chose qui m'étonna d'elle.

Je vis Aqua et Terra rosir légèrement, alors que Sora lâchait un « bien joué » à l'attention de Xion. Je lâchai un prochain soupire, agacé d'être ignoré de la sorte alors que je poirautais comme un nigaud devant une dispute dont j'ignorais parfaitement la cause.

\- OH !finis-je par crier pour couvrir le brouhaha infernal que ma bande faisait.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête d'un seul chef vers moi, et je me passai une main dans les cheveux.

\- Merci bien !soufflai-je en me dirigeant vers mon lit.

Je sentis leurs regards suivre mon dos, et je me retournai vivement après avoir posé mon sac contre mon bureau.

\- Bon, c'est quoi l'embrouille ?demandai-je alors, les poings sur les hanches.

Curieusement, se fut Xion qui choisit de parler la première. Elle inspira longuement, et fit un pas vers moi.

\- Aqua maintenait que je ne serais pas capable de venir te demander d'aller au bal avec moi, vendredi, exposa-t-elle d'une petite voix courageuse. Mais il n'y a rien de gênant à demander une telle chose à un ami.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, et retins de justesse un virulent « tout ça pour ça ? ! » plus que sincère. Ils avaient un don pour dramatiser.

\- Vous êtes vraiment atteints, grognai-je.

\- Peu importe, m'attaqua Aqua en se rangeant finalement à côté de la petite brune. T'es d'accord ?

Visiblement, il leur fallait peu de temps pour se réconcilier.

\- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai déjà invité quelqu'un, répondis-je sans me douter un seul instant des conséquences.

Le visage de Xion sembla se décomposer en l'espace de quelques instants, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reconstruire une expression à peu près neutre.

\- D'accord, déglutit-elle.

\- Et c'est qui ?m'agressa Aqua, inquisitrice.

Cette fille était un futur agent du FBI.

\- J'y vais avec Larxène, lâchai-je sachant cette fois ci parfaitement que je n'allais pas me faire d'amis avec ça.

En effet, tous écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois les yeux comme si je venais de leur annoncer que je sortais avec le pape, et commencèrent à piailler en tout sens sur ma décision saugrenue et suicidaire.

\- Je me sens insulter, finit par marmonner Xion en s'éloignant quelque peu.

Elle semblait cette fois ci atrocement vexée, et incapable de le cacher. Je sentis un léger pincement m'étreindre le cœur en la voyant blessée par ma décision.

\- Vous savez, elle n'est pas si méchante !tentai-je de me défendre. Vous ne l'aimez pas simplement parce que les gens disent qu'il n'est pas approprié de la fréquenter. S'il était dit qu'il était approprié de fréquenter les morues, le feriez vous ?

J'étais particulièrement fier de ma référence à Alice au pays des merveilles, même si pour l'instant, j'avais plutôt l'impression de faire face à l'armée en délire de la reine rouge. J'allais finir décapiter.

\- Larxène est comme un morue, pour moi, soupira Xion en essayant de se radoucir.

Sa voix était amère, et cela m'attrista un peu plus.

\- Et vous, savez ce qu'on mange ce soir ?finit par balancer Sora, le nez sur son portable.

Je haussai un sourcil. Il avait l'air très fier de sa découverte.

\- Du poisson !annonça-t-il fièrement.

Cela me fit étouffer un rire, et l'ensemble de la bande me suivit. Même Xion, malgré son apparente colère. Quelque chose me disait que cette histoire était loin d'être finie.


	11. La fièvre du vendredi soir

**Oh, lala, désolée du retard, vraiment. J'ai été très prise, ces derniers temps, entre le bac, les entretiens d'écoles, etc. La cata totale. Mais bon, me revoilà avec un chapitre qui, j'espère, vous contentera. Merci aux reviewers, vous me faites toujours autant plaisir. Des bisous.  
**

Chapitre 11 : La fièvre du vendredi soir.

A nouveau, je me retrouvais à crapahuter comme un hors la loi à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'établissement, remontant le quartier résidentiel d'Axel, le nez collé dans les buissons pour éviter d'être repéré. Cela me démangeait si fort que je menaçais à chaque instant d'éternuer, alors que la rouquine se dirigeait vers sa maison. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais encore entrain de faire, mais une chose était sûre, j'allais vraiment finir par m'attirer des ennuies. Car il n'y en avait qu'un, mais alors vraiment qu'un sur cette pauvre Terre pour stalker ainsi la terreur des banlieusards parisiens. Il n'y avait que moi. Moi, le grand abruti dénommé Roxas qui se frottait actuellement le museau dans une rangée de buisson, sur la pointe des pieds, en tendant le coup comme une tortue pour tenter de voir quelque chose d'intéressant. J'étais paré pour la Corée du Nord.

Lâchant un soupire silencieux, je finis par me décoller de mes buissons, alors que la jeune fille s'approchait de sa porte. J'étais à peu près persuadé de contracter une allergie, et Larxène allait littéralement me hacher menu si je revenais couvert de plaques rouges pour l'accompagner au bal de ce soir. Quoi que, cela m'en aurait peut être dispensé. Ayant baissé les yeux vers le parterre de tomates du voisin d'Axel, celui dans lequel je m'étais allègrement jeté la fois dernière, je finis par les relever. Pour froncer les sourcils. Avant de déglutir. Violemment. Je n'avais qu'un morceau de crâne dépassant de ces foutus buisson, et pourtant, je sentais clairement le regard brûlant de la rouquine me trouer la tête. Elle m'avait vu. Elle me voyait. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait alerté. Mon soupire pourtant peu audible, le fait que je m'écarte de ces plantes ? Un aboiement retentit à ma droite, et je tournai doucement la tête, comme un robot. A quelques centimètres de moi, la gueule entre ouverte sur une rangée sympathique de crocs, se tenait un chien, un chien plutôt gros. Je venais d'être trahi par un putain de chien.

\- Oh non, marmonnai-je.

Car comme si Axel ne suffisait pas, l'animal avait décidé de me fixer comme s'il allait me bouffer. Et je haïssais les chiens. Plus que tout. Avec la rouquine que je m'évertuais à suivre partout, ils étaient sans doute une des seuls chose sur cette Terre que je craignais. Et un représentant de cette fourbe espèce se tenait devant moi, solidement campé sur ses pattes, pouvant me bondir dessus à chaque instant, tandis qu'Axel continuait de me fusiller de son regard perçant. Pire que des plaques rouges, Larxène allait me récupérer en rondelles ou en conserve, dévoré par un molosse et achevé par une fille.

Alors, sans trop réfléchir à ce que je devais réellement faire, je cramponnai vivement mon sac en tachant de faire taire mes tremblements, avant de me mettre à courir dans la direction la plus opposée du chien. Vers la maison d'Axel, chose qui m'importait à vrai dire peu, dans l'état actuel des choses. D'ailleurs, il me sembla que la rousse haussa un sourcil en me voyant ainsi sauter la barrière, inutile tant elle était basse, de son voisin, poursuivit par un lointain cousin des caniches. Jamais je n'avais du être plus ridicule qu'à cet instant, sinon l'instant d'après. A savoir celui où je grimpais furieusement sur le perron d'Axel, victime d'adrénaline, animé par la peur, et tremblant comme un faon, pour me réfugier là où je le pouvais. Avant de me figer brusquement en réalisant ce que je venais de faire et où j'avais atterri, alors que le chien vorace qui menaçait mes jours avait plutôt choisi de répondre à l'appel de son maître qui tendait vers lui une assiette de pâtée. Je me sentis plutôt mal.

\- Euh... Bonjour, bredouillai-je maladroitement en tentant de sourire à peu près naturellement.

Aussi naturellement qu'un Terminator.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?rétorqua aussitôt Axel d'une voix plutôt en colère.

Voir même très en colère. Je magnais l'euphémisme avec beaucoup de bonheur, ces temps ci.

\- Je...

Je n'avais rien à répondre. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer que j'étais ici parce que je l'avais suivi, et que je souhaitais plus que tout connaître l'intégralité de sa vie car elle commençait à sérieusement m'intriguer. J'allais au pire passer pour un psychopathe, et au mieux pour un attardé. Et dans les deux cas, j'allais me faire frapper.

\- Tu m'as suivi ?!cracha la jeune fille en me poussant du bout de la main.

Je déglutis en descendant les marches de son perron à reculons.

\- Mais non... Mais... Mais quelle idée !répliquai-je mollement.

Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincant. J'avais perdu toute assurance, et ce pour une raison plutôt inexplicable, alors qu'elle me poignardait de ses beaux yeux verts. Car ses yeux étaient beaux, et je ne pouvais le nier. J'eus un instant l'impression de les découvrir.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de la détailler plus longtemps. Un poing serré s'abattit contre mon visage, me forçant à fermer l'oeil gauche. La douleur fut vive, le choc abrupte, et je chutai lourdement des marches, les dévalant sur le flanc. Je grimaçai, et posai lentement une main contre ma joue gauche. J'en lâchai un gémissement douloureux. Cela commençait déjà à enfler. Elle ne m'avait pas loupé.

\- Dégage de chez moi !cria Axel, rouge de colère. Je veux pas te voir ici ! Je veux pas te voir tout court, t'as compris ? !

J'allais hocher la tête, mais un détail me troubla légèrement. Il n'y avait aucune voiture, ni garée devant chez elle, ni dans le garage jouxtant la maison.

\- Tes parents sont pas là quand tu rentres le soir ?demandai-je, à moitié suicidaire.

Axel se figea, et entre ouvrit la bouche.

\- Quoi ?lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche, visiblement parfaitement surprise.

\- Rien, marmonnai-je en me relevant.

Avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits, je choisis de prendre la fuite. Sinon, il était claire qu'elle m'aurait tué et donner en pitance au chien de son voisin. Quartier de tarés.

ooo

Larxène allait me tuer. Sérieusement, je ne voyais pas d'autres options. Je lâchai un profond soupire en reposant ma brosse à cheveux. J'étais devant le miroir de notre salle de bain, en smocking, chemise mal boutonnée et nœud papillon abandonné à côté de ma brosse à dent, occupé à admirer mon coquard. J'avais un coquard. Et je n'avais même pas assez de cheveux pour le planquer derrière. Fabuleux. J'étais à présent à demi violet. Heureusement qu'Aqua n'était pas là pour voir ça, ni aucun membre de ma bande, sinon j'étais bon pour un second savon. Malheureusement pour moi, ils seraient tous à la soirée, et ne manquerait pas de remarquer que j'avais mangé un coin de mur. C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé comme excuse. Un coin de mur. C'était assez pitoyable.

Je grimaçai en touchant légèrement mon hématome. Il était plus de 7 heure passé, et Larxène devait m'attendre en bas. Larxène. Il avait en plus fallu que j'invite Larxène. Je n'allais clairement pas passé inaperçu, et j'allais devoir répondre à la même question à peu près 292 fois dans la même soirée. A savoir, comment tu t'es blessé ? Bien simple, j'ai bouffé un coin de mur. Vachement con, vous trouvez pas ? Et oui, que voulez vous, je suis assez maladroit. A peu près aussi crédible qu'un nazgul en tongs.

\- Bon, de toute façon, va falloir y aller, marmonnai-je en rangeant mes affaires.

Je ramassai ma trousse de toilette pour retourner dans la chambre. Chambre pour la première fois tout à fait calme. En effet, tout le monde était descendu, et j'étais bien en retard. Je rangeai rapidement mes affaires dans mon armoire, avant de m'armer de courage et de quitter la chambre. Mollement, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers, et les descendis avec un empressement assez incroyable. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. Pas que je n'aime pas les soirées, mais les soirées des internes, ce n'était pas la même. C'était une soirée à thème au moins aussi niais qu'un roman de Stéphanie Meyer, où une centaine de lycéen se déhanchait en dragouillant comme des débiles dans un véritable bain de vapeur, et en plus accompagnée de jus de pomme plutôt que d'alcool. Pas que je sois un adepte des grandes beuveries, mais un peu de punch n'avait jamais tué personne.

Finalement, je parvins en bas. Juste devant la baie vitrée patientait une fille en escarpins, de dos, vêtue d'une jolie robe en mousseline surmontée de dentelles lui arrivant à mis cuisses. Je reconnus sans peine les courts cheveux blonds qu'elle avait plaqué contre sa nuque.

\- Hey, Larxène !balançai-je sans grande conviction.

La jeune fille se retourna, visiblement plutôt agacée. Et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la tête que j'arborais. Elle resta plusieurs secondes ainsi, avant de retrouver une expression mauvaise et de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- T'es au courant que t'as une sale gueule ?lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

\- Toi aussi, je te rassure, répliquai-je en souriant légèrement.

Pourtant, ce soir, elle était plus jolie que d'ordinaire. Elle ne s'était presque pas maquillée. Elle s'était contentée de poudre et de mascara.

\- T'es rentrée en croisade contre la dictature du maquillage ?repris-je, amusé.

\- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, rétorqua la blonde.

Aucun de nous ne bougea. Curieusement, elle sembla aussi peu pressée que moi d'aller se frotter à l'ensemble de l'internat dans une ambiance très mièvre. Finalement, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et s'approcha de moi. D'un geste plutôt doux, elle écarta mes cheveux de ma joue gauche, et inspecta ma blessure.

\- Tu devrais postuler pour la nouvelle saison de The Walking Dead, soupira-t-elle en reposant mes cheveux blonds.

\- Merci du compliment, grognai-je.

Cela ne me vexait pas. Rien de ce que me disait Larxène ne me vexait, de toute manière. J'avais plus ou moins compris, que, quoi qu'elle dise, c'était sa manière à elle de me témoigner de l'affection. Nous étions comme devenus plus ou moins amis en ne cessant de s'envoyer des vacheries en pleine goule.

\- Allez, viens là, souffla Larxène en m'attrapant par le bras.

\- Hein ?m'étonnai-je en la suivant.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les toilettes, et je haussai les sourcils. Le soir de la soirée des internes, cela allait paraître à peine suspect si on nous surprenait ici. La blonde me planta devant le miroir, et commença à fouiller dans son sac, pour en sortir un tube de fond de teint, quelques poudres et un pinceau.

\- Mais pourquoi tu trimbales tout ça dans ton sac ?m'exclamai-je.

\- Pour les cas d'urgence comme celui ci, me répondit elle en écartant à nouveau mes cheveux.

Elle sortit de sa poche plusieurs pinces à cheveux de différentes couleurs, et me tira les cheveux en arrière, ce qui me fit grimacer.

\- Ca te fera peut être un peu mal, me prévint Larxène en attrapant son fond de teint.

\- Je suis sûr que ça te fait trop plaisir de me faire souffrir, grognai-je en cherchant mes cheveux d'une main.

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents, et tira un peu plus sur ma tignasse.

\- Oh, si peu, confirma-t-elle.

Puis, elle s'attaqua à mon hématome, y étalant pas moins de la moitié de son tube. Les doigts qu'elle passait dessus me firent en effet plutôt mal, et je dus serrer un peu les dents par moment. Cependant, je dus reconnaître qu'elle s'appliquait particulièrement à sauver mon apparence, chose qui me fit plaisir.

Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minute, elle s'empara de ses poudres et de son pinceaux, pour en appliquer plusieurs couches à différents endroits.

\- On est plus ou moins amis, maintenant, n'est ce pas ?demandai-je alors que la blonde finissait son travail.

Elle haussa dédaigneusement les sourcils en essuyant son pinceau.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ?s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la sienne. J'ai sauvé ton apparence juste pour sauver ma réputation.

Je fis la moue, avant de regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. Je fus assez stupéfait d'un trouver ma joue presque refaite. Même si sa teinte était encore un peu anormale, elle avait reprit un visage humain.

\- Félicitation !plaisantai-je. Tu vas pouvoir rattraper mes idioties, je t'embauche !

Larxène leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, et m'attrapa à nouveau très délicatement par le bras. Elle me traîna hors des toilettes alors que je ne cessais de m'admirer dans le miroir comme une fille, et me balança presque dans le couloir menant au grand hall, dans lequel avait lieu la soirée.

\- Tu es de plus en plus charmante, la charriai-je en réajustant ma veste.

\- Va te faire voir, cracha-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Je lâchai un rire, n'y tenant plus. Nous faisions une sacrée équipe. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi personne n'avait jamais essayé de casser la glace avec Larxène. Les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'ils loupaient.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant la grande porte du hall avec près de trois quarts d'heure de retard. Là, Larxène se stoppa, et se tourna vers moi pour me faire face. Elle leva une main pour me faire aussitôt taire, alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, Roxas, me dit elle d'une voix assez neutre. C'est elle qui t'a fait ça.

Je baissai la tête. Avec elle, il était visiblement inutile que je cherche à mentir.

\- Et il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de l'énerver, reprit-elle, déjà plus soucieuse qu'elle ne le souhaitait elle même. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour rattraper le coup !

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux. Je lui étais réellement reconnaissant de s'inquiéter pour moi. Cela m'allait droit au cœur, et je commençais à la considérer comme une amie assez chère. A sa manière, elle prenait soin de moi, comme je prenais soin d'elle.

\- Larxène, merci, soupirai-je. Mais je dois continuer. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a, tu comprends ?

\- Non, rétorqua aussitôt la blonde, retrouvant son air naturellement supérieur.

Cela me fit sourire, et, un peu plus confiant, je poussai la porte du grand hall pour plonger dans un bain d'étudiants ne furie.


	12. Tournée Ménage

Chapitre 12 : Tournée Ménage

\- J'ai déjà envie de partir.

J'avais articulé ces mots avec peine, alors que Larxène et moi fixions la salle de la fête des internes d'un air plutôt mortifié. Cela ne nous correspondait pas le moins du monde, et sur l'instant, je me sentis capable d'assassiner l'intégralité des secondes présents et entrain de se trémousser avec leur cavalière pour avoir choisi un thème aussi minable. Toutes les filles étaient en robe et talons hauts, la plupart ayant forcé sur le maquillage pour avoir l'air de starlette de comédie romantique américaine. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'elles avaient échangé leur rôle de minette avec Larxène qui, sur le moment, avait l'air d'une des filles les moins sophistiquées de la soirée. Et des plus jolies.

\- On peut retourner s'enfermer dans nos toilettes et discuter joyeusement de nos existences misérables, me proposa naturellement Larxène sans pour autant détourner son regard déprimé des danseurs.

J'avais été un instant étonné qu'elle ne se réjouisse pas du thème choisi, et finalement, je m'étais rendu compte que ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela. Tout le monde la prenait pour une garce superficielle et empoisonnée, alors qu'elle était en réalité une fille intelligente douée d'une grande sensibilité dès lors que l'on parvenait à briser sa carapace. Alors qu'elle ne prenne pas goût à ces petites soirées style US rentrait dans l'ordre logique des choses. Je me promis de la questionner sur ses penchants musicaux dès que nous aurions un instant à nous.

\- Tu admets donc que ton existence est misérable ?relevai-je avec amusement.

\- Tant qu'elle reste meilleur que la tienne, je ne m'en plains pas, grinça en retour la blonde.

Elle fit un pas de plus dans l'atmosphère suant de la grande salle, m'incitant à faire de même à contre cœur.

\- Programme de la soirée ?m'interrogea-t-elle sans entrain.

\- Retrouver les monuments hystériques qui me servent d'amis, et tâcher de cacher mon œil et de me faire oublier pour ne pas me noyer sous les questions, répondis-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir au dessus des crânes chevelus qui nous faisaient face.

Larxène hocha doucement la tête, mais n'ajouta pas un mot, me regardant avec dédain me trémousser du haut de mon petit mètre 67 comme si j'étais la créature la plus ridicule que la terre ait jamais porté. Je ne dus pas en être loin lorsqu'enfin, je repérais Xion, bras croisés contre sa poitrine maigrichonne dans sa jolie robe violine, non loin d'une fenêtre fermée. Je me permis un sourire large, et je posai sans m'en rendre compte la main sur l'épaule de Larxène, main qu'elle dégagea immédiatement comme si elle avait été radioactive.

\- Je t'abandonne un instant, lui dis-je en faisant quelques pas, me tortillant pour ne toucher personne.

\- Tu ne me proposes même pas de t'accompagner ?me fit elle remarquer en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Je haussai les sourcils, sceptique.

\- Veux tu m'accompagner ?lui demandai-je alors.

\- Non, cracha-t-elle avec un certain agacement caricatural.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et me tournai à nouveau pour fondre comme je le pouvais vers la petite Xion. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son élément, et un large sentiment de compassion me vrilla le cœur lorsque je la vis regarder avec envie Aqua et Terra danser, enragés, au milieu de la piste, et bien plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

\- Bonsoir Xion !lançai-je en me postant à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille sursauta, avant de me lancer un drôle de regard.

\- Bonsoir, me répondit-elle assez fort pour masquer le bruit de la musique.

Rien sur mon visage ne sembla l'alarmer, et je remerciai autant Larxène que l'obscurité pour leur merveilleux travail.

\- Tu as finalement trouvé un cavalier ?m'enquis-je joyeusement, tâchant de me fondre dans la masse des lycéens fous de joie malgré mon apparent malaise.

En effet, je n'avais pas oublier la manière dont elle avait réagi lorsque je m'étais vu contraint de refuser son invitation. Je me sentais assez gêné de la voir ici, plantée comme un piquet, alors qu'elle avait souhaité s'amuser à mes côtés.

\- Oui, je suis venue avec le rideau, me répondit tout naturellement la petite brune.

Son ton sonnait comme un reproche, et je me sentis rougir. La pauvre souriait ironiquement en me désignant le fameux rideau plutôt affreux de la grande salle.

\- Et toi, où est passée ta pétasse de copine ?enchaîna-t-elle en tendant le cou. Je ne la vois nulle part !

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de parler comme ça, et je mis quelques secondes avant de réagir.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'allais te voir, c'est tout, expliquai-je en regardant vers l'entrée.

J'entre aperçus Larxène entre la foule, visiblement entrain d'expédier copieusement un pauvre petit prétendant encore boutonneux.

\- Je vois, soupira Xion. Elle ne voulait pas me voir.

\- Curieux, quand tu la traites de pétasse, rétorquai-je, ironique. Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qu'elle trouve à redire dans votre relation de grande amitié !

Xion tourna la tête vers moi, visiblement bien vexée. Elle fronça durement les sourcils, et fit volte face pour s'éloigner à grandes enjambées furieuses. Je me retrouvais donc planté à la regarder partir comme un demeuré, sur une simple remarque cinglante de vérité. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que me gratter l'arrière du crâne, démuni.

\- La prochaine fois, t'embarrasse pas d'une fille !

A ma gauche venait d'apparaître Demyx, vêtu d'une chemise aux manches déchirées, et à son bras, un garçon aux cheveux teints en rose.

\- Faut avoir bac plus 12 pour comprendre un des illustres membre de gente féminine de nos jours, ajouta-t-il en me désignant Xion, secouant doucement la tête comme un adulte déprimé par ses enfants.

\- Mmmmh.

Ce fut tout ce que je parvins à lâcher, alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et mi longs avaient fondu sur Xion pour entamer avec elle une discussion visiblement amusante.

\- Et donc, qui est ton cavalier ?demandai-je au rockeur en détournant le regard de la petite brunette.

\- Je te présente Marluxia, me répondit ce dernier en tendant une main vers son ami.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses inclina doucement la tête en mimant un chapeau à retenir de tomber.

\- Et, c'est bien Riku qui parle avec Xion ?m'enquis-je en désignant du doigt la brunette.

\- Tout à fait, confirma le dénommé Marluxia avant que Demyx n'ait pu le faire.

Je hochai doucement la tête. Riku était un très bon ami de Sora, mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de faire pleinement sa connaissance. Cependant, il semblait redonner à Xion le sourire après notre petite altercation, chose qui me fit plutôt plaisir. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle reste fâchée toute la soirée à cause d'une chose aussi stupide.

\- Vous vous êtes brouillés, n'est il pas ?lâcha Demyx en se penchant vers moi, le regard dans la même direction que le mien.

\- Un peu, oui, soupirai-je. Je...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir, qu'une charmante furie blonde nous tomba dessus, une main solidement cramponnée contre sa hanche.

\- Tu me trompes, Demyx ?cracha Larxène en avisant Marluxia.

Je haussai les sourcils, carrément surpris de la tournure que prenaient les événements, alors que le blond croisait doucement ses mains à la manière d'un homme d'affaire.

\- Mais tout à fait, ma chérie, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

J'avais la certitude que ces deux là ne sortaient pas ensemble, bien que Demyx court assez fermement derrière la charmante demoiselle qui me servait de cavalière. Pourtant, j'étais persuadé qu'il lui sortait par les trous de nez vu la manière dont elle le renvoyait promener à chaque fois qu'il avait malheur de lui parler. J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle serait prête à rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Alors comme ça, vous vous entendez bien ?lançai-je pour moi même, sans réellement réaliser que je me questionnais à voix haute.

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je laissai un grimace d'incompréhension me tordre les lèvres.

\- Mais pourquoi t'es là alors ?m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi tu lui parles ?

\- Je m'ennuyais, c'est tout, grogna la blonde en m'attrapant soudainement le poignet.

Elle me tira violemment, et je ne pus résister à sa poigne, me laissant traîner vers la piste de danse sous le regard compatissant de Demyx.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais, elle m'adore !cria ce dernier, les mains en cône autour des lèvres, afin de couvrir les premières notes hurlées de la nouvelle chanson qui vrillait les enceintes.

Chanson que je reconnus aussitôt pour l'avoir très souvent écouté. Larxène me saisit les mains, et la moitié des personnes présentes autour de nous semblèrent nous trouver bien plus d'intérêt qu'à leur propre partenaire. C'était assez déroutant de voir toute une assemblée nous dévisager comme si nous étions des animaux de zoo simplement parce que nous prenions la décision de danser un peu au rythme de Cat People, du grand maître David Bowie. Je fus assez surpris qu'une soirée pour ado prépubère nous accorde une vieille musique. Excellente vieille musique.

\- Alors, t'aime Bowie ?demandai-je à Larxène.

Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermer pour profiter de la musique.

\- Oui, lâcha-t-elle froidement, sans chercher à être spécialement aimable.

Je la tenais solidement par la taille pour la première partie de la chanson, bien calme, et presque sensuelle, alors qu'elle regardait autour de nous comme un véritable espion de la CIA. Nous devions avoir l'air très fins.

\- Tu es encore plus laid de près, finit par soupirer ma cavalière d'un air détaché.

\- Et toi tu as mauvaise haleine, répliquai-je sans grand étonnement.

Nous nous dévisageâmes, et j'eus fortement envie de rire. Chose que je fis sans retenue lorsque le rythme s'emballa, lâchant au passage la blonde. Il ne nous fallut que bien peu de temps pour entamer un sévère One man Show à deux, chose qui ne manqua pas d'attirer plus de regards encore. Mais sur le moment, peu nous importait d'être ainsi reluqué pour être le nouveau suicidaire et la garce inutile. Je voyais au léger sourire et aux yeux enflammés de la jeune fille à mes côtés qu'elle était tout à fait heureuse à cet instant, la respiration hachée et le front en sueur. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour réaliser à quel point nous pouvions bien nous entendre, adorer David Bowie, et nous cracher dessus avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

ooo

\- Attends, pourquoi tu trimbales une bière dans ton sac ?

Larxène ne prêta pas attention à ma mine surprise, et se cala confortablement contre la porte des toilettes avant de retirer ses escarpins.

\- C'est pour affronter ce genre de situation, grogna-t-elle en tapant violemment la bouteille contre le renfoncement de la porte pour la décapsuler. Seulement j'avais pas calculer que tu viendrais taper dedans.

Je secouai doucement la tête, amusé, et attrapai la bouteille en verre qu'elle me tendait pour en boire la première gorgée. Nous avions fini par fuir la salle de « balle » pour nous enfermer à nouveau dans les toilettes des filles comme deux asociaux, ennemis de la joie et de la bonne humeur. Cela s'était décidé dans un mutisme total lorsqu'une première note de musique détestable avait retenti après David Bowie. Cela m'aurait pourtant bien arrangé qu'il se délecte de son talent quelques chansons de plus, mais visiblement, tout le monde ne partageait pas nos goûts.

\- Alors comme ça, tu picoles ?finis-je par demander, plus pour agacer mon vis à vis qu'autre chose.

\- Une bière c'est pas boire, rétorqua-t-elle en avalant elle aussi une gorgée, pensive. Et puis t'es pas ma mère.

Je fronçai les sourcils, m'asseyant finalement à ses côtés, collé à la porte, si bien que personne ne pourrait l'ouvrir.

\- Dieu me protège, soupirai-je en fermant doucement les yeux.

C'était une chose curieuse, mais j'étais particulièrement bien et serein, recroquevillé dans ce petit coin de cagibi avec une soi disant garce, à siroter une bière comme deux bons vieux potes qui se vannent allègrement.

\- Bon alors, pourquoi elle t'a frappé ?

Je rouvris les yeux, et tournai la tête vers Larxène. Elle ne me regardait pas, et avait formulé cette question avec beaucoup de détachement.

\- Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à chez elle, marmonnai-je, peu fier sur le moment.

C'était de loin l'une des choses les plus stupides que j'ai faites dans cette vie.

\- Bordel, mais t'es taré, me confirma la jeune fille d'un air encore plus prétentieux que d'ordinaire.

\- Merci, je commence à être au courant, répliquai-je tristement. Mais... Je sais pas. J'ai... Besoin de savoir.

Larxène leva les yeux au ciel, désabusée autant qu'agacée.

\- Dis le, lâcha-t-elle en passant un bras autour de ses genoux repliés.

\- Mmh ?m'enquis-je mollement, ignorant de quoi elle voulait parler.

Larxène m'arracha la bière des mains pour en boire une grande gorgée, bien agacée. Puis elle planta son regard dans le fond de mes prunelles, chose qui me fit frissonner.

\- Que tu as flashé sur elle pour une raison dont je n'ai strictement rien à foutre, cracha la jeune fille. Et que tu fais n'importe quoi parce que t'es suicidaire pour courtiser une tarée pareille !

Je sentis un coup violent me percuter la poitrine, et mon teint me sembla pâlir. Ce que Larxène venait de débiter m'avait frappé en plein cœur, m'arrachant ma langue de la bouche, mais laissant inapte à toute réaction un temps soit peu censée. Non, je n'étais pas attiré par cette fille, loin de là. J'étais simplement curieux, et désireux de la percer à jour. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Je ne le ressentais pas de la même manière. J'avais déjà connu le sentiment amoureux, et je savais parfaitement que cela ne faisait pas autant de mal. Ce n'était pas aussi violent, ni persécutant.

\- T'as déjà eu une copine au moins ?renchérit ma compatriote du soir avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répliquer.

\- Oui.

Ce fut la seule chose que je trouvais à dire, et je me sentis tout à fait ridicule.

\- Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas pareil, finis-je par réagir en secouant un peu les connections épileptiques de mes trois neurones. Certes, Axel est plutôt jolie...

\- Même carrément pas mal, me coupa Larxène.

\- … Mais ce n'est pas pareil, achevai-je. Cela ne pourrait pas être ça.

La blonde fit la moue, avant de secouer vaguement la tête.

\- Je m'en fiche, je te dirais, marmonna-t-elle, dédaigneuse. Mais tu vas jusqu'à la suivre chez elle, et t'es le premier à être assez con pour pas t'arrêter après avoir mangé quelques baffes. Si c'est pas de l'attirance, c'est de l'obsession, et je sais pas ce qui est le pire.

Je haussai les épaules. Une obsession, je devais le reconnaître. Toute personne aurait déjà laissé tombé et simplement attendu que ce petit monstre quitte le lycée à la fin de l'année. Il n'y avait bien que Aqua qui s'était légèrement rebellée. J'avais d'ailleurs toujours un peu de mal à saisir la raison de cette entente. Peut être n'y en avait il pas. Peut être étaient elles juste assez mûres pour se tolérer. Et moi, j'étais bien le dernier des idiots pour chercher à cerner une fille sur de pauvres suppositions que j'avais hâtivement tirées. Peut être n'était elle pas mature. Peut être était elle juste ce qu'elle était par bêtise, qu'elle menait une vie dure à ses parents qui rentraient tard le soir, et qu'elle ne cherchait pas de poux à Aqua parce qu'elle lui faisait peur. Voilà.

\- Bon, tu sais quoi, si un jour on retrouve mon cadavre, t'auras qu'à dire que c'était un accident, m'agaçai-je finalement, autant énervé par ce que Larxène avait pu dire que par les questions toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres que cela avait pu soulever dans mon esprit tourmenté.

\- Ça marche, grogna la blonde, pas plus concernée que ça.

Et mon corps, elle risquait bien de le retrouver crucifier à une porte si je continuais sur cette route.


	13. Bad Romance

Chapitre 13 : Bad Romance

\- Alors, Xion t'en veux ?

Je hochai mollement la tête, à demi concentré sur notre cours de maths, Aqua copiant avidement sur ma feuille. Xion avait même préféré échanger sa place d'ordinaire à côté de moi pour se mettre au fond de la salle avec Demyx. Elle m'en voulait dur comme fer, et ne semblait pas prête à enterrer la pelle de guerre.

\- Et, vous vous êtes fâchés pour quoi, exactement ?me demanda Aqua en chuchotant, évitant autant que possible de s'attirer les foudres du prof.

Prof qui ne l'avait jamais appréciée, et menaçait de la décapiter et de jeter ses restes dans le hachi de la cantine chaque fois qu'elle décrochait un brin de son cours. A savoir, les trois quarts du temps.

\- On s'est un peu engueulé à la soirée, ronchonnai-je en triturant mon stylo. Elle a eu une réaction légèrement démesurée quand je lui ai dit qu'il était normal que Larxène ne l'aime pas, vu la manière dont elle la traitait.

\- En même temps, lui refuser d'être son cavalier pour être celui de Larxène sonnait un peu comme un « Viens Xion, on s'engueule ! »répliqua Aqua en haussant les sourcils.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacé, et plus du tout concerné par les polynômes du quatrième degré qui fleurissaient en masse au tableau.

\- Eh, c'est bon ?grognai-je. J'ai pas besoin de votre veto pour fréquenter qui je veux. En plus, je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous ne l'aimez pas simplement parce que tout le monde la déteste !

\- Oui, et bien, elle ne fait vraiment rien pour qu'on l'aime, soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus en regardant vers Larxène.

La jeune blonde regardait avec une attention modérée le cours de maths, cherchant tout de même à prendre des notes en prenant malgré tout soin de visser un regard dédaigneux sur le prof et ses grands gestes démonstratifs. Du Larxène tout craché, du claquement de talon au sol à la main sous le menton. A côté d'elle roupillait Marluxia, absolument par intéressé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, la tête plongée dans son cahier. J'avais fini par remarqué que le copain de Demyx était à peu près aussi concerné par chaque cours, et donc plutôt peu studieux. Copain rencontré vendredi dernier lors de la soirée, et dont la relation avec Demyx restait encore assez obscure. Il allait falloir que je m'interroge.

\- Après, vu la manière dont vous parlez d'elle, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ne fasse rien pour vous être agréable, finis-je par lâcher pour ré embrayer sur la conversation.

\- Cette discussion est un serpent qui se mord la queue, conclut rapidement Aqua en mangeant le bout de son stylo.

Elle tourna un instant son regard vers le tableau, et lâcha une telle grimace de dégoût et d'incompréhension que je dû me faire violence pour ne pas rire.

\- D'habitude, je capte, mais là, c'est le néant total, grommela mon amie en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tu noteras qu'on écoute pas grand chose, aussi, lui fis-je remarquer d'un air amusé.

Aqua hocha la tête, plutôt d'accord. C'était bien dur de raccorder chacune de nos cellules grises au cours de maths en milieu de séance.

\- Mais du coup, qu'est ce que tu lui trouves, à Larxène ?me demanda Aqua, à nouveau battue par l'algèbre.

\- Elle est drôle, répondis-je aussitôt, mon cerveau me repassant la moindre scène de vie que j'avais pu partager avec la blonde.

Chaque fois que je la voyais, elle me faisait rire. Qu'elle boude, s'énerve, me crache à la figure, ou tente d'être sympathique, elle me faisait rire. S'en était maladif.

\- Et à Axel ?

Cette fois ci, je me sentis blanchir. Aqua n'avait même pas relever les yeux vers moi pour me demander cela. Elle s'était contentée de le marmonner d'une voix parfaitement neutre mais assez audible. J'eus l'impression de revivre ma soirée passée en compagnie de Larxène, cette soirée durant laquelle elle avait cherché à me faire avouer que la rouquine me plaisait. Instinctivement, je tournai la tête vers ce petit monstre aux cheveux de feu. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, elle étudiait. Elle prenait des notes sans lâcher un mot, et sa concentration se lisait à la petite ride qui lui barrait le front. J'en avais presque oublié sa présence.

\- Je ne lui trouve rien, chuchotai-je.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, rétorqua Aqua, désabusée.

J'avais passé tout le début de cette semaine à retourner et retourner encore les paroles de Larxène, et je n'étais pas parvenue à une seule conclusion sensée. Car le fait même d'admettre qu'en effet, cette fille me plaisait, était la chose la moins sensée du monde. Alors je ne savais pas ce que je lui trouvais. Elle était belle, je ne pouvais le nier. Elle avait de beaux yeux verts, des courbes harmonieuses, un visage aux traits durs mais pas désagréables.

\- Je … Je lui trouve quelque chose de différent des autres, marmonnai-je, la tête baissée. Elle est différente. Et c'est pour ça que je veux la percer à jour. Peut être que percer à jour, elle se révélera parfaitement insipide. Mais...

\- Mais tu veux voir ce qu'elle est, acheva Aqua.

Je hochai la tête. J'avais l'impression que ce diable roux m'avait lancé un grappin, et qu'il m'était impossible de me détacher d'elle. Cette curiosité devenait presque malsaine, étant donné que me faire frapper était relégué au second plan par l'envie de la connaître plus que n'importe qui.

\- Il faut que je lui parle, soupirai-je enfin, comme vaincu.

\- Ce n'est pas certain qu'elle accepte de t'écouter, me fit remarquer Aqua avec un sérieux implacable.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me doute bien, Aqua, grognai-je. Mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Parce que finalement, ce qui me plaît, m'attire, ou je ne sais quoi, c'est le fait qu'elle ne soit pas facile. Enfin, tu vois...

\- Non, je ne vois pas, mais je te fais confiance, me répondit la jeune fille.

Cela me fit sourire.

\- Essaye juste de revenir entier, reprit elle en plantant son regard azuré dans le mien.

\- Je ne vais pas faire qu'essayer, tu peux me croire, rétorquai-je. Mais, s'il te plaît, n'en parle pas aux autres. C'est déjà assez gênant que j'ai dégénéré comme ça à son contact.

Aqua pinça les lèvres et secoua doucement la tête, l'air indécise.

\- T'as pas foncièrement dégénéré, t'as juste...comment dire ça, 'fin, tu vois...

\- Je continue juste à coller une fille qui m'a frappé à plusieurs reprises après avoir pris la décision de l'espionner jusqu'à chez elle en sachant pertinemment que ce serait aussi dangereux qu'un road trip capitaliste en Corée du Nord, plaisantai-je en calant mon menton dans la paume d'une de mes mains.

Aqua dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Okay, t'as dégénéré, admit-elle.

Je souris tendrement à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, avant de ravaler autant mon expression amusée que la moitié de mes dents lorsque le prof se décida à enfin nous fusiller du regard. Depuis le temps que nous bavassions sans même nous soucier de son existence, il était fallait qu'il se manifeste.

ooo

\- Bon, je préfère vous le dire d'entrée de jeu, vous avez été absolument nuls pour ce devoir.

Voilà qui était fait. Demyx haussa lascivement les épaules à ma droite, assez peu concerné par la situation. Après tout, cela faisait des semaines que notre classe enchaînait les discours de ce genre en début de cours de philosophie, alors plus rien ne nous étonnait. Pour nous assurer un minimum de défense, nous préférions nous dire que le prof n'était de toute manière que trop peu intéressant pour nous former à une telle matière, aussi ne faisions nous que peu de cas de nos échecs à répétition. Un magnétophone vieux comme le monde ou un lecteur CD auraient eu plus de prestance dans la peau d'un professeur. Et puis, la philosophie, c'était une matière tellement subjective et peu avenante de prime abord que chacun d'entre nous avait déjà prévu une bonne dizaine de points à rattraper dans cette matière pour notre bac. L'esprit conquérant que nous arborions faisait peine à voir.

\- Sans rire, vous avez autant de pour-moi qu'un homard de resto asiat !s'insurgea Mr Cloud, ses cheveux blonds défiant toute gravité se secouant en même temps que sa tête.

Je laissai mon visage tomber entre mes cours. Le pour-moi, le ça, le sur-moi, le tout ça. L'incarnation même de l'horreur.

\- Je maintiens que cette matière devrait être bannie du programme, soupira Demyx en admirant ses ongles. Je pense que je vais postuler en tant que ministre de l'éducation pour l'éradiquer des bancs scolaires.

Je lui adressai un regard passionné.

\- Les élèves n'ont jamais pensé, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils devraient commencer à le faire en terminale !s'insurgea-t-il tout à fait naturellement.

Je hochai doucement la tête. C'était une opinion qui se tenait. L'élève était une espèce plutôt insipide, il fallait l'avouer, surtout quand on le collait de force sur un banc scolaire.

D'ennui, je tournai la tête vers le reste de la classe. Il me sembla qu'il n'y avait véritablement que Xion et Aqua qui tâchaient de faire un minimum attention à ce que le prof racontait. Le reste s'apparentait au club med. Sora et Terra avait organisé un concours de ping pong sur leur table, jouant avec leurs cours chiffonnés et leurs paumes de mains, encouragés par Kairi, Riku, et Marluxia. Je crus un instant halluciner lorsque je vis Larxène se vernir les ongles. La philosophie avait toujours été une légende. De tout temps, elle avait été la matière la plus difficile à rendre intéressante pour des élèves, et il n'était pas rare que les classes se perdent dans d'autres activités peu protocolaires alors que le saint professeur faisait son show devant un tableau. Mais il fallait reconnaître que notre promo avait atteint un certain niveau dans cet art.

Finalement, mon regard se cloua vers le fond de la salle. Sur la dernière table, le regard perdu à l'extérieur, le menton calé entre les mains, il y avait Axel. Pour une fois, elle ne fronçait pas les sourcils. Pour une fois, elle semblait pensive, aussi pensive que pouvait l'être un être humain doué de sentiments. Les seuls sentiments dont je l'avais toujours crue capable étaient la violence, le dégoût, la colère. Mais cette fois ci, je me risquai à pencher la tête sur le côté dans l'espoir de la voir un peu plus. Elle ne me remarquait pas, comme coupée du monde pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Je devais lui parler. Chaque fois que je la regardais, j'en prenais un peu plus conscience. Je devais lui parler de notre situation. De ce qu'elle était. De ce que je pensais. De tout. Mais comment aborder un tel phénomène ? Tenter de charmer un bulldozer en jouant de la harpe serait plus aisé. Tenter un entretien d'embauche à la Nasa avec un diplôme d'art également.

\- Je me suis donc permis de vous réclamer une présentation à deux pour dans trois semaines.

Le prof, par contre, ne semblait pas plus aisé à faire taire. Soupirant d'agacement, je détournai finalement le regard de la rousse pour le poser sur Demyx, m'apprêtant à lui demander si l'on pouvait se mettre ensemble pour ce foutu devoir.

\- Je vais moi même constituer les binômes, histoire que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas à vous de faire la loi, dans cette classe, reprit malheureusement notre cher gourou en souriant.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur son auditoire. Il n'était pas difficile d'en connaître la raison. Tout élève redoutait d'être l'heureux élu à se retrouver seul pour un exposé dans une classe normale. Dans notre classe, tout élève redoutait d'être l'heureux élu contraint de faire son exposé avec Axel. L'envoyer à l'abattoir aurait été un chemin plus direct et moins douloureux vers les enfers.

\- Donc, Marluxia, tu vas travailler avec Xion, Aqua sera avec Kairi, Olette avec Sora, …

J'avais de nouveau tourner la tête. Même si je devais lui parler, je ne voulais pour rien au monde me retrouver avec elle. Elle allait m'abattre, m'écorcher vif, me découper en petits dés de jambon et me faire frire pour le chien de son voisin.

\- ...et Roxas, tu travailleras avec Axel.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Je me sentis comme un condamné à mort. Un tiré au sort des Hunger Games. D'ailleurs, l'intégralité des regards se posèrent sur moi, et tous les élèves de ma charmante classe d'initiés embrassèrent trois doigts de leur main pour les lever en l'air. Tous les élèves, exceptée Axel. Axel qui me foudroyait du regard, ses sourcils si durement froncés que je crus qu'ils allaient tomber de son crâne.

Durant cet instant, je fus persuadé d'une chose. J'étais l'homme le plus malchanceux de ce lycée. Et bientôt, j'allais en être également l'homme le plus mort. Ma peau était glacée, alors que pourtant, je crevais de chaud malgré la saison. Il était inutile que j'essaye de jouer au loto ce soir là.

Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable. Je craignais malheureusement que le sort ne puisse m'être favorable. En effet, même ce traître de karma et cet enfoiré de destin courbaient l'échine devant ce diable.


	14. And the show must go ON !

**Et non, je ne suis pas décédée ! Mais pour tout avouer, la recherche d'appart, et tout ce petit bazarre, ça prend du tout. J'ai également beaucoup travailler à mes cosplays. Enfin, voici donc le chapitre 14. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : And the show must go On !

\- Il faut la tuer, je vois pas d'autres solutions ! On doit la mettre en pièce, et la cacher dans un placard ! Ou mieux, la jeter d'un clocher !

J'entre ouvris la bouche en rentrant dans la chambre, avant de pousser un profond soupire en comprenant que les cris à peine humains et emplis d'une panique effroyable que je percevais depuis l'autre bout du couloir n'étaient en vérité que les plaintes et indignations féroces d'Aqua. Cette dernière était debout sur le lit de Terra, échevelée, le poing serré vers le ciel, semblant tenir son auditoire composé de notre bande habituelle à la seule force de son discours, tel un homme politique fraîchement élu chef des armées.

\- Non mais, Aqua, qu'est ce que tu fous, là ?ne pus-je m'empêcher de marmonner en me passant une main sur le visage, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

\- Je te défends, je pense à ta survie, pardis !s'expliqua la jeune fille en sautant au sol. T'imagine même pas ce qu'il te demande, ce fou de prof de philo !

Je pinçai les lèvres alors que toutes les paires d'yeux de la pièce se posaient sur moi avec un air compatissant plutôt lourd.

\- Si j'imagine, je te rassure, grommelai-je en posant mon sac.

\- A partir de maintenant, c'est un combat à mort !reprit alors Aqua. Il faut prendre la furie par les cheveux, lui plaquer la tête sur la table, rejouer la scène de batman avec le stylo, et …

\- Oh, du calme !

J'avais haussé la voix et levé les mains pour la faire taire, refusant tout de même d'imaginer Axel avec un crayon dans l'oeil, bien que je me sente plus que maussade à l'idée de travailler avec elle. Enfin, travailler avec elle. C'était bien vite dit. Encore fallait il qu'elle fasse ses devoirs, ce qui serait en soit un miracle aussi épatant qu'a été à son époque le premier pas de l'homme sur la lune.

\- Tu sais, on a regardé tellement de séries que maintenant, on sait cacher un corps sans que ça se voit, répliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux, insatiable, et supportée par tous les autres derrières. Tu vois, on pourrait juste l'empoisonner, ou même la harceler comme A, ou même...

\- Oui, alors Pretty Little Liars, je veux bien, mais je ne suis pas prêt à la manger pour imiter Hannibal, non plus, intervint rapidement Demyx, assis sur le bureau.

Je ne pus retenir une grimace de déformer mes lèvres. Mes amis étaient devenus fous. Je les regardais sans pouvoir rien ajouter discuter du meilleur moyen de supprimer quelqu'un à la manière d'un polar américain.

\- Mais on va pas tuer Axel, enfin, un peu de bon sens !criai-je pour m'élever au dessus de leurs voix.

\- Mais, si vous ratez ce travail de philo, vous aurez une mauvaise note, une mauvaise appréciation, et si t'as cette mauvaise note et cette mauvaise appréciation, les écoles d'ingénieurs que tu vises ne voudrons jamais de toi, contra Xion, ayant visiblement parfaitement oublié qu'elle était fâchée contre moi. Tu vas rater tes études, ta vie, vivre dans un logement HLM, rester célibataire et avec des chats, virer dépressif et mettre fin à tes jours un soir de nouvel an en solitaire ! Elle va te faire rater ton existence !

La petite brune avait les yeux sauvagement écarquillés, et lorsqu'elle acheva sa tirade démente, elle poussa jusqu'à se lever pour me saisir par les épaules et me secouer comme un prunier pour que je réagisse.

\- Xion, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

Ce fut la seule chose que je parvins à articuler. Mon amie était comme possédée en face de moi, des larmes commençant à perler dans le coin de ses yeux. Alors, sans que je ne m'y attende, elle m'attrapa par la taille, et m'enlaça puissamment.

\- Je veux pas qu'elle te fasse de mal, gronda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Mais, elle me fera pas de mal !contrai-je, déstabilisé.

Coincé entre les bras de Xion, je pus voir Kairi lever les yeux au ciel, Sora la tenant gentiment par les épaules.

\- Mais oui, et ton coquard, il vient d'où ?ironisa-t-elle en montrant mon visage du doigt.

Je me sentis rougir.

\- Mais, qu...quel coquard ?bredouillai-je, pourtant persuadé de l'avoir vu presque disparu dans le miroir le matin même.

\- Nous prend pas pour des cons, on l'a bien remarqué, ces derniers jours, rétorqua Aqua. On ne t'a rien dit par pure politesse. Et aussi parce qu'on sait parfaitement qui t'a fait ça ! Autant te dire qu'il n'y a plus grand chose qui me retient d'aller me la faire, cette salope !

Définitivement, Aqua sembla avoir déchirer son contrat de paix avec Axel. Sa violence me surprit un instant. Elle souhaitait sincèrement me venger en allant faire bouffer ses bottes à la rouquine.

\- Personne ne tuera personne, et personne ne va taper personne, finis-je par plaquer assez durement, écartant quelque peu Xion.

Je gardai néanmoins ma main serrée autour de la sienne, sentant sa nervosité grandir.

\- Alors tu proposes quoi ?m'attaqua Terra. C'est quoi ton plan pour qu'elle accepte de travailler avec toi ?

\- Et ben, je...marmonnai-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je pense que je vais aller la voir comme quelqu'un de civilisé, et que... 'Fin, je dois poffiner les détails, quoi.

En face de moi, Aqua fut prise d'un rire nerveux.

\- C'est pas un plan, ça !s'exclama-t-elle. C'est une ébauche de plan, et encore, je suis gentille !

\- Bon, je vais me débrouiller, ça vous va ?m'agaçai-je finalement, me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Toujours dans son coin de bureau, Demyx commença à se limer les ongles d'un air parfaitement détaché, des plus snobe.

\- On peut fuir à l'étranger, proposa-t-il avec un sérieux implacable.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre, tandis que tout le monde le regardait d'un air blasé et relativement déprimé.

\- Sinon, j'ai des contacts à l'Elysée, enchaîna-t-il sur le même ton.

Une nouvelle série de regards s'abattit sur lui.

\- Oh, vous êtes vraiment déprimants quand vous vous y mettez, soupira-t-il en descendant de son piédestal. Détendez votre slip ! Happy Halloween and Merry Christmas guys !

\- Ouais, je penche plutôt pour un sympathique Happy Hunger Games version Game of Thrones, soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je crus que Demyx allait m'arracher les yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi en grimaçant comme un serial killer en manque de victime, mais il se contenta d'effectuer un fabuleux demi tour accompagné de grands gestes de bras désarticulés.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez vraiment rien !s'agaça-t-il finalement. Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est dédramatisez, mes enfants. Dé-dra-ma-ti-sez ! On ne te demande pas non plus de régler le conflit Israelo-Palestinien, ni de faire pousser les seins de Xion !

\- Eh !se défendit un instant la petite brune en rougissant.

Il n'avait pas réellement tort. Autant pour les seins de Xion que pour Axel. C'était un être humain. Une fille. Juste une fille. Une plutôt jolie fille, qui me faisait tourner la tête depuis quelques temps. Mais une fille tout de même. Alors j'allais aller lui parler, et lui demander de travailler avec moi comme cela nous était demandé.

\- C'est pour ça que je maintiens qu'il ne faut pas la tuer, conclus-je donc, appuyant mon regard sur l'unique fille aux cheveux bleus de la bande.

Cette dernière détourna les yeux en sifflotant, l'air de rien, me faisant doucement sourire.

\- Okay, c'est fabuleux, on va manger ?trancha-t-elle d'ailleurs immédiatement pour éloigner le sujet.

Je hochai doucement la tête, bientôt suivi par le reste de l'équipe. Kairi entreprit d'ouvrir la porte, et râla comme toujours après Sora qui lui passa devant en ricanant. Aqua, puis Xion, et Terra finirent à leur tour dans le couloir, alors que Demyx vint placer ses deux mains sur mes épaules, inspirant profondément.

\- Le dernier repas du condamné, lâcha-t-il d'une voix faible, des larmes perlant dans le coin de ses yeux.

Cet homme aurait fait un dramaturge absolument parfait. Hollywood se serait arrachée sa présence sur les plateaux.

\- C'est pas toi qui parlais de dédramatiser, toute à l'heure ?grognai-je en écartant ses mains de ma chemise.

Il souffla un rapide « je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » tout à fait faut, avant de tourner les talons et de passer à son tour la porte, me la claquant au nez pour la forme. Chercher à me priver d'une portion de achi de cantine n'était pas une solution formidable pour me torturer.

ooo

\- Je pourrais l'aborder comme une personne normale ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, peut être en lui proposant de venir manger avec nous ? Ou même moi tout seul.

\- Encore moins.

\- Et bien, je peux l'inviter à boire un café, comme le font les grandes personnes matures et responsables ?

\- Tu n'es ni mature, ni responsable, et elle, elle est totalement désaxée. C'est non.

\- Bon, je l'aborde en lui demandant de l'aide pour les cours ?

\- C'est même pas sûr qu'elle sache dans quelle filière elle est.

\- Arrête, elle est quand même un minimum attentive !

\- Cherche pas, Roxas, tes idées sont nulles.

Je restais de marbre face à une Larxène tout à fait hautaine, se remaquillant d'une main d'experte devant les vitres du couloir du hall. Comme c'était devenu le cas assez régulièrement, nous déambulions comme de bons amis au milieu de l'établissement après manger, ou durant les intercours. La plupart du temps, la blonde se retartinait pendant que je lui contais les troubles de mon existence, chose dont elle ne semblait pas avoir grand chose à foutre. Alors qu'en réalité, elle les écoutait avec la plus grande attention, y réagissant chaque fois de manière à m'aider à mettre les choses au clair et résoudre mes problèmes relationnels, sans pour autant en devenir aimable. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'avais pas attendu une seule seconde pour lui faire part du plus gros point noir de ma semaine, et la manière dont j'allais en venir à bout. Pour tout avouer, je n'étais pas plus avancer malgré son intervention, étant donné que chaque piste que j'évoquais pour pouvoir enfin approcher à moins de trois mètres ce diable roux était immédiatement rejeté d'un coup d'oeil dédaigneux et d'une remarque type de pétasse prétentieuse.

\- T'abuses, tu m'aides pas là, marmonnai-je alors en traînant le bout de ma chaussure par terre, cherchant avec désespoir à attirer le regard de la blonde pour obtenir d'elle un soutient un peu plus éclairant.

Cette dernière ne broncha même pas, appliquant avec délicatesse son rouge à lèvre sur ses jolies lèvres fines. Il me sembla un instant que c'était la seule chose en ce monde pour laquelle elle avait un réel respect. Cette constatation légèrement excessive me poussa au meurtre, et sans lui permettre une quelconque réplique défensive, je lui arrachai son tube de rouge à lèvre rose des mains, pour le jeter par la fenêtre grande ouverte donnant sur la rue. Je plaçai ma main en visière pour mieux le voir ricocher sur la route, un demi sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Le sourire de Larxène était quant à lui quelque peu moins prononcé, alors qu'elle passait de moi à son rouge à lèvre avec une colère et une outrance non feints.

\- Mais enfin, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?s'offusqua-t-elle. Mais pourquoi tu l'as jeté ?!

\- Il était moche et ne t'allait pas du tout, me contentai-je de répondre en haussant des épaules innocentes.

\- Mais t'es complètement con !s'écria la jeune fille.

Je soupirai, lui signifiant clairement que cela m'était égal.

\- Bon, et sinon, maintenant que tu m'écoutes, tu peux m'aider ?repris-je, à peu près autant intéressé par ses problèmes de maquillage que par la reproduction des méduses.

Larxène ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de certainement particulièrement acerbe, mais se stoppa au dernier moment. Un instant, elle plissa les yeux comme un chat sur le point de commettre la plus belle connerie de sa carrière de destructeur de canapé, et m'attrapa par le bras, chose qui me fit grandement peur.

\- Tu veux parler à Axel, hein ?raya-t-elle, diabolique.

Elle me tira si soudainement avec elle que je ne pus répliquer, et avant même que je ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, elle me poussait en avant.

\- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, grinça-t-elle en tournant les talons, me laissant vaciller comme un débile sur le carrelage du hall.

Larxène devint le cadet de mes soucis la seconde d'après. Mon sang venait de se glacer dans mes veines. Et je ne comprenais très clairement pas comment j'avais pu faire pour ne pas la voir arriver, vu notre position stratégique près des fenêtres. Car j'étais face à Axel, à présent, et si proche d'elle que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et empli de tabac.


	15. Casse dents parisien

Chapitre 15 : Casse dents parisien

Mon coeur frappait contre ma poitrine au point de la pulvériser. Je la crus d'ailleurs un instant pulvériser. Pourtant, j'étais absolument incapable de détourner mes yeux des larges iris vertes d'Axel. La jeune fille me regardait tel un lion en cage, le visage figé de stupeur. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce que je lui tombe dessus de la sorte, et encore moins à ce que je la cramponne pour ne pas tomber, au point de sentir son coeur comprimé contre le mien à travers son blouson de cuir. Je le sentais. J'en sentais presque la chaleur, autant que la chaleur de ses bras dans ma poigne de fer, autant que la tiédeur de son souffle contre mon visage. Mes yeux allaient me sortir du crâne si je ne faisais rien. Si je restais ainsi sans rien faire, sans même penser à la lâcher, j'allais me faire en plus de cela arracher la tête. Pourtant, je m'accordais le droit de la fixer encore quelques instants. Car elle était belle. Bel et bien séduisante. Peut être devait elle cela à son petit air sauvage et impénétrable, ou à sa chevelure démentielle. Je n'en savais rien. Malgré tout, elle était plus que jamais séduisante. Et contrairement à ce que j'avais pu hurler haut et fort à Aqua, elle était plus que jamais à mon goût. Même à moi, je ne parvenais pas à me mentir à ce moment là. Nous étions bien trop proches pour que j'y parvienne. Moi, le petit nouveau blondinet, et elle, la rouquine délurée et effrayante.

\- Putain mais lâche moi !

La chute fut brutale. Redescendre sur terre également. Elle m'avait poussé comme elle seule savait le faire. D'un seul puissant coup de main entre mes côtes, elle m'avait éjecté très loin d'elle et de son corps, son autre poing serré contre sa cuisse.

\- Axel, je…

Je me relevai immédiatement, malgré une bonne douleur dans la hanche dû à la chute. Et je me figeai devant mon vis à vis. Elle était en colère. Dans une colère noire. Mais ce qui me fit me stopper si soudainement ne fut pas sa colère trop apparente. Ce fut sa peur. Sa peur cachée et peut être même niée écrasée dans son poing tremblant et solidement serré. Il n'y avait peut être que mon instinct stupide et profondément suicidaire pour me souffler sans aucune preuve qu'elle avait peur, ou avait eu peur de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais j'y croyais. A cet instant précis, je croyais dur comme fer qu'il n'y avait pas que de la colère dans le fond de ses grands yeux verts. Car sa simple colère n'avait aucun sens, pour l'instant. Il n'y avait pas de sens à la haine mortelle qu'elle développait envers chaque personne, et plus particulièrement envers moi qui lui tenait tête. Alors ce poing. Ce petit poing serré qui tremblait, à présent relevé contre son coeur secoué, avait pour moi bien plus de sens que ses cris et ses violences. Elle avait peur. Je m'en doutais depuis quelques temps. Mais à présent, j'éludais la possibilité qu'elle ait peur non des gens en eux mêmes, mais d'être proche des gens.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé, m'excusai-je alors en maîtrisant autant que possible mes tremblements.

\- Quoi ?!s'énerva la rousse, toujours au même endroit.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Si un instant, j'avais été plutôt satisfait de potentiellement comprendre une partie de cette fille, j'étais encore bien loin de remporter ma prochaine grande médaille, à savoir, obtenir d'elle qu'elle accepte de travailler avec moi. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Et pour tout avouer, si la discipline de l'idée la plus foireuse pour aborder quelqu'un était devenait olympique, j'étais à peu près sûr que Larxène serait couronnée d'or.

\- En fait, je cherchais à faire disparaître un rouge à lèvre, mais ça n'a pas plu à la propriétaire, m'expliquai-je après avoir engouffré une grande goulée d'air.

En face de moi, Axel n'eut toujours pas la moindre réaction un brin humaine. Elle ne lâcha pas un soupire, ne se moqua pas de ma prestation tout bonnement déplorable pour tenter de faire un trait d'humour et la mettre à l'aise. Non, elle ne fit rien d'autre que continuer de me fixer d'un regard démoniaque de cerbère affamé, sans que je ne parvienne à fuir à toutes jambes. Ma manœuvre désespérée pour tenter de changer d'approche et de laisser tomber la défensive face à sa possible peur était un échec cuisant.

\- Ouais, t'en as rien à faire, finis-je par abdiquer, me passant une main sur la nuque.

\- J'en ai carrément rien à foutre, cracha-t-elle en faisant un pas dans ma direction. Tout c'qui m'importe là, c'est qu'tu sois encore en face de moi ! Alors que j'veux pas te voir !

C'était très mal parti pour que je m'en sorte indemne. Pourtant, je bombais le torse. A nouveau, j'étais entrain d'appliquer à la lettre tout ce que mes amis m'avaient ordonné d'éviter, mais je me voyais dans l'obligation de sauver ma peau. L'humour n'était pas une idée reluisante, alors je repassais sur la défensive. Cette fille avait besoin d'aide. D'accord. Mais pour que je puisse éventuellement lui porter secours dans un futur proche, il fallait d'abord qu'elle me laisse l'approcher un minimum. Et pour cela, il fallait que je sois toujours envie. Et pour vivre, je devais me sortir des griffes de ce dragon en fureur.

\- On doit bosser ensemble, lâchai-je.

Et j'eus rapidement l'impression d'avoir lâcher une bombe.

\- Quoi ?!rugit Axel. Toi, toi tu veux que je bosse avec toi ?! T'as vu la vierge, moucheron ? Tu crois que j'vais accepter de bosser avec quelqu'un comme toi, dont la seule vue m'insupporte ?

Ce fut la première fois que les paroles de cette fille m'atteignirent réellement. Je les sentis enfoncer une aiguille dans ma poitrine.

\- Oui, j'y crois, répondis-je difficilement, tâchant de lui tenir tête. Tu penses peut être que je saute de joie à l'idée de me retrouver à travailler avec une garce dans ton genre, qui passe ses journées à terroriser un lycée entier ? Qui m'a déjà frappé à plusieurs reprises ? Non, ça ne m'amuse pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, il faut qu'on travaille ensemble, toi et moi, sur cette saloperie de devoir de philo !

Axel me toisa d'un regard long et froid. Avant d'éclater d'un rire à demi nerveux, à demi mauvais.

\- Il faut, répéta-t-elle de sa voix rauque. Non, il faut pas. J'en ai rien à foutre de ton putain d'exposer et de ta putain de note. Maintenant tu dégages de ma vue si tu veux pas que je te refasse le portrait.

Mon visage fut pris d'un drôle de sourire. Un sourire si soudain que je dû me faire violence pour le cacher. « Si tu ne veux pas ». J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle ne se serait jamais encombrée d'une menace et qu'elle m'aurait frappé directement, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Pourtant, elle s'éloignait de moi de sa démarche frappée, une main dans sa poche et l'autre saisissant clope et briquet. Alors une idée me vint. Une autre de ces idées lumineuses d'allumé suicidaire. C'était une qualification qu'Aqua aurait été mille fois capable de m'attribuer en quelques secondes si elle m'avait vu à l'oeuvre.

\- D'accord, tu t'en fiches de ma putain de note, Axel.

A l'entente de son nom, la furie fit volte face plus violemment que James Bond lui même, et me fusilla d'un regard noir et tranchant.

\- Mais la tienne ? T'en dis quoi, de la tienne ?repris-je avec un peu plus d'assurance. Tu veux à ce point pourrir ton dossier pour un caprice aussi enfantin que « je ne veux pas travailler avec ce vilain Roxas » ? C'est parce que je suis blond, c'est ça ? Tu souffres bien de la discrimination envers les roux, alors ça peut se comprendre, ce rejet des autres couleurs de cheveux, mais…

\- Ta gueule.

Cela fut immédiat. Je fermai ma goule que j'avais sans doute trop grande ouverte, pour me retrouver plaqué au mur par les bras puissants d'Axel. Elle avait froncé ses jolis sourcils d'ordinaire bien arqués, menaçant à chaque seconde de m'encastrer dans le couloir de cet établissement. Malgré tout, une nouvelle pulsion suicidaire me prit. Car je l'avais faite réagir. Elle avait réagi. Elle avait lâché sa clope et s'était retournée. Tout simplement parce que j'avais parlé de son travail.

\- Tu vois, ce serait bizarre qu'une fille qui finalement, écoute en cours et bosse comme toi laisse tomber pour si peu, repris-je alors, la voix légèrement étouffée par le bras qu'Axel maintenait sous mon cou. Parce que, oui, je sais que tu travailles. Je veux dire, ça se voit, en cours…

\- Tu m'observes en cours en plus de chez moi ?!cria mon vis à vis, hors d'elle.

Je hochai la tête avec un certain calme. Tout le calme dont j'étais possible en étant presque sûr de finir étranglé avant la fin de la journée.

\- Oui, et je ne compte pas arrêter, soufflai-je.

Elle me lâcha. Brutalement. Je menaçai de m'écrouler au sol. Pourtant, elle resta là, à me regarder comme une échappée d'asile, alors que je reprenais mon souffle. Puis, elle me saisit une nouvelle fois à la gorge, par le col de mon pull.

\- Redis plus jamais que je vais pourrir mon dossier, gronda-t-elle rageusement en me forçant à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Je vaux bien plus que toi pour que tu te permettes ça. Personne ici ne m'arrive à la cheville. Alors redis jamais ça. Jamais.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de hocher la tête lorsqu'elle me relâcha pour la seconde fois, et de la regarder partir sans oser à nouveau la retenir. Je pouvais déjà m'estimer grandement heureux d'être en vie, et j'allais de ce pas m'empresser d'acheter un ticket de loto.

ooo

\- Elle a dit oui.

Larxène haussa un sourcil désabusé, puis replongea son regard dédaigneux sur sa manucure. J'étais actuellement moins intéressant qu'une lime à ongle.

\- Genre vous allez aller à la mairie, vous allez vous marier, et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ?railla-t-elle finalement en admirant son œuvre, une main en suspend devant son visage.

Visage à nouveau peu maquillé, chose qui lui allait à ravir. Mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à lui dire. Pas après ce qu'elle m'avait forcé à subir, même si j'étais partagé entre l'envie de l'écorcher vive et de la serrer fort contre moi pour ça.

\- On est pas encore d'accord sur le choix de la robe, répliquai-je en entrant dans son jeu, m'asseyant à ses côtés sur un des bancs de la cour. Mais sinon, dans l'ensemble, ça va plutôt bien.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu portes plainte pour violence conjugale, en conclut la blonde en souriant tristement.

Je hochai doucement la tête. Larxène savait depuis le début qu'elle me plaisait. Elle l'avait toujours su, et je n'avais jamais voulu lui avouer. Peut être même cette harpie l'avait elle su avant même que moi je le sache.

\- Sauf qu'elle n'a pas accepté, et qu'il est grand temps que tu te réveilles, abruti.

Sa charmante voix me tira d'ailleurs de mes pensées, et je lâchai un puissant soupire ennuyé.

\- Elle a laissé sous entendre qu'elle travaillerait avec moi, ronchonnai-je pour toute défense.

\- Et tu lui as donné quoi en échange, pour qu'elle accepte ?me demanda ma blonde amie, désabusée. Des petits chats à sacrifier à la pleine lune ?

Je hochai négativement la tête, amusé, alors que les derniers élèves internes rentraient dans le hall après s'être attardé à l'extérieur. Il n'allait pas tarder à être l'heure de manger, et le vent se faisait plus frai, nous laissant frissonner.

\- Je ne lui ai rien donné, lâchai-je en décroisant mes bras pour souffler dans mes mains froides. J'ai juste trouvé son petit point faible, je crois.

Je crus que Larxène allait s'étouffer avec sa salive, alors qu'elle réajustait son écharpe poilue.

\- Ce molosse a un point faible ?s'étrangla-t-elle de stupeur. Tu te fous de ma gueule.

\- Pas du tout, fanfaronnai-je, pas peu fier de moi.

Même si j'avais bien peiné à trouver ce point faible, et qu'il était le dernier auquel j'aurais pu penser. Axel était plus compétitive qu'un interne en chirurgie. Je pouvais dors et déjà affirmer que tout cet établissement exploserait de rire si cela était révélé, tant c'était peu croyable. Elle tenait à son dossier scolaire, malgré son comportement des plus exécrable.

\- Elle ne veut pas de mauvaises notes, avouai-je, peinant à m'en remettre moi même.  
\- Tu déconnes là, grogna Larxène en cherchant son briquet dans son sac.

Je hochai négativement la tête.

\- Comment une nana autant en conflit avec l'autorité peut elle se soucier de ses notes ?éluda mon amie, trop surprise pour parvenir à allumer sa cigarette.

\- Ben, t'auras qu'à lui demander, lui dis-je, tentant de lui cacher le vent pour lui faciliter la tâche. S'il te reste un de tes rouges à lèvre affreux, je peux même le lancer et t'arranger un rancard.

La jeune fille me toisa d'un air mauvais et désabusé, avant de porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres. La nuit se levait, et la braise rougeoyait au bout de sa main. Elle avait coincé l'autre entre ses deux genoux afin de se réchauffer, n'ayant visiblement pas pensé dans un premier à ses poches. Moi, je penchai la tête en arrière pour profiter de cet instant de calme, et attendre qu'elle me traite finalement d'abruti pour son maquillage perdu. Chose qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de faire, car à peine eut elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une touffe de cheveux bleus m'apparaissait.

\- Roxas ? Qu'est ce que tu fous encore dehors à cette heure ?

Aqua. Visiblement, elle sortait du hall, les mains serrées autour de ses bras. Elle vint se planter devant nous, ne posant qu'un petit regard sans intérêt sur Larxène.

\- Tu comptes venir manger, à un moment ?me demanda-t-elle. Il se fait tard, et ils ne vont bientôt plus servir.

Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches, alors que Larxène la dévisageait, ses sourcils haussés. Larxène dévisageait toujours tout le monde avec les sourcils haussés. Peut être souffrait elle d'un léger complexe d'infériorité.

\- Et puis on en a marre de t'attendre, finit par avouer Aqua avec amusement. Alors bouge toi.

Je lâchai un petit rire. Je les connaissais à présent suffisamment bien pour les imaginer tous agglutiné contre la vitre du hall, à tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, leurs ventres grognant de faim, et la petite Xion râlant qu'on ne lui fait pas assez de place.

\- J'arrive, c'est bon, abdiquai-je en me levant.

Je m'étirai, puis, avant de me retourner, fit face à Larxène. Cela ne manqua pas d'interpeller Aqua, qui se sentit contrainte de m'attendre pour voir ce que je comptais faire.

\- Tu viens manger avec nous ?proposai-je à la blonde qui finissait de fumer.

Cette dernière releva les yeux. Des yeux légèrement surpris. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à cela. Il n'y avait que peu de personne qui devait se risquer à la prendre à sa table. Mais moi, j'étais l'idiot suicidaire qui courait après Axel, alors je pouvais bien être celui qui invite Larxène à manger, également.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

Elle avait lâché cette réponse sans méchanceté, alors qu'Aqua peina à retenir son soulagement. Contrairement à elle, je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Je voyais que Larxène avait été touchée par mon attention. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait admis, mais je le voyais. Et je voyais également qu'elle avait refusé par simple respect pour mes amis qui ne souhaitaient en aucun cas l'avoir à leur table.


	16. My heart beats slow

**Bonjour à tous ! Il a mis du temps à venir, celui ci... Pour tout avouer, je traverse une période assez rude, alors j'espère qu'il restera bon malgré tout. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : My heart beats slow

Tic Tac. Je frissonnais à chaque son effrayant que pouvait émettre la pendule de la salle d'étude dans laquelle nous étions. Le silence était tel que je parvenais presque à en entendre les rouages grincer. Je crus d'ailleurs qu'à un moment, un filet de sueur froide allait me couler entre les omoplates. Je me sentais affreusement mal, gêné, et angoissé, à l'idée d'être pathétiquement assis sur une chaise à comme attendre le jugement dernier en tripotant le bout d'un stylo devant mon manuel de philosophie. Pourtant, je n'étais en aucun cas dans une antichambre divine, à attendre que mes crimes soient jugés pour me voir dirigé vers le paradis ou l'enfer. Non, j'étais simplement en face d'Axel, dans une salle d'étude vide, tremblant de tous mes membres. Elle ne semblait même pas se soucier de ma présence, comme si je m'étais évanoui dès lors qu'elle avait commencé à regarder les sujets possibles pour notre exposé commun. Je la découvrais tout à fait studieuse, et cela me déstabilisait considérablement. Qu'il s'agisse de ses lèvres murmurant chaque question à laquelle nous pouvions répondre, ses doigts se repliant de temps à autre contre les pages écornées de son livre, ou son pied butant contre le pied de sa chaise. Tout en elle éveillait en moi un millier de frissons semblables à des chevaux fous. Et ces maudits chevaux me paralysaient, me piétinant, me labourant, et me retournant tout le corps, des cheveux à l'estomac. Ou cette fille était possédée d'un grand pouvoir maléfique, ou j'en étais encore plus fou que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Le moindre de ses faits et gestes m'apparaissaient comme infiniment précieux. Je la regardais pencher la tête sur le côté, apprenant par coeur la courbe de son crâne ou les mouvements de ses doigts comme un trésor. Peut être cette fièvre était elle dû au fait qu'elle agissait simplement devant moi, avec moi, et en en ayant parfaitement conscience. Pour une fois, je la voyais autant qu'elle me voyait. Je n'étais pas entrain de l'espionner devant chez elle, ou de l'observer à la dérobée durant une heure de cours, en cherchant à résoudre tous les mystères qui se cachaient sous sa charmante tête rousse. Non, nous travaillions. Sans nous adresser le moindre mot, mais néanmoins, nous travaillions. Et pour une fois, semblait-il, elle me tolérait.

\- On travaille sur le bonheur.

Sa voix coupa court à mes pensées, et je sursautai sur ma chaise.  
\- Pardon ?m'exclamai-je, surpris.

\- On travaille sur le bonheur, répéta Axel, la voix lourde d'irritation.

Lentement, je me penchai vers le sujet faisant référence à notre chapitre sur le bonheur. « On nous dit que le bonheur c'est d'avoir ». Cela me fit hausser un sourcil. C'était un curieux choix pour une fille comme elle. Quoi que. Je ne la connaissais pas finalement. Personne ne la connaissait. Alors personne n'était véritablement en mesure de dire s'il s'agissait pour elle d'un curieux choix.

\- Pourquoi pas sur « La violence est l'arme des faibles » ?proposai-je malgré tout, en pointant du doigt le sujet en question.

La rouquine, jusque là à peu près calme, abattit une main ferme sur la table, ses yeux clairs me fusillant comme jamais.

\- On travaille sur le bonheur ou on ne travaille pas, tempêta-t-elle durement.

Il était inutile que j'insiste, aussi je hochai immédiatement la tête, laissant germer dans le fond de mon crâne de nouvelles questions. Pourquoi tenait elle tant que cela à travailler la dessus ? Après tout, m'orienter dans sa direction et la brosser dans le sens du poil m'aiderait sans doute à la percer d'avantage à jour. Intérieurement, je montais des milliers et des milliers de stratagèmes pour simplement savoir qui elle était. Car actuellement, elle n'était rien d'autre à mes yeux qu'un paradoxe monumental. Une tornade de violence et de haine pourtant très soucieuse de ses études et effrayée par les autres. Qui souhaitait à présent s'étendre sur l'idée du bonheur.

\- On nous dit que le bonheur c'est d'avoir, répéta finalement mon vis à vis, se mordillant un ongle.

\- D'avoir quoi ?demandai-je réfléchissant à mon tour.

Axel me lança un simple regard, avant de commencer à noter cette première intense réflexion que nous venions d'avoir. Pour moi, il s'agissait surtout des premiers mots que l'on se disait sans qu'elle ne crache son venin derrière.

\- Non, c'est même pas ça la question.

Son ton était fuyant, et cela me surprit grandement. Et je sursautai la minute d'après lorsqu'elle raya avec rage ce qu'elle venait de marquer. Ce fameux « d'avoir quoi ». Elle le crayonna si fort que je crus qu'elle allait déchirer sa feuille. Ce qui arriva au bout d'un moment, et se fut la seule qui l'arrêta. D'avoir définitivement éliminer ces trois petits mots de sa vue et d'en avoir marqué la table.

\- Le bonheur ce sera jamais d'avoir, cracha-t-elle. C'est que des conneries.

\- Enfin, non, ça peut aussi...tentai-je, assez gêné.

Axel serra les dents si fort qu'elle aurait pu se briser la mâchoire. Son regard glacial me força à me tasser dans le fond de ma chaise.

\- Non, c'est que des putains de conneries !cria-t-elle. Le bonheur ce sera jamais d'avoir ! Quand on a, on perd, et ça, c'est pas le bonheur. C'est pas le …

Elle serrait les bords de la table entre ses doigts aux jointures blanchies. Je me sentis pâlir lorsqu'elle planta sur moi ses grands yeux verts. Des yeux lourds d'une émotion particulière. Le chagrin. Un chagrin qui me cloua. Elle en débordait. Et en nous dévisageant de la sorte, nous réalisions tout deux qu'elle venait de me le hurler au visage.

\- Axel …

Elle me coupa en se relevant net de sa chaise, laissant au passage tomber sa trousse qu'elle avait sur ses genoux. Tous ses stylos roulèrent au sol, alors qu'elle fourrait son manuel de philo dans son sac clouté. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je regardais cette fille au teint soudain bien pâle ramasser ses affaires comme si elle était soudainement tomber folle, sans pouvoir lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Je ne réagis que lorsqu'elle atteint la porte de la salle vide. Me levant d'un bon, je lui agrippai le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir, la tenant assez fermement pour qu'elle ne m'échappe pas. D'abord surprise, elle ne mit que peu de temps avant de se débattre sauvagement.

\- Lâche moi !s'écria-t-elle avec véhémence, m'attrapant le poignet en y enfonçant ses ongles pour que je cède.

Je grimaçai, mais teins bon, la saisissant finalement par les épaules. Cela n'eut pour effet que de décupler sa colère, et elle en vint rapidement à tenter de me frapper. J'esquivai son poing une première fois, mais le second m'atteint à l'épaule.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que …

\- Laisse moi tranquille, putain !me coupa-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclaires.

J'avais l'impression de tenir en cage un chat sauvage. Cette vision d'elle, complètement recluse pour des raisons parfaitement obscures, me blessa. Aussi je m'écartai finalement afin de la laisse se jeter sur la porte et l'ouvrir d'un grand geste sec et violent.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi.

La jeune fille se figea comme jamais elle ne s'était figée. Ses doigts sur l'embrasure de la porte, son sac pendouillant lâchement sur son épaule, ses cheveux en pic légèrement battus par le courant d'air. Quant à moi, jamais je n'avais eu autant chaud et autant froid de ma vie qu'à ce moment précis. Un vent glacial soufflait la moindre de mes entrailles, alors que mes jambes menaçaient de s'écrouler sous mon poids. Je l'avais dit. Je l'avais lâché. Sans savoir pourquoi. Je lui avais dit ce que j'essayais de nier depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Pas pour la retenir, ni pour l'amadouer. Simplement pour le réaliser. Peut être bien pleinement l'accepter. Car je savais pertinemment que jamais elle ne s'arrêterait dans sa course pour une aussi petite chose. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, et ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Rien d'autre finalement qu'une souris éprise d'une lionne qui espérait l'impossible.

Mon coeur se serra. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me frappe, à ce qu'elle hurle. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. La manière dont elle choisit plutôt de réagir fut infiniment plus blessante que toutes celles que j'avais pu imaginer. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers moi. Elle se contenta de passer la porte et de la claquer derrière elle, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu. Comme si je n'avais jamais ouvert la bouche pour cracher les sentiments que j'avais pour elle et qui tordaient le coeur. Elle me lâcha là, debout, prêt de la porte, sa trousse renversée toujours au sol, et mon estomac prêt à passer la barrière de mes lèvres.

ooo

\- Roxas, est ce que tu… tu vas bien ?

La voix d'Aqua m'atteignit aussi faiblement qu'un murmure. Je venais de passer la porte de ma chambre avec autant de majesté qu'un fantôme, et je vins m'asseoir sur mon lit sans lui répondre, ne prétend pas la moindre attention à Demyx qui peignait sans aucun doute un chef d'oeuvre d'art abstrait sur son bureau. La seule chose à laquelle je prêtai de l'attention était la trousse noire et élimée que j'avais ramassée dans la salle d'étude, et que je tenais encore entre mes mains.

\- Roxas ?répéta Aqua en quittant le lit de Terra pour venir prendre place à mes côtés. T'es tout pâle !

\- Je vais bien, mentis-je doucement. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Demyx décala sa chaise de manière à me voir, trois pinceaux dans les mains, et haussa les sourcils.

\- Peut être parce que tu as le teint plus livide qu'un navet qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis trois mois ?éluda-t-il en désignant mon visage.

Visage sur lequel je posai une main par automatisme. Je n'y avais même pas prêté attention. Pour une fois, il n'avait aucune marque de bleus. Mais les bleus étaient bien présents. Ils devaient bien avoir trois fois la taille de mon propre corps tant ils me faisaient souffrir.

\- Je vous assure que…

\- Non Roxas, pas à nous, me coupa Xion en rejoignant Aqua.

Elle posa une main tendre sur les miennes.

\- Pas à moi, chuchota-t-elle en plantant son regard bleu profond dans le mien.

Xion avait de beaux yeux. De très beaux yeux. Pourtant, ils me parurent incroyablement ternes après ceux d'Axel. Ceux d'Axel remplis d'une tempête déchaînée que j'avais pu voir de bien près aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a encore fait ?me demanda doucement la petite brune, les sourcils soucieusement froncés.

Elle ne m'avait rien fait. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas le droit de l'accuser injustement, et Xion non plus. Aussi, je retirai amèrement mes mains de celle de mon amie, chose qui sembla la surprendre. Je m'étais moi même fait du mal. Je l'avais moi même poussée à bout. J'étais le responsable de tout ça. De mon état. Tout était de ma faute. Et j'en souffrais terriblement. Je ne réalisais qu'aujourd'hui à quel point je m'étais attaché à mon bourreau. Pourtant, j'avais déjà eu des petites amies. Mais jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil vide à leur départ. Jamais je ne m'étais senti creuser à la hache ou brûlé vif par un refus. Car Axel n'était pas une petite amie, ni même une jolie fille sur laquelle j'avais craqué. Elle était un étrange personnage qui m'avait complètement rendu dingue. Finalement, Larxène avait eu raison, lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle me scierait les deux jambes, car j'avais actuellement l'impression d'être entièrement démembré.

\- Je l'aime, murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

Xion se leva d'un bond.

\- Tu l'aimes, répéta-t-elle.

Il me sembla qu'elle le répéta même plusieurs fois.

\- Mais comment peux tu aimer un monstre pareil ?!cria-t-elle, avant de faire volte face et de quitter la chambre.

La seule chose que j'eus le temps de voir fut quelques larmes rouler le long de ses joues.

\- Mais je… bredouillai-je, à bout de force autant qu'à bout de voix.

\- Mais enfin, es tu aveugle, mon pauvre Roxas ?lâcha Aqua, sans chercher à se relever pour courir après Xion. Tu as tapé dans l'oeil de notre Xion dès le premier jour ! Comment ne peux tu pas comprendre que ça la débecte que tu choisisses Axel plutôt qu'elle ?

Je devais comprendre la réaction de cette pauvre Xion alors que j'étais moi même au bord des larmes. Au bord de tout. Je sentis tous les regards dans la pièce me juger, et j'eus la désagréable impression qu'ils me jugeaient tous, en cet instant. Qu'ils jugeaient les sentiments que je pouvais nourrir pour la mauvaise personne. Mais qui étaient ils, finalement, pour déclarer cette personne si mauvaise ? Personne ne l'avait vu comme moi je l'avais vu. Alors personne n'était en droit de pleinement la juger.

\- Laissez là tranquille, grinçai-je entre mes dents serrées, me levant à mon tour.

\- Roxas !s'écria Aqua alors que je dirigeai vers la porte.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever de mon lit que j'étais déjà sorti. Ma vue était brouillée. Plusieurs larmes me coulaient dans la gorge, alors que je courais presque vers l'escalier menant au hall. J'avais besoin d'air. De l'air glacial de la fin d'automne. Et lorsqu'enfin je parvins jusqu'à la cours, je n'étais plus en mesure de voir. Je pleurais. Et j'avais l'impression de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon misérable corps. Alors je m'assis à même le sol, autant gelé que trempé de pluie, et je choisis d'enfouir mon visage entre mes bras serrés.

La seule chose qui parvint à me réveiller fut un texto de Naminé. Elle me demandait si j'allais bien. Malheureusement pour elle, je fus incapable de lui mentir. Aussi je pianotai la seule chose que j'étais capable de lui répondre : « Je veux rentrer à la maison. »


	17. Militant quotidien de l'inhumanité

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous poste le nouveau chapitre, en espérant pouvoir vous poster le suivant assez vite, et j'en profite pour à nouveau vous remercier pour vos reviews. C'est ce qui me fait avancer, savoir qu'au moins ce que je fais est lu, alors donnez vous en à coeur joie ! Des bisous !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Militant quotidien de l'inhumanité

\- Roxas ?

Je relevai les yeux. J'ignorais combien de temps j'étais resté ici, à d'abord pleurer, puis à ne plus rien faire sinon respirer. Il me semble que j'avais même cesser de penser. Ma tête me faisait mal. J'avais le coeur au bord des lèvres. Je tombai face au visage soucieux d'Aqua, et je dus mettre ma main en visière pour que mon mal de crâne ne soit pas accentuer par la brillante lumière de la lune, pleine cette nuit.

\- Aqua, marmonnai-je, incapable d'en dire plus.

Xion avait déserté la chambre comme une furie, et finalement, il m'avait tous accusé de lui avoir fait du mal, alors qu'au même titre que moi, elle s'en faisait toute seule. Jamais je ne lui avais fait espérer quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était elle même fourrée dans le crâne qu'elle avait une chance avec moi. Mais, même si j'étais quelqu'un de plutôt gentil, je ne pouvais pas non plus me forcer à l'aimer pour son bon plaisir. Elle était mon amie, une amis incroyable, et je l'aimais comme tel. Mais actuellement, j'avais moi aussi beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui en vouloir. Les amis se portaient entre eux. C'était ce que nous avions toujours fait avec Naminé. Même lorsque cela nous pinçait le coeur. Mais Xion refusait catégoriquement le dialogue en ce qui concernait Axel, et il n'était pas question que je lui pardonne de la traiter comme une brute épaisse sans qu'elle y mette un peu du sien.

J'allais finalement demander si Xion avait tout de même refait surface, mais Aqua me devança.

\- Tu sais, il faut la comprendre un peu.

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de moi, et, chose agréable et réconfortante tant c'était naturel et spontané, passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Et elle, essaye-t-elle seulement de me comprendre ?répliquai-je, amer.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu as tort, soupira Aqua. Je ne vais accuser personne, mais simplement t'expliquer ce qu'elle voit elle.

Je grommelai. Ce qu'elle voyait elle. Je croyais l'avoir pourtant suffisamment compris. Elle voyait une brute en Axel. Ce qui en soit, était en partie vrai. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait plus. Elle restait bel et bien humaine, et je reprochais sincèrement à toutes ces personnes se heurtant à son aspect sauvage de ne pas tenter de voir plus loin que le bout de leurs oreilles.

\- Tu sais, Xion connaît Axel depuis deux ans déjà, commença alors Aqua, prenant mon silence comme un consentement. Comme toute notre bande.

\- Exceptée toi, la repris-je mollement.

\- Moi, c'est différent, reprit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?m'étonnai-je en ricanant nerveusement. Parce que, en suivant votre logique, tu devrais la haïr deux fois plus, vu que tu la connais depuis deux fois plus longtemps !

\- Roxas, moi c'est différent, et je te l'ai déjà expliqué, répliqua Aqua en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Axel et moi, on s'en tient au silence. On sait finalement se respecter même si on ne s'aime pas. Enfin, quand ça me concerne, car si c'est vous qu'elle agresse, je mord. Mais, on peut dire qu'entre nous on sait faire preuve de plus de maturité.

Mature. Dans la bouche d'Aqua, Axel était mature. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de noter la sincérité avec laquelle la jeune fille avait lâché ça. Au fond, Axel portait une armure. Elle était une humaine avec une simple coquille.

\- Et donc, Xion ne peut pas comprendre qu'une fille aussi difficile qu'Axel lui passe devant, déclara finalement mon amie. Xion est très jolie quand Axel est particulière et charismatique, Xion est mignonne et serviable quand Axel est sauvage et antipathique.

\- C'est peut être juste ça qui me manque chez Xion, marmonnai-je. Ce qu'il y a de si particulier chez Axel.

Aqua me frotta affectueusement l'épaule.

\- Je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux, m'avoua la jeune fille. Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber, peu importe que vous vous mordiez les dents. Mais comprend simplement que ça la débecte. Elle est écoeurée par le fait que tu puisses préférer cette fille qui te torture à elle qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi depuis ton arrivée.

\- Tu sais, je ne lui en veux pas pour ça, lâchai-je. Là seule chose que je lui reproche vraiment, c'est de traiter les gens comme elle le fait. D'abord Larxène, puis maintenant Axel. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, que ces deux filles n'ont pas toujours été agréables, mais, si on leur laisse leur chance, elles doivent pouvoir le devenir. Larxène est déjà devenue une des amies qui m'est le plus cher. Vraiment, vous seriez surpris !

Aqua lâcha un petit rire.

\- Pas Demyx, sourit-elle. Ils se sont toujours bien aimés, dans le fond. Comme il n'a jamais eu de réels problèmes avec Axel. Mais bon, tout le monde ne peut pas être Demyx.

\- Et prions les dieux pour qu'il reste unique, celui là, sinon des galaxies entières finiraient en miettes, plaisantai-je, le coeur légèrement allégé.

Nous rîmes tous deux de bon coeur. Cela me fit un bien fou. Naminé ne m'ayant pas encore répondu, Aqua était ma seule présence réconfortante depuis un bon moment maintenant. De plus, je ne m'attendais pas à être réellement bien accueilli à mon retour dans la chambre. Après tout, c'était moi le nouveau. Xion, elle, était dans la bande depuis bien plus longtemps. Je doutais que les autres restent de marbre face à cela. Avec Aqua, c'était différent. Comme elle l'avait elle même souligné, elle savait faire des différences qui atteignaient finalement peu de gens. Je me doutais également que Demyx aurait la finesse d'esprit de ne pas prendre de parti. Mais pour ce qui était des autres, rien n'était moins sûr.

\- Elle ne me le pardonnera pas, hein ?marmonnai-je finalement, plus pour moi même.

Malgré tout, Aqua haussa doucement les épaules avant de les rabaisser dans un calme soupire.

\- Pas de si tôt, je le crains, me répondit-elle avec une certaine compassion.

Alors on en était là. Je commençais à me faire des ennemis dans mon groupe d'amis. Enfin, des ennemis, le mot était peut être un peu fort. Je n'avais pas non plus déclenché un troisième conflit mondial. Mais je savais néanmoins d'expérience que se réconcilier avec une fille jalouse était au moins aussi difficile que de résoudre le conflit israélo-palestinien autour d'une pizza quatre fromages, sinon plus. Je n'étais donc pas au bout de mes peines. D'autant plus que si cela allait être dur de faire la paix avec Xion, la faire avec Axel équivalait plus ou moins à cracher ouvertement sur une photo du dictateur de la Corée du Nord sous ses yeux. Tout le monde affirmait que l'amour était une chose compliquée mais pas ingérable. Ces personnes là n'avaient jamais dû tomber dans une situation telle que la mienne.

ooo

\- Should I stay or Should I go … Mmmhmmmhhhmmmh, Some day is fine and next is black … So come on and let me knoooooooow ! Should I stay or Should I go !

\- Demyx, la ferme, s'il te plaît, grognai-je, la tête entre les mains.

J'entendis vaguement mon voisin me traiter de rabat joie. Avant de reprendre joyeusement son hommage aux Clash, me laissant soupirer de plus belle. J'aimais ce groupe, là n'était pas la question. Mais j'étais pris d'un mal de crâne affreux, Xion me regardait de côté comme si elle allait se jeter sur moi et m'achever à coups de chaise depuis le début de l'heure de cours, et comme n'importe laquelle des chansons que Demyx reprenait, peu importe l'entrain ou le coeur qu'il y mettait, c'était un massacre.

\- Demyx … grommelai-je à nouveau alors qu'il baragouinait le second couplet, incapable de se souvenir des paroles exactes.

\- Mais roh, laisse moi profiter un peu !s'agaça le blond, les poings sur les hanches. Un prof ultra en retard, ça se fête ! C'est ma victoire !

Je fis la moue.

\- C'est ton Waterloo, plutôt, rétorquai-je avec sarcasme.

Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas, et se remit à chanter comme si de rien n'était, baissant néanmoins légèrement le volume. En effet, notre professeur d'anglais avec du retard. Un bon retard, et nous attendions tous qu'un surveillant vienne enfin nous annoncer qu'il ne viendrait tout simplement pas. Peu importait la raison, cela nous ferait une heure de liberté. D'ailleurs, les autres n'avaient pas attendu l'annonce officielle pour déjà commencer à lâcher leur sérieux. Kairi et Aqua étaient assises sur une chaise, et arbitraient avec véhémence un match endiablé de lancé de trousses entre la plupart des élèves. Match auquel j'avais refusé de participer. A vrai dire, j'étais préoccupé par une toute autre chose. En effet, notre professeur n'était pas le seul à manquer à l'appel. Une autre chaise vide, en fond de classe, isolée, me faisait de l'oeil. Axel n'était pas présente aujourd'hui, chose qui, malgré son comportement très orageux, ne se produisait jamais. Elle ne manquait pas les cours, c'était une chose que personne ne pouvait lui reprocher. Elle les suivait avec une assiduité étonnante. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas là. Et son absence laissait comme un vide en arrière plan, que je semblais être le seul à noter. Il n'y avait personne pour élever une quelconque tension entre nous, ou pour briser nos débuts de jeux puérils. Personne pour faire se relever une fière petite bande de révolutionnaire face au grand tyran du lycée. Et le fait que cela me manque me frappa en plein visage comme un beau coup de poing.

Lentement, je secouai le bras de Demyx pour ramener son attention vers moi.

\- C'est rare qu'elle ne soit pas là, n'est ce pas ?lui demandai-je en désignant la place d'Axel du menton.

\- Aussi rare qu'un gouvernement intelligent, me répondit mon vis à vis avec désespoir.

Je me permis un instant de sourire à la plaisanterie, avant de baisser les yeux vers la trousse noire que je tenais toujours entre mes mains. Sa trousse.

\- Qui sait, peut être que votre petit tête à tête d'hier ne l'a pas laissée si indifférente que ça ?reprit le jeune homme blond avec un sourire appuyé.

Je me sentis un instant rougir. Sa tête aurait pu être surmontée d'un panneau clignotant « if you know what I mean, darling » que ça n'aurait pas été plus clair. Bien que je ne me sois pas étalé plus que cela sur ce qu'Axel et moi avions pu échanger la veille, je m'étais tout de même permis de leur dire que notre session de travail avait vite dégénéré, et qu'elle était partie sans même m'accorder un regard.

Je regardai à nouveau la trousse. Puis le tableau et le bureau vide de tout professeur.

\- On ne rencontre pas une fille comme ça à chaque dynastie, alors vole, petit scarabet, murmura Demyx, un demi sourire aux lèvres, me regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Et finalement, je me décidai à me lever d'un bond et à me précipiter vers la porte pour quitter la salle de cours, sous les regards plus que surpris de ma bande d'amis et de tous les autres élèves de la classe. Une fois dans le couloir, je me dépêchai de marcher vers les escaliers. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'Aqua, ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne tente de me rattraper pour savoir ce que j'allais faire. J'allais simplement le faire. J'avais sa trousse. Alors, j'allais lui rendre sa trousse. Ce n'était qu'une question de logique. Du moins, c'était ce que je m'acharnais à me dire pour me persuader que je ne me ruais pas vers une mort certaine et sans doute particulièrement sanglante. Cependant, mon élan suicidaire finit malheureusement par être stoppé par un appel dans le couloir, à l'autre bout de ma position. J'en reconnus la voix sans aucune peine. La pauvre ne devait pas être à l'aise pour courir avec ses talons hauts.

\- Roxas, mais tu fous quoi, là ?lâcha Larxène avec une pointe de colère dans la voix lorsque je la laissais enfin gagner mon niveau.

Elle semblait essouffler. Sans doute m'avait elle coursé. Cet élan d'attention me toucha, même si j'avais souhaité ne pas être rattrapé. Venant de Larxène, c'était toujours différent.

\- Je me jette dans la gueule du loup, soufflai-je avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais t'es attardé naturellement, ou tu prends des cours du soir ?m'attaqua immédiatement Larxène, n'ayant pas besoin que j'en dise plus pour comprendre mes intentions.

J'éclatai de rire. Cette fille était tellement amusante à cacher sa peur et son affection derrière de telles remarques acerbes.

\- Je te jure que si elle me tue, tu seras une des personnes qui me manquera le plus, une fois six pieds sous terre !répliquai-je, plus que souriant.

Larxène secoua la tête, désabusée.

\- Non mais c'est pas possible, soupira-t-elle. Elle t'en a pas assez fait ?

\- Il faut croire que non, plaisantai-je.

La jeune fille m'asséna une petite claque sur le front.

\- Mais si tu veux, je te lègue mes vêtements, repris-je, sans pour autant être sérieux.

\- Dans tes rêves, jamais je porterais ces horreurs, cracha la blonde en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, resserrant un peu plus ma prise sur la trousse d'Axel.

\- Ils restent plus beaux que les tiens, rétorquai-je, amusé.

La réaction qu'eut Larxène suite à cela était sans doute celle à laquelle je m'attendais le moins. Celle que jamais je n'aurais pu prévoir. En effet, elle passa ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre elle, le menton sur mon épaule. Un instant, je crus encore à une de ses ruses pour ensuite me briser par derrière, mais son coeur battant contre mon corps ne tarda pas à me convaincre de la sincérité de son étreinte. Alors je lui rendis la pareille, l'enlaça tendrement.

\- J'm'en fous de tes fringues, marmonna Larxène, crispant ses doigts contre mon pull. J'm'en fous que tu sois plus borné que la moyenne. J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit elle que t'aime. J'm'en fous de pas comprendre pourquoi, ni de pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça en arrive là. J'm'en fous que tes amis me supportent pas, j'm'en fous que t'ai balancé mon rouge à lèvre. J'veux juste que tu reviennes en un seul morceau. Tout le reste j'm'en fous.

Ce fut la plus belle déclaration que l'on m'ait faite depuis bien longtemps. Une déclaration d'amitié si forte que mes nerfs en pelote menacèrent de lâcher à cet instant précis. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas fondre en larme dans les bras de cette amie. Cette immense amie. Cette fille pourtant si antipathique, si peste et si méchante. Cette fille que j'aimais à présent autant que Naminé, si ce n'était plus. Je ne savais comment expliquer cela, mais elle et moi étions en parfaite symbiose. Nous nous comprenions sans tout nous, et nous ne nous jugions pas. A aucun moment nous ne nous jugions réellement. Elle n'en avait rien à faire que je choisisse Axel plutôt que Xion, et surtout, elle ne prétendait pas pouvoir mieux savoir que moi laquelle allait me rendre heureux. Elle restait au contraire à sa place, et me rendait ainsi plus heureux que n'importe qui.


	18. Mistral gagnant

**Waouh, il en aura mis du temps à arriver, celui ci ! Mais quand vous aurez lu, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi. Le contenu n'était pas des plus évidents !**

 **Comme toujours, je vous remercie de votre soutien, et attend avec impatience de vos nouvelles ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Mistral Gagnant

S'il y avait bien une chose que j'étais sûr de ressentir en cet instant, c'était la surprise. Pour le reste, je ne savais que dire. Je ne savais si j'étais heureux ou effrayé de me trouver là, curieux ou inquiet, obsédé ou amoureux. Mais j'étais surpris. Stupéfait. Car Axel jouait du piano. Et de ce que j'entendais depuis le buisson dans lequel j'étais maladroitement planqué, elle en jouait plutôt bien. Et je n'avais pas mis longtemps à reconnaître ce qu'elle jouait, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas tarder à y ajouter sa voix. Une voix qui n'était pas une très jolie voix de gamine en fleur dans les télécrochets stupides du samedi soir. Non, c'était une voix qui lui ressemblait. Pas des plus agréable à entendre, à peine juste, aggravée et rendue rauque par le tabac. Elle avait ce genre de voix. La voix des écorchés vifs qui cherchent à hurler au monde un malheur qu'ils ne communiquent d'ordinaire qu'avec leurs poings. Elle était souffrante, et cela me serra le coeur. Comme une mourante, elle laissait glisser ses doigts brutaux sur les touches de son piano en fronçant les sourcils, les paroles de la chanson de Renaud roulant contre ses belles dents blanches. Les Mistral gagnant. Si elle avait un jour acheter ces bonbons, j'étais pourtant persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas été chanceuse avec les lots. Qui aurait pu la croire si sentimentale ? Au début, certainement pas moi. Les gens devaient eux aussi la penser entrain de torturer des petits animaux dans son antre démoniaque. Mais non. Elle, elle jouait du piano, l'air autant concentrée que vaincue par une force qui m'était inconnue.

Axel, j'avais compris depuis longtemps que c'était mon petit secret. Elle avait sur moi un pouvoir incroyable que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre. Il se trouvait que mon petit secret avait lui même un millier de secrets cachés dans le ventre. Voulait elle qu'on les comprenne ? Qu'on la comprenne ? Qu'on l'aide ? Qu'on la plaigne ? Qu'on la rassure ? Qu'on la console ? J'aurais accepté d'être tout ça si seulement elle me l'avait demandé. Mais le soucis était bien là. Axel n'était pas quelqu'un qui demandait. Ou, du moins, pas de la manière la plus classique qui soit. Elle répondait un non pour un oui, frappait pour tout et criait pour un rien, sans pour autant avoir l'air d'une gamine capricieuse. Non, car Axel n'avait l'air que d'elle même. Axel était Axel. Et maintenant que je regardais cette fameuse Axel, planqué comme un agent double, une seule question m'envahissait le crâne. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Car mon comportement de stalker témoignait au mieux d'un état mental douteux, et au pire de graves tendances psychopathes. Mais j'étais tout de même bien contraint d'agir, plutôt que de rester là à ne rien faire. Je n'allais pas non plus passer la nuit dans les buissons à me questionner sur l'existence. En vérité, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais ainsi couru jusqu'à son domicile. Dans les films américains dont raffolait Kairi, à chaque malentendu sentimental, le charmant beau garçon se ruait dehors à la poursuite de sa dulcinée, lui faisait une déclaration digne d'une pièce de Shakespear, et tous deux s'embrassaient ou sous la pluie, ou sous un merveilleux soleil couchant avant que les crédits ne démarrent sur une musique transpirant la niaiserie. Seulement voilà. Axel n'était ni romantique, ni mièvre, ni une héroïne de teen movie. Et moi je n'étais ni grand, ni musclé, ni surfer. Aussi lui avouer une nouvelle fois tout l'amour que je lui portais n'était pas une option. Il fallait que je trouve autre chose.

Et cet autre chose, finalement, ne vint pas de moi. Ce fut un bruit de claquement de porte. De l'intérieur de la maison, il devait être assourdissant, car j'avais réussi à l'entendre de dehors sans même tendre l'oreille. Il fut suivit d'une voix orageuse et masculine, que j'entendis gronder sans peine tant elle était forte, grave, et rauque. Les mots étaient trop mâchés par les murs pour que je les comprenne, mais le ton parlait de lui même. Il n'y avait rien d'autre sinon de la haine et de la méprise qui s'échappait de cette nouvelle mâchoire venue. Elle vociférait, pestait, et la personne contre qui elle huait tel un animal devenu fou ne tarda pas à se manifester, chose qui me fit blêmir. En effet, Axel venait de se lever au quart de tour, ses sourcils à présent durement froncés. L'infime impression de douceur que j'avais vu se peindre sur ses traits lorsqu'elle jouaient encore s'était envolé en un clin d'oeil. Je ne comprenais pas non plus ce qu'elle disait, je n'entendais que sa voix. Et si je l'avais un jour trouver rauque à cause du tabac, ce n'était plus rien comparé au timbre enfumé de son vis à vis, dont je distinguais les grands gestes hagards derrière la fenêtre. Je fus pris d'une furieuse envie de m'approcher, afin de mieux comprendre la scène qui se jouait la, et pour une fois, j'obéis à mon instinct sans me poser la moindre question. J'étais là, et j'allais rester là le temps qu'il faudrait pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison. Et si cet homme continuait réellement à chercher des ennuis à cette fille, il allait lui aussi me devoir des explications. S'il y avait une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était ce genre de violence et de dialogues de sourds à ne faire que se crier dessus. J'étais intimement convaincu qu'Axel méritait mieux que ça.

Le pas que je fis vers le devant de la maison sembla être un déclic. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit de fracas pour libérer une furie rousse, son sac violemment jeté sur son épaule, et ses deux mains crispées sur sa sangle. Derrière elle suivit un grand homme large d'épaule, au physique très imposant, à la barbe plutôt bien rasée, et la chemise froissée, comme semblant sortir d'une mauvaise empoignade. D'abord, aucun des deux ne me remarqua, bien que je sois sortis de mes buissons. Et je ne bougeai pas d'un poil pour me manifester. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être tombé dans une fausse aux lions. Axel et ce que je supposais être son père, à en juger par sa sublime chevelure flamboyante, se regardaient en chien de faïence, leurs yeux lançant des tonnerres si froids que la terre entière devait en trembler. Moi même j'avais l'impression qu'une tornade me glissait sur la peau.

\- On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ?demanda l'homme en empoignant solidement le poignet d'Axel.

Je ne savais pourquoi, mais ce geste, pourtant assez anodin de la part d'un parent envers un enfant turbulent, me déplut fortement.

\- Qu'est c'que ça peut t'foutre ?!cracha le jeune fille en retour, reprenant sa main sans aucune délicatesse.

\- C'que ça m'fout ?s'énerva à son tour l'adulte, la ré empoignant avec, il me sembla, plus de force. Tu crois vraiment qu'j'ai envie qu'tu t'barres comme ça comme une salope ? T'es mon sang, t'as pas encore compris ?

Axel fronça encore plus les sourcils, et voulut reprendre son poignet, mais n'y parvint pas. Je la vis grimacer, sans aucun doute de douleur.

\- Putain mais tu me fais mal, lâche moi !s'écria-t-elle.

\- Ouvre ta gueule plus fort pour voir, et tu vas comprendre c'que ça veut dire qu'avoir mal !

\- STOP !

J'avais hurlé en sautant presque aux côtés de la jeune fille, posant une main ferme sur la poigne de son père. Et pour une fois, je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, et pourquoi je le faisais. Ce qui venait de se produire sous mes yeux était hallucinant. Mais le plus hallucinant aurait été que j'y assiste sans rien faire. Axel avait mal. Cela m'avait suffit à bondir hors de ma bulle.

\- Fichez lui la paix, vous lui faite mal !lançai-je alors à l'intention du grand homme.

Ce dernier me regardait avec des ronds, ne semblant pas comprendre d'où je sortais. Alors qu'Axel, elle, me dévisageait avec une rage sans nom. Si elle avait eu ses mains de libre, j'étais prêt à parier jusqu'à mon dernier centime qu'elle m'aurait arraché les yeux.

\- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? ! Barre toi !

Sa voix était stridente. Elle sonnait différemment que d'ordinaire. Elle était en alerte.

\- Il n'en est pas question, répondis-je alors avec fermeté, plantant mes yeux saphir dans ceux du père d'Axel.

Il lui tenait toujours le poignet.

\- Laissez là, grondai-je, tâchant de me donner l'air aussi menaçant que possible.

Cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, car mon vis à vis se laissa aller à sourire, moqueur.

\- Vas y, casse toi petit merdeux, rétorqua-t-il sans une once de peur.

Et il m'écarta en me poussant violemment d'un coup de bras, me faisant tomber en arrière. Je manquai de dévaler les marches du perron, me rattrapant de justesse, un brin sonné. Aussitôt, je relevai les yeux, de peur que la situation n'ai déjà empiré. Axel se débattait furieusement, alors que son père l'avait agrippée par le col de sa veste de sa seconde main libre. Je ne perdis pas un seul instant, et je bondis sur mes pieds.

\- Je vous ai demandé de la lâcher !criai-je à nouveau.

Et la seule qui me vint à l'esprit pour donner un peu plus de sens à mon ordre fut de me jeter sur l'adulte, et de lui mordre puissamment le bras. Surpris, il lâcha complètement sa fille, et j'en profitai pour la tirer derrière moi, reculant de quelques pas en m'essuyant les lèvres.

\- P'tit con, grogna-t-il en se massant le bras, à peine marqué sous sa chemise. Et puis t'as qu'à l'embarquer, c'te salope. Mais qu'elle se repointe jamais ici, ou je saurais comment m'en occuper, j'peux vous l'promettre.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur contre sa fille, que je maintenais toujours derrière moi.

\- Jamais tu me dépasseras, souffla-t-il en posant une bain sur la poignet de sa porte d'entrée. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Je ne compris pas cette phrase, et à vrai dire, je n'y prêtai pas grande attention. La porte de la maison de ce quartier pourtant si paisible claqua alors devant nous, chose qui fit lâcher son sac à Axel. Et la seconde d'après, elle m'empoignait brutalement par le col pour me plaquer contre la clôture du devant de son domicile.

\- Bordel, mais tu fous quoi, là ?!cracha-t-elle avec une colère que je ne lui connaissais pas. T'avais pas le droit de te mêler de ma vie ! T'avais pas le droit ! Mais putain mais tu pouvais pas me foutre la paix et rester loin de moi comme tout le monde ?!

Rester loin d'elle. Elle tenait tout le monde à l'écart pour que personne n'interfère avec son existence orageuse et plus que turbulente. Mais sur le coup, je n'eus aucune envie de la plaindre. Alors je lui saisis les mains, et la forçai à me lâcher avec force. C'était la première fois que je me rebellais réellement.

\- Je m'en fiche que tu ne voulais pas de moi, répliquai-je alors. Il se trouve que je suis curieux, un point c'est tout. Et maintenant que j'ai compris un morceau de ta drôle de vie, j'espère que tu ne vas tout de même pas t'imaginer que je vais en rester là !

\- Tu vas en rester là, j'peux te l'assurer, gronda la jeune fille. J'ai jamais eu besoin de le dire avant, et c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun d'entre vous.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez d'agacement.

\- Axel, un non chez toi peux aussi bien dire non, que oui, que va te faire foutre, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !maugréai-je. Alors crois bien que je vais continuer à m'écouter en ce qui te concerne !

\- Sauf que ce non là veut dire non, et deux fois non !s'énerva-t-elle pour de bon.

Perdant patience, je l'attrapai par les épaules.

\- Je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi, ce qui va fatalement arriver après ce que je viens de voir !plaquai-je d'une voix dure. Aussi, il va falloir que tu rentres une certaine chose dans ton petit crâne en caillou, ma chère.

Mon ton sembla la déstabiliser, puisqu'elle se contenta d'attendre que je termine sans même se débattre de mon emprise.

\- Tu peux menacer de me jeter d'un bon, de me noyer ou de me battre avec une règle métal, je n'en serais toujours que plus amoureux de toi !

Cette phrase n'avait pas été lâchée dans le but de la faire fondre, ni pour qu'un immense orchestre s'élève derrière nous pour rejouer en fond la musique de Titanic. Non, cela m'était venu tout naturellement, avec ma voix la plus naturelle, simplement pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle perdait son temps à me crier dessus. Je l'aimais, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à saisir. Pour la première fois, je sentais cela comme une situation irréversible, sans pour autant qu'elle m'en semble aussi lourde qu'au début. Pour tout avouer, je n'avais aucun jeu de pétanque qui roulait dans mon estomac à la tenir comme ça pour qu'elle cesse de bouger. Je me sentais plutôt flotter, sur le perron de ce drame qui devait sévir depuis déjà bien trop d'années.

\- Bon, on rentre, finis-je par soupirer en traînant la jeune fille à ma suite pour lui faire descendre ses escaliers.

\- Tu rentres, grogna-t-elle, l'air moyennement aimable. Je n'ai aucune envie de te suivre.

Je m'attendais tellement à une réponse de ce genre que j'avais préparé tous les contre arguments qu'il m'avait été possible de trouver.

\- S'il te plaît, lâchai-je. Je suis fatigué, tu l'es aussi, demain on est samedi, mes parents sont en déplacement tout le week end, je n'ai pas envie de m'épuiser à me faire de soucis pour toi parce que tu n'as nulle part d'autre ou aller qu'ici. Alors tu vas me suivre, on va prendre le métro pendant près d'une heure, et on va monter jusque dans mon appartement. Là, on va se faire au choix des pâtes et du jambon, ou des pâtes et du jambon, puis on boira du thé en regardant des tutos maquillage comme deux gourdes en mangeant des petits gâteaux avant d'aller se coucher.

Malgré ma préparation cérébrale assidue durant les cinq trop courtes minutes qui avaient séparé ma tirade de l'incident, j'eus particulièrement peur de la réaction de mon interlocutrice. Je la savais capable de tout, et avant tout de me surprendre, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. Et jusqu'à présent, cela avait été plutôt dans le mauvais. Mais pourtant, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Je me risquai alors à réellement contempler son visage, chose que je n'avais pas encore jugé correcte de faire dans une pareille situation. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, chose qui m'avait sauté aux yeux sans que je ne m'attarde sur elle. Mais il y avait autre chose. Une chose nouvelle que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Cela se dessinait en miette dans le fond de ses yeux, et dans la plissure du léger et presque invisible sourire sur ses lèvres. De la gratitude. C'était sa manière à elle de dire merci.


	19. Bang Bang

**Il a mis le temps à arriver, celui là ... Surtout pour ce que c'est x)**

 **Un chapitre un peu court, un peu transitoire (pour ne pas dire qui ne sert à rien, hein xD)**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Bang Bang

Axel était là. Elle était bien là, assise à quelques maigres pas de moi, et pourtant, je n'en avais aucunement l'impression. Elle avait le visage courbé vers le bas, les mains calées entre ses pauvres genoux, ses épaules affaissées douloureusement, et les yeux vides. Pour moi, cette jeune femme a la fragilité évidente et affirmée n'était pas Axel. Pourtant, la vérité était bien là. Je ne la connaissais pas, et la découvrais seulement maintenant derrière son armure brisée. Derrière ses sarcasmes et ses coups de poings à répétition, elle n'était qu'une enfant égarée et malmenée par le monde. J'étais parvenu à tomber amoureux d'une fausse image et d'un masque de tortionnaire. Son jeu d'acteur aurait pu donner du fil à retordre à Staline. Alors son immobilité soudaine et son silence m'amenait presque à penser qu'elle s'était changée en poupée de cire.

Nous n'avions pas échangé un seul mot depuis que nous étions assis dans le métro. La seule éventuelle preuve de sa présence légère à mes côtés avait été le regard puissant et d'une profondeur inexplicable qu'elle m'avait lancée après que je lui ai enfin rendu sa trousse. Sur le coup, je n'y avais plus pensé. Qui aurait pu penser à une simple trousse pleine de stylos au milieu d'un tel drame ? J'étais prêt à parier que même Hannibal Lecter aurait eu le raffinement d'attendre un instant plus propice. Mais avec Axel, un instant qui paraissant propice au reste du monde pouvait s'avérer être le pire dans son monde. Cette fille était incroyable, et je me sentais actuellement incapable de lui parler. Pour lui dire quoi ? Il aurait été déplacé de s'excuser, surtout que moi, je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Sa vie était un enfer, à présent j'en étais sûr, et je n'éprouvais plus aucun remord à m'y glisser de force. Je me faisais un devoir de la tirer de là. Elle ne méritait pas ça, j'en restais intimement convaincu. Personne au monde ne pouvait mériter une telle chose de la part de sa famille.

La vibration de mon téléphone me tira de mes penser. Tremblant, je mis un certain temps à le sortir de ma poche, alors qu'Axel ne semblait pas avoir remarquer qu'il sonnait. Le nom de Naminé s'afficha à l'écran lorsque je le déverrouillai, et au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitations, je choisis de ne pas lui répondre. Je n'avais pas envie de briser notre silence. Aussi pesant soit il, j'avais l'intuition qu'une conversation le serait trois fois plus. Alors j'attendis simplement, sachant parfaitement que ma chère amie m'enverrai dans l'instant un sms. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Et je ne pus retenir un petit sourire en le lisant. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, et s'excusait de n'avoir pu m'appeler plus tôt. Il est vrai que j'avais dû la tourmenter en l'appelant à l'aide après la dispute que j'avais eu avec mes amis. Alors je la rassurai d'un message joyeux, peut être un brin mensongé, mais joyeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète plus encore, et je n'avais pas le coeur à parler de cette situation à qui que ce soit. Pas encore. Je m'étais laissé emporté par mon angoisse, la nuit où j'avais envoyé le sms à ma chère Naminé, mais maintenant, il n'était plus question de la tourmenter. Du moins, c'était en quelque sorte l'excuse que je me donnais pour éviter de m'avouer que je n'avais plus aucune envie de lui confier cette histoire. La donne avait changé, Naminé était loin. Et curieusement, c'était moins difficile à réaliser que je ne l'aurais cru. Je l'aimais toujours autant, bien sûr, mais la distance faisait que nous ne pouvions plus partager les mêmes choses au même moment.

\- On arrive bientôt ?

Je haussai un sourcil surpris en l'entendant prendre la parole. La voix d'Axel était rauque. Comme si elle s'était laissée aller à pleurer sans que personne ne le remarque, ni que ça se voit sur son visage.

\- Oui, au prochain arrêt, répondis-je en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au plan de la ligne de métro.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas rentré chez moi, alors finalement, les événements s'enchaînaient plutôt bien. Mes parents travaillaient, se déplaçaient beaucoup, et moi, j'avais mine de rien des occupations assez prenantes. A commencer par éviter de me faire dévorer vif par la dragonne que je coursais à longueur de journée, et que je ramenais aujourd'hui dans mon appartement d'agneau sans défense. Qui sait, si elle n'avait pas été là, je me serais peut être ennuyé dans mon nouvel environnement ? Quoique. Cette pensée me tira un sourire. S'ennuyer n'était absolument pas compatible avec Demyx, Terra, Aqua, Xion, Kairi, Sora, ou encore Larxène. Mais ma nouvelle existence me serait sans doute apparue comme moins … originale. Très différente, en tout cas, que celle que je menais actuellement, coincée dans un métro avec une rouquine aussi bavarde qu'un mur, à jouer au héros des temps modernes. Même pas trop raté, le héros, pour une fois !

La voix robotique de la RATP me rappela à l'ordre.

\- On va descendre, Axel, lui dis-je.

Prononcer son prénom était toujours très étrange pour moi. Je m'attendais chaque fois à recevoir un coup de matraque lorsque ça m'arrivait. Mais cette fois ci, elle n'eut aucun geste, pas même une parole agressive envers moi, et se contenta de se lever dans le plus grand calme.

\- Je n'habite vraiment pas loin, lui expliquai-je en la guidant pour sortir de la bouche de métro, et pour essayer de meubler un peu le silence.

Silence rompu par une pluie fine et froide, une pluie qui annonçait l'hiver. J'étais encore trop peu habitué à ce climat, et je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Axel, à mes côtés, restait de marbre, comme si la pluie n'avait pas le pouvoir de la toucher. Elle coulait contre ses cheveux, sans même la décoiffer, et le long de ses joues sans que cela ne l'affecte. Je constatais en revanche, et avec un certain plaisir, qu'elle ne cherchait pas à m'éviter. Elle restait à côté de moi, marchait de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit pour rester à ma hauteur, sans chercher à me dépasser, ni à se faire devancer. Ce revirement d'attitude m'étonna au début, mais je me gardais bien de lui en faire part. Comme toujours, avec Axel, rien ne pouvait être simple, et la moindre petite remarque amusante sur le moindre petit bout d'elle pouvait la briser toute entière ou la mettre en furie. Comme lorsque j'avais osé la titiller lors de notre fiasco philosophique. Plus j'y réfléchissais, et plus je comprenais que je ne l'avais pas mise en colère, mais bien blessé au plus prochain d'elle même. J'avais gratté les rebords d'une plaie béante qu'elle gardait au fond du coeur.

\- On y est, murmurai-je en m'approchant d'un immeuble.

Je passai la clé magnétique pour ouvrir la porte, et la guidai vers l'ascenseur. Une fois au bon étage, j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement, et lui présentai alors mon lieu de vie, l'invitant à y entrer comme chez elle. Et curieusement, elle fut plus à l'aise à y pénétrer que moi. Elle se faisait au lieu en quelques secondes, alors que moi, je ne l'avais toujours pas assimilé comme mon nouvel univers. A nouveau, je me surpris à sourire alors qu'elle se plantait au milieu du tapis du salon, ses mains solidement accrochées à la lanière de son sac, sa veste gouttant de pluie.

\- Bon, écoute, soupirai-je alors en fermant la porte. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute. Je crois que toi comme moi on a eu assez d'émotions pour la soirée, même pour le mois en ce qui me concerne.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Elle me sembla complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Avant de monter dans ce métro, elle paraissait prête à me réduire en miette, et maintenant, elle planait dans un entre deux de réel et de rêve qui m'était complètement inconnu. Comme si ce n'était pas sur mon tapis que sa veste en cuir gouttait, ou comme si ce n'était pas mon canapé qu'elle fixait comme une ahurie. Elle fixait je ne sais quel point de l'espace temps qui m'était inconnu.

\- Axel …

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, et ce n'est que lorsque j'amorçai un geste pour simplement lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait retirer sa veste qu'elle se réveilla. Elle cligna des yeux, et braqua sur moi son visage humide et rude.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, gronda-t-elle.

\- Je veux que tu enlèves ta veste, tes chaussures, que tu lâches ton sac et que tu viennes manger quelque chose, lâchai-je sans aucune agressivité.

Cette fille était un tigre à mettre en confiance, chose que je tâchai de faire avec autant de maladresse qu'un bulldozer dans un salon de thé. Et ma maladresse eut raison de moi, puisque d'un seul coup, elle se jeta sur mon col de veste et le saisit de ses mains brutales, me faisant reculer de quelques pas.

\- Et moi je veux que jamais rien de ce que tu as vu ne soit su par qui que ce soit d'autre !cria-t-elle, parfaitement réveillée de sa transe post traumatique. Si jamais j'en entend parler, je te jure que si jamais t'ouvre ta sale petite gueule, je te ferais …

\- La peau, tout ça, oui, merci, je connais la chanson !rétorquai-je en détachant ses mains de mon col.

Cela la surprit.

\- Et j'ajouterais à ça que tu peux me parler sans m'attraper comme ça, repris-je calmement. En théorie, les êtres humains comme toi ou moi peuvent communiquer sans s'agresser.

Je compris à l'instant même où je prononçais ces mots que j'y étais allé un peu trop fort. La fatigue, sans doute. Mais avec Axel, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle ne pouvait pas communiquer comme un être humain normal avec ce qu'elle vivait. Il était évident que ses relations familiales la faisaient échouer en tant qu'être humain de ce côté là.

\- Excuse moi, murmurai-je pour me rattraper, me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je veux juste… Enfin, t'as rien à craindre de moi. Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris.

\- J'te crains pas, grogna-t-elle en jetant sa veste sur le canapé. Je ne veux pas que tu parles, c'est clair ?

Lentement, je hochai la tête, même si je n'en pensais pas un mot. Pour l'instant, je ne me sentais pas de lui tenir tête. Mais si à l'avenir elle voulait avoir une vie moins éprouvante, et par extension, laisser les nôtres en paix, il allait malgré tout falloir parler de cette histoire.

\- Maintenant qu'on est d'accord, tu veux bien manger un peu ?lâchai-je donc pour changer de sujet.

\- Je…

Elle parut hésiter, soudain radoucit. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui cède aussi facilement. J'étais le seul à lui avoir jamais tenu tête, il était donc normal que je me défende un peu, et assez peu ordinaire que je lâche les armes si facilement.

\- Je suis trempée, murmura-t-elle alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait le corps. Une douche serait parfaite, si c'est possible.

Je hochai la tête, tâchant de dissimuler ma joie. J'étais vraiment trop heureux qu'elle accepte enfin un peu de mon aide.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre.

Je la dirigeai vers la salle de bain, et lui sortis de quoi se sécher.

\- Si jamais tu veux te changer, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, repris-je en réfléchissant. Je peux emprunter quelques affaires à ma mère, elle ne m'en voudra pas.

Axel ne répondit rien, et j'en conclus que c'était sa manière à elle de consentir à quelque chose. Je sortis donc de la pièce, ne souhaitant pas m'attarder d'avantage, et avant que je n'ai pu refermer la porte, un petit raclement de gorge me fit me retourner. Axel se tenait droite, la serviette que je lui avais donnée serrée contre sa poitrine. Elle me parut un instant embarrassée, chose tout à fait inédite chez elle.

\- Roxas, lâcha-t-elle. Tu m'aimes, c'est ça ?

Mon prénom entre ses lèvres m'arracha un frisson. Il me semblait bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle le prononçait. Cela me choqua plus encore que la question qui suivit.

\- Oui, répondis-je le plus simplement du monde.

Car c'était là la vérité. Je n'avais nul besoin de l'accompagner d'une vingtaine d'autres mots inutiles. Axel, je t'aime. Point. Et cette affirmation m'écorcha le coeur comme un poignard lorsqu'elle se contenta de baisser les yeux en me claquant la porte au nez, la verrouillant de l'intérieur. Elle ne m'avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait rien fait de plus que claquer cette fichue porte. J'allais tourner les talons, mes poings solidement enfoncés dans mes poches pour ne pas les abattre sur un mur, lorsqu'un détail attira mon attention. Un bruit étouffé. Mon cerveau ne mis que quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. C'était elle. Elle venait à l'instant de se laisser glisser au sol, contre la porte. Véritablement, elle venait de s'effondrer, et elle tentait tant bien que mal de refouler les sanglots qui montaient dans le fond de sa gorge.


	20. Phoenix

**Et chose promis chose due, j'avais dit à une certaine revieweuse que je posterais la suite dans la semaine, et la voici ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Phoenix

\- Et voilà la spécialité de la maison. Gratin de raviolis sur son lit de sauce tomate industrielle !

Je posai fièrement une assiette devant Axel, qui se contenta de hocher doucement la tête en guise de remerciement. Elle gardait les manches du pull de ma mère sur ses doigts, malgré le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir froid. J'avais mis ce drôle de comportement sur le compte de la contrariété. Qui ne serait pas sonné, dans une telle situation ? Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau contre sa nuque, et elle tentait d'essuyer un dernier reste de maquillage qui s'étirait sous son œil en une légère cerne. C'était sans aucun doute ce qui me perturbait le plus. Ses cheveux. Ils ne défiaient plus la gravité, débarrasser de leur gel. Quelques rares épis résistaient encore, mais pour la plupart, ils ondulaient de chaque côté de son visage fermé. Curieusement, cela me gênait. Je la voyais. Je la voyais réellement, et cela me donnait presque l'impression de l'avoir nue sous les yeux. Cette pensée fit grimper une vague de chaleur dans l'intégralité de mon corps. Elle était nue sans l'être. Plus que nue, elle était dévoilée. Comme lorsqu'elle se réveillait. Avant que le cauchemar ne commence et qu'elle enfile un masque. Et une fois de plus, elle était belle, cette rouquine enflammée qui toisait avec méfiance l'assiette de raviolis que je lui avais posé sous le nez, avec ses quelques ongles cassés dépassant des manches d'un pull, ses restes de maquillage, et son genoux tremblant remonté contre sa poitrine. Elle était en territoire inconnu. Elle était inquiète. Elle aurait pu en faire trembler les murs tant cela paraissait flagrant. Je comprenais à présent qu'où qu'elle, jamais Axel ne se sentait en sécurité.

\- Mange, je suis sûr que c'est bon quand même, l'encourageai-je en piquant dans un de mes raviolis, tâchant de mettre de côté ma psychanalyse amateur.

A ma grande surprise, Axel s'exécuta. Elle souffla un instant sur sa fourchette pleine, puis l'enfourna. Tous ces petits gestes classiques qu'on ne prenait jamais la peine de décrire chez les autres était une chose incroyable chez elle. A mes yeux, du moins. Tout ce qu'elle faisait et que je n'avais encore jamais vu était incroyable. Se doucher, manger, souffler sur sa nourriture, trembler, se démaquiller avec sa manche, me regarder, souffler, manger. Des gestes d'humain.

\- C'est bon, lâcha-t-elle, presque inaudible.

\- Disons que ça se mange, répondis-je, amusé et étonné.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Un joli petit sourire doux.

\- Tu es fatigué, je suppose ?demandai-je en osant la regarder.  
Elle hocha négativement la tête.

\- Pas trop, ça va.

Une discussion. Un échange sans insultes. Aurait-elle été adoucie par l'expression claire des sentiments que j'avais pour elle ? Cela me laissait perplexe. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- J'peux fumer une clope ?

Je la regardai de côté, avant de hocher doucement la tête en soupirant. Je me levai, et ouvrit la fenêtre alors qu'elle allumait sa cigarette d'une main peu assurée. Si cela pouvait la rassurer, alors pourquoi pas. Un peu d'air frai s'infiltra dans l'appartement, et je revins vers la table pour la débarrasser. La soirée allait peut être bien se dérouler, finalement. Du moins, sans incident majeur. Pour l'instant, elle fumait, et je me rassis pour la regarder un instant. Avant de tendre la main sans trop savoir ce que je faisais.

\- Tu fumes ?demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Je soupirai, légèrement amusé.

\- Et toi, tu partages souvent une boîte de raviolis avec tes victimes ?rétorquai-je.

Cela sembla suffire, puisqu'elle me tendit sa cigarette d'un air incrédule, sans me quitter des yeux. Je ne regardai même pas la clope en la portant à mes lèvres. La surprise fut totale, et je me mis à tousser lorsque j'inspirai la première bouffée de fumée. Ce qui provoqua le rire d'Axel. Un grand éclat de rire clair et à peine enroué par le tabac et le froid. Elle se moquait de mon inexpérience, et au lieu de me vexer, cela me fit chaud au coeur.

\- C'est pas drôle !m'offusquai-je tout de même.

\- N'avale pas complètement la fumée, abruti, soupira-t-elle en m'intimant de recommencer.

Je m'exécutai, et à nouveau, une toux me prit les poumons, néanmoins moins violente.

\- Mouais, marmonnai-je en regardant la cigarette avec déception. C'est quand même pas terrible. Je sais pas pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à passer son pognon dans ce truc.

Axel haussa les épaules, et me reprit la clope pour tirer dessus, et recracher une vague de fumée.

\- C'est comme tout, répondit-elle. Au début, c'est minable, et puis après, tu t'y fais, et t'aime ça.

C'était drôle de parler comme ça avec elle. On parlait de cigarette comme on aurait pu parler de météo. On parlait simplement. Tant que j'évitais les sujets sensible et susceptible de lui faire revêtir sa lourde carapace, tout se passait. Et malgré mon envie presque irrésistible de la questionner sur ce que j'avais vu, je me retenais. Ce moment était trop précieux pour que je gâche par bête empressement.

\- On s'habitue, répétai-je alors simplement, de manière évasive.

Elle s'était habituée à fumer, mais jamais je ne pourrais croire qu'elle s'était habituée au reste. Elle encaissait peut être, mais jamais aucun être humain n'aurait pu s'habituer à ça.

ooo

\- Voilà, tu peux dormir ici.

Je présentai à Axel la chambre vide de mes parents, et cette dernière y entra sans poser plus de question. Elle hocha doucement la tête en guise de remerciement, et toujours emmitoufler dans le pull, m'adressa un dernière regard avant de me fermer la porte au nez. Je restai un instant devant, avant de hausser les épaules, et de me diriger vers ma propre chambre. Voilà, je venais de passer une soirée avec Axel. Et j'étais en vie. Je n'avais pas fini haché menu dans une boîte de nourriture pour chien comme l'avait craint mes amis. La seule chose pour laquelle je priait encore était qu'elle n'enfume pas entièrement la chambre parentale.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, et regardai un instant le plafond. J'eus une pensée pour mes amis. Larxène allait m'insulter, mais ça, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Xion allait me faire la gueule, chose à laquelle j'allais bien devoir m'habituer. Aqua et Terra allaient commencer par une crise de nerfs parentale avant de réaliser qu'elle ne m'avait rien fait de mal. Et Demyx allait simplement arbitrer les disputes de Sora et Kairi en se demandant ce qu'on mangeait le midi, comme si de rien n'était. Mais surtout, comment allait se dérouler notre retour au lycée, à présent ? Je craignais plus que tout que ce que nous avions vécu aujourd'hui reste en dehors de ses murs. Je craignais qu'elle l'ignore par la suite, et que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'elle reprenne son rôle de tyran et que j'en subisse encore le courroux. Je désirais tellement plus que ça d'elle. Cela allait sérieusement commencer à me rendre fou tant j'y pensais. A vrai dire, il ne se passait pas une minute sans que cela déserte mon crâne. Même lorsque je pensais à tout autre chose, une petite voix mesquine persistait à me le souffler avec bonheur. Mais bon dieu, pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'on déménage et que j'atterrisse dans cette classe de malheur ?

Je m'essuyai le visage, épuisé, et finis par enfouir ma tête dans mon coussin dans l'espoir d'étouffer mes obsessions parasites. J'étais fatigué, j'avais sûrement pris froid, je devais dormir. Et au moment où je commençai tranquillement à sombrer, j'entendis de loin ma porte grincer, et quelques pas feutrés se rapprocher de mon lit. Avant qu'un poids n'enfonce mon matelas à ma droite. Je sursautai, et tournai immédiatement la tête, pour tomber sur celle d'Axel.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre, chuchota-t-elle, anticipant ma question.

Elle s'introduisait dans ma chambre après que je lui ai offert une hospitalité clandestine chez moi, et je n'avais en plus pas le droit d'omettre la moindre objection ou interrogation. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son audace.

\- T'as peur du noir ?m'enquis-je malgré tout, légèrement pâteux.

Je la sentis se crisper.

\- S'il te plaît, tais toi, murmura-t-elle plus bas encore.

Elle était si proche de moi que ses cheveux humides me chatouillaient la peau, me faisant agréablement frissonner. Je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer.

\- Axel …

Je fus couper par une main ferme plaquer contre ma bouche. Je n'avais pas le droit à la parole. Je compris qu'elle n'allait pas se confier plus aujourd'hui. Nous devions en rester là, et je me devais de dormir à ses côtés sans savoir la raison de son refus de passer la nuit seule. La peur de l'inconnu ? Le traumatisme ? Tout cela me paraissait trop simple pour une fille comme elle. Je poussai un profond soupir résigné, et me tournai donc dos à elle, la laissant tranquille. Et à nouveau, elle me fit sursauter en passant ses bras solide autour de ma taille, collant son visage entre mes omoplates. Je me retrouvais alors presque incapable de respirer, sentant ce souffle chaud soulever mon haut à chacune de ses expirations. Elle était musclée, chose que je n'avais jamais eu vraiment l'occasion d'observer, sinon à travers les coups qu'elle avait pu me donner. Mais surtout, elle me tenait serré contre elle. A moins qu'elle ne se tienne serrée contre moi. Sa poitrine cognait contre mon dos. Et mécaniquement, je glissai mes mains autour des siennes, ne sachant pas véritablement si j'allais me prendre un poing dans la mâchoire ou non. Cela n'arriva pas. Ce qui arriva fut autrement plus frappant. Elle venait de me saisir les épaules avec violence pour me plaquer sur le dos, grimper au dessus de moi et plaquer fermement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles avaient goût de dentifrice à la menthe et de tabac. Elles étaient chaudes, sévères, sensuelles, et presque pressées. Sans perdre de temps, elle les accompagna bientôt de ses mains, qu'elle posa naturellement sur mon cou, y enfonçant un peu ses ongles, avant de les laisser glisser jusqu'à mes flancs pour les passer sous mon t shirt. Cette caresse charmante mais sans douceur m'électrisa, et sans plus y réfléchir, j'agrippai nerveusement sa taille, me redressant légèrement sous elle. Sa peau était brûlante. Attirante. Elle sentait encore les fruits du gel douche familial, et ce petit quelque chose qui semblait lui être propre. Cette même peau avait un grain doux, laiteux, sans imperfections flagrantes, et parsemé de grains de beauté agréables juste en dessous des seins. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de soulever ce pull jusqu'à en venir à presque lui arracher tant sa proximité semblait me brûler. Je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais réaliser à quel point j'avais pu la désirer. L'aimer était une chose. Mais j'avais toujours ardemment souhaiter poser mes mains ou mes lèvres sur la jolie peau de son visage, la seule accessible à ma vue à cause de son blouson noir. Alors sans le moindre faux pas, je la débarrassai de ses vêtements, imitant ses gestes. Il m'était déjà arrivé de me retrouver dans des situations comparables, mais jamais des baisers ne m'avaient parus aussi fiévreux. Et jamais les gestes d'autrui n'étaient à ce point parvenus à éteindre mes pensées les plus profondes. Elle le voulait. Je le voulais. Et plus rien d'autre ne me venait. Plus rien d'autre n'importait que ses dents mordillant ma mâchoire et mes mains sur sa poitrine. Rien ne m'était jamais apparu aussi beau que cette délicieuse poitrine galbée et pâle. Parce que c'était celle d'Axel. Et que cette Axel, je l'aimais.

ooo

Je me réveillai le lendemain dos à elle. Nous n'avions pas dormi comme les autres dormaient après avoir fait l'amour. Nous ne nous étions plus une seule fois regarder lorsque nous avions finalement décidé de nous coucher. Je m'étais tourné, elle avait fait de même, et nous en étions restés. Et cela me semblait presque normal. Plus normal que tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant.

Je la sentis se retourner, et se mettre sur le dos, la couverture remontée contre sa poitrine, et les bras croisés au dessus. Il m'était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait actuellement. Comme toujours, elle arborait un visage fermé et froid de toute émotion. Malgré tout, elle avait perdu la pointe d'agressivité qu'elle arborait en permanence.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on devient amis, je suppose.

Sa déclaration me fit écarquiller les yeux. Si Axel m'avait prouvé qu'elle était humaine, je compris en une seconde qu'elle avait en revanche beaucoup à apprendre du comportement humain et des relations humaines. C'était un point sur lequel elle venait d'échouer en une phrase.

\- Disons que ce n'est pas la manière la plus classique qui soit de devenir amis, répondis-je donc en me grattant la nuque, quelque peu gêné. Mais ça doit pouvoir marcher, oui.

Axel hocha simplement la tête, satisfaite de cette réponse. Et moi, comment pouvais-je être satisfait de ça ? C'était déroutant, plus encore que de se prendre un bus en pleine figure. On avait couché ensemble, et après ? Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'Axel commence à agir avec moi comme une petite amie débordante d'amour et de tendresse. Alors quoi, elle allait continuer à me torturer comme si de rien n'était ? Une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer, moi, à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il allait sérieusement falloir que je réfléchisse à ce que nous avions fait.


	21. Le dîner de blonds

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié ... Pour me faire pardonner, voilà tout de même un petit chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Le dîner de blonds

Le métro s'arrêta brusquement, me prenant de court, et je m'étalai de tout mon long entre les sièges, sous les regards amusés des autres passagers. Si demain, je ne faisais pas le buzz sur Youtube, j'étais officiellement cocu. Me relevant en quatrième vitesse, j'attrapai mon sac et me jetai sur les portes afin de pouvoir descendre avant que le train ne redémarre. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que je pris le temps de frotter mes poignets et mon flanc, malmenés par mon acrobatie. Je grognai, avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Je n'étais absolument pas prêt pour affronter à nouveau le lycée, bien que l'on ne soit encore que dimanche matin. Je n'avais pas pu retenir Axel de repartir hier soir, bien que je me sois fermement opposé à cette idée. Axel prenait ses décisions seule, peu lui importait l'avis des autres. Elle avait simplement pris le temps de travailler sur notre devoir de philosophie le samedi, sans jamais faire allusion à ce qui s'était passé la veille. A croire qu'elle n'avait couché avec moi que par pur somnambulisme. Ce sujet avait été tout à fait inabordable, tout comme le sujet de ses soucis familiaux. En vérité, le seul sujet autorisé en ce samedi avait été notre devoir de philo. Et je me retrouvai donc en ce dimanche matin planté comme un con devant le lycée, sans la moindre idée de ce que j'allais dire aux autres, de ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire à elle si seulement elle acceptait de m'adresser la parole, et de ce que j'allais me dire à moi même pour tâcher de me persuader que je n'avais pas fait qu'une connerie.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez en lâchant un profond soupir. Je nageais dans les ennuis. Et comme d'habitude, je finis par me répéter que j'aurais dû écouter les autres et arrêter une bonne fois pour toute de me mêler des histoires de cette fille.

\- Roxas !

Je sursautai, et exécutai un demi tour maladroit, manquant à nouveau de m'étaler comme une crêpe. La voix qui venait de m'appeler m'était très familière, et pour cause, je tombai face au visage radieux de Naminé. Cela me fit ouvrir des yeux ronds.

\- Nami ?!m'exclamai-je, surpris. Mais, enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille soupira, et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, signe chez elle d'un petit agacement doublé d'amusement.

\- Tu ne réponds plus jamais à tes appels, alors j'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure, répondit-elle en s'approchant pour me serrer contre elle.

Elle me colla deux bises sur les joues, et garda les mains plaquées contre mes épaules alors qu'elle s'écartait à nouveau pour lâcher un petit rire.

\- Mais non, idiot, reprit-elle. Ma classe est ici pour visiter différentes écoles. Et comme nous avions du temps libre, j'ai décidé de te faire une petite surprise.

Je restai un instant la bouche entre ouverte, surpris, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Et bien … bredouillai-je. Je suis vraiment très content de te voir, Nami, mais je m'y attendais pas du tout, et …

La petite blonde me jaugea d'un air légèrement inquiet.

\- Tu as l'air bizarre, lâcha-t-elle. Tu m'as vraiment inquiétée, l'autre jour.

Je restai sceptique, avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait du sms que je lui avais envoyer après m'être disputé avec Xion et les autres. En effet, j'avais dû vraiment l'inquiéter, et je m'en voulais un petit peu, à présent.

\- Oh, je suis désolé pour ça, m'excusai-je donc. Mais t'inquiète surtout pas, ça va mieux.

Naminé eut l'air un instant peu convaincue, puis haussa finalement les épaules. Naminé n'insistait jamais lorsque je n'avais pas envie de parler de quelque chose, et c'était une chose pour laquelle je l'aimais encore plus. Nous étions proches, mais nous respections néanmoins l'intimité de l'autre. Pas que je tenais à tout prix à lui cacher ce que j'étais entrain de vivre avec Axel, mais j'avais simplement besoin de temps pour trouver le moyen de lui résumer la situation sans passer pour un fou. Parce que je m'étais fait persécuté par une fille dont j'avais fini par tomber amoureux, avant de coucher avec ce vendredi. Bordel, j'avais couché avec Axel. Et je commençais à peine à pleinement le réaliser. J'avais couché avec Axel. Mais qu'est ce qui m'était passé par la tête, bon dieu ? Je ne pus me retenir de me pincer l'arrête du nez, ne prêtant même pas attention à l'air surpris de Naminé, qui me regardait faire l'état de mes dernières actions sans en avoir conscience.

\- C'est pas possible, marmonnai-je. Il faut que je …  
Je me stoppai en voyant au loin l'ombre furtive d'une chevelure gélifiée et blonde, ouvrant grands les yeux.  
\- Demyx !criai-je alors, un espoir de fou dans les lieux. Demyx, viens là !

Le rockeur tourna sa drôle de tête vers moi, et m'adressa un sourire à faire peur, avant de tout naturellement dévier son cap pour parvenir jusqu'à nous, Naminé penchant curieusement la tête sur le côté en découvrant cet étrange personnage. Il avait une housse de guitare dans le dos, et les mains fourrées dans les poches.

\- Hello mon chou, lâcha-t-il en parvenant à ma hauteur, avant de me claquer deux bises particulièrement bruyantes sur les joues.

Cela ne me choqua même pas, et avant même que Naminé puisse exprimer quoique ce soit, le blond lui saisit la main pour y déposer ses lèvres tel un gentlemen.

\- Enchanté ma douce, murmura-t-il en lui adressant un regard langoureux. Vous êtes un délice pour ce monde.

\- Je … bredouilla ma pauvre amie en reprenant sa main, gênée et confuse.

Je secouai la tête en repoussant un peu Demyx.

\- Laisse tomber Nami', soupirai-je. C'est lui que tu as eu au téléphone. Il est un peu siphonné.

Naminé pinça les lèvres peu convaincue, alors que Demyx continuait de papillonner des cils comme un sombre attardé. Jusqu'à ce que je l'attrape par les épaules et l'oblige à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Demyx, j'ai couché avec, je sais pas pourquoi, enfin si, mais je sais pas quoi faire, là !

Le rockeur pencha la tête en haussant les sourcils un peu plus à chaque mot que j'ajoutais.

\- T'as couché avec qui ?s'écrièrent en coeur Demyx et Naminé.

Je me tournai vers mon amie d'enfance.

\- Oublie, c'est …

\- Non !s'énerva-t-elle, ce qui me fit sursauter. Tu ne me dis plus rien !

Je me frottai calmement le visage, tenant toujours mon colocataire par les épaules.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ça, même si je t'en parlais, tu n'es pas là tout le temps, m'expliquai-je maladroitement. Et … et d'ailleurs, je comprend même pas non plus !

La jeune fille se renfrogna, alors que je revenais à Demyx.  
\- Fais pas l'idiot !grondai-je, impatient et à bout de nerfs. Je me suis farci cette espèce de diablesse !

\- Enfin, qui t'as appris à parler comme ça !s'offusqua le rockeur, outré.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, le lâchant enfin.

\- Raaaah, mais on s'en fout de mon langage pour l'instant, m'agaçai-je. Ce qui importe là, c'est que j'ai couché avec Axel ! Et puis d'abord, où sont les autres ?

Demyx ne sembla pas choqué par la révélation, et commença à réfléchir. Je finis par conclure que pour choquer Demyx, il fallait au moins trois ogives nucléaires et un manchot en tong.

\- Ils sont tous rentrés chez eux ce weekend, à l'exception de moi, et de notre chérie commune, finit-il donc par répondre.

\- Larxène est ici ?m'écriai-je, remplit d'un espoir de fou furieux. Il faut que je la vois.

Puis je regardai tour à tour Naminé et Demyx, ne cherchant pas à freiner les idées qui me venaient actuellement.

\- Alors on va faire avec ce qu'on a, déclarai-je donc. Vous serez mon équipe de choc. Et on va régler ce problème.

Demyx hocha amicalement la tête, puis se mit à rire.

\- Enfin là, c'est même plus un problème !s'exclama-t-il d'une voix suraiguë. C'est une déclaration de guerre !

Je poussai un profond soupire.

\- Demyx, n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît, grognai-je en attrapant Naminé par la main pour la traîner vers le réfectoire, où, vu l'heure, Larxène devait se trouver.

La petite blonde me suivit sans trop rechigner, bien que son visage trahisse clairement son désire d'explications et sa petite colère. Je la comprenais, bien entendu, mais il fallait avant tout que je m'explique les choses à moi même avant de les lui expliquer à elle.

ooo

\- Larxène, ô toi amour de ma vie de mon coeur que j'aime comme un fou comme un soldat, pourrions nous siéger à tes côtés afin de partager cette copieuse assiette de petit poids ainsi que ce somptueux yaourt au fruit ici présent, ma douce ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Demyx ne s'arrêtait jamais. D'ailleurs, Larxène en lâcha sa fourchette, qui tomba droit dans son assiette, manquant de projeter du jus de légumes sur son impeccable chemise au col ouvert et aux manches fleuries. L'expression de Naminé ne fut pas réellement différente, et j'en fus admiratif. Bien qu'elle ne voyait Demyx que pour la première fois, elle se contenta de le regarder de côté, devant sincèrement songer qu'il s'était évadé d'un quelconque établissement psychiatrique. D'autres n'avaient pas cette chance. La légende disait même qu'au mieux, Demyx provoquait chez les gens des crises d'angoisses et d'urticaire, et au pire, il leur inspirait de graves tendances suicidaires.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?finit par lâcher la blonde en reprenant sa fourchette d'un air assez dédaigneux.

Je poussai un soupire, et posai mon plateau à côté du sien sans attendre sa permission.

\- J'aurais besoin de tes avisés conseils, ô grande prêtresse du fond de teint, soupirai-je en me laissant lourdement tomber, invitant une Naminé timide à faire de même.

La pauvre fut contrainte de se placer face à Demyx, qui, en plus de parler sans arrêt de choses que lui seul comprenait, avait la fâcheuse tendance de projeter de la nourriture.

\- Va te faire foutre, Rox', grogna Larxène en arrachant nerveusement la croûte de son pain.

\- Oui, alors justement, ce dont on vient te parler s'en rapproche plutôt bien !s'exclama le rockeur, amusé, en engloutissant une énorme cuillère de petits poids.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, alors que Larxène haussai les sourcils, passant de Demyx à Naminé d'un air déconcerté.

\- C'est qui, elle ?demanda-t-elle sans aucune amabilité en désignant la petite Naminé. Ta nouvelle conquête ?

\- Oui, alors d'ailleurs, ce dont on vient te parler se rappro…

\- Demyx, la ferme, le coupai-je immédiatement, déjà épuisé de la tournure que prenait les événements.

Je me massai un instant les tempes.

\- Larxène, voici Naminé, mon amie d'enfance, présentai-je aussi calmement que possible. Elle est ici pour quelques jours, et est simplement passée me voir ce soir à l'improviste.

Larxène grommela un « je vois » peu convaincue, avant de se servir de l'eau, ignorant superbement le verre que Demyx lui tendait, les yeux aussi écarquillés que ceux d'un chiot qui réclame une caresse. Je commençais sincèrement à le croire capable de mourir pour elle.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, me lançai-je finalement lorsque tout le monde fut à peu près calme. J'ai couché avec Axel.

Larxène recracha son eau sur son plateau, m'en envoyant la moitié sur le t shirt. Elle toussota un moment en se tapant contre la poitrine, alors que j'épongeai ses postillons, assez peu surpris de sa réaction, attendant qu'elle reprenne conscience et se décide à m'engueuler.

\- Mais non mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?s'écria-t-elle donc, comme je m'y attendait. Mais non mais t'es complètement con, ma parole !

Les quelques autres élèves présents dans le réfectoire tournèrent des têtes curieuses vers nous, et Naminé rentra un peu plus la tête dans les épaules.

\- Dites moi, vous êtes sûrs que c'est le bonne endroit pour parler de ce genre de chose ?demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Je veux dire, c'est quand même assez intime, et …

\- Quoi, tu veux qu'on parle ailleurs des histoires de croupes de Roxas ?s'exclama Demyx, presque outré. Allons, ma douce !

Naminé le regarda d'un drôle d'air, mis agacée mis choquée.

\- Mais, enfin, quand même, je …

\- Naminé, ce n'est vraiment pas grave qu'on en parle ici, la rassurai-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête. Naminé était une personne assez réservée. Pas timide, mais plutôt fermée.

\- Si c'était mes histoires, je n'aimerais pas qu'on les étale de la sorte, répliqua-t-elle en daignant picorer un bout de pain.

\- Oui, mais voilà le problème, finis-je par lâcher, épuisé. Tu n'as jamais couché avec personne, et moi, je viens de m'envoyer le diable. Alors franchement, ça n'a pas d'importance que tout le monde soit au courant. Par exemple, tout le monde sait que Demyx passe sa vie à mater les jumeaux de Larxène, et qu'elle même a des boutons sous son maquillage. Et tu sais quoi ? Et bah, tout le monde s'en fout de le savoir !

Naminé rougit violemment, et je regrettai immédiatement ce que je lui avais dit, alors que Demyx fit une fois de plus usage de son tact naturel pour claquer dans ses mains, applaudissant ma jolie tirade.

\- Bien parler !renchérit-il.

\- Bon, alors...et bien… occupons nous du problème, bredouilla lamentablement ma meilleure amie.

Elle venait de perdre tous ses moyens par ma faute, et cela me serra le coeur. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de rester sur elle bien longtemps, car déjà, Larxène prenait un air d'inspecteur de police.

\- Bon, examinons un peu le dossier, soupira-t-elle, désespérée d'avance. Tu as couché avec la fille qui te martyrise depuis des semaines. Déjà, ça, ça relève de la psychiatrie, mais tu es déjà au courant. La question est donc, pourquoi t'as fait ça, sinon par pur désir de te faire interner ?

\- C'est elle qui en avait envie, répondis-je calmement. Je veux dire, c'est elle qui l'a engagé.

Les yeux de Larxène et Demyx s'agrandirent au point de presque leur sortir du crâne.

\- J'ai passé du temps avec elle ce weekend, repris-je. Quand je l'ai suivi jusqu'à chez elle, il y a eu un problème, et j'ai dû l'accueillir chez moi. C'est là que ça à déraper. Et le pire c'est … qu'elle n'en a pas parlé le lendemain. Elle ne m'a même pas fait la bise quand elle est repartie.

\- Mais alors, vous avez fait quoi le samedi ?me demanda Naminé, semblant s'intéresser de plus en plus à la situation.

\- De la philo, répondis-je. Notre devoir de philo. Et rien de plus. Elle n'a pas parlé d'autre chose que de philo.

Larxène s'essuya les lèvres avec sa serviette, et croisa lentement les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- A mon avis, la seule chose à faire est d'attendre, lâcha-t-elle. Là, tu as un vrai problème, mais Axel n'est pas une fille avec qui il faut faire le premier pas. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses le faire après l'avoir poussé à sortir de sa carapace.

\- Donc tu veux que j'attende ?éludai-je, étonné.

Larxène hocha gravement la tête, suivie par Demyx.

\- Tu vas attendre, répéta-t-elle. Mais …

\- Mais tu peux nous croire, la coupa Demyx, ayant visiblement deviné ce que la jeune fille allait déclarer. Elle ne te fera pas le moindre mal. Elle ne te touchera pas d'un cil, parce que nous, on sera derrière.


	22. Pierrot

**Merci aux nouveaux reviewers, et voici la suite visiblement bien attendue !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Pierrot

Aqua me caressait gentiment le dos d'un air compatissant. Ses grands yeux bleus se fermaient et s'ouvraient à régulièrement, sa poitrine se soulevait, emplie d'air, puis s'abaissait. Elle me semblait à cet instant bien plus adulte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et curieusement, cela ne m'étonnait pas. Au contraire, je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu la prendre jusque là pour une simple lycéenne, mère protectrice d'un petit groupe. Non, Aqua n'était pas cela. Elle était bienveillante, certes, mais elle incarnait aussi à la perfection la maturité dont chacun devrait faire preuve. C'était une femme, non une jeune fille, à la sagesse intense et aux réflexions adultes. Elle savait apaiser les troupes, et trouver les mots justes pour que tout le monde se mette d'accord. Elle n'était plus la mère, mais la meneuse. Ce n'est que maintenant que je comprenais réellement comment la paix avait pu être possible entre elle et Axel. La belle rouquine avait beau être plus qu'incendiaire, jamais elle n'avait trouvé de raison particulière pour s'en prendre à Aqua, pour la simple et bonne raison que cette dernière respectait ce qu'elle était. Elle n'attaquait jamais son territoire, aussi Axel faisait de même. J'ignorais quand avait eu lieu leur armistice, et si il y avait jamais eu une guerre entre elles deux lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, mais à présent, cela me semblait absolument impossible. Elles étaient bien trop intelligentes pour se voler dans les plumes comme des enfants.

\- Je te promets que ça va bien se passer, chuchota la jeune femme en me souriant.

Elle ne me promit pas la mort d'Axel comme elle avait pu le faire par le passé. Aujourd'hui, elle choisissait de me parler avec son véritable visage. Celui de la femme mature qui aidait sans se mélanger. Sans prendre parti.

\- Je l'espère, Aqua, soupirai-je en me passant une main sur le visage. Je l'espère très sincèrement. Cela dit…

\- Non, me coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire confiant. Et curieusement, j'eus envie de la croire. Elle était arrivée en ce dimanche soir, et je n'avais pas un seul instant hésité à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle m'avait écouté avec attention, sans me couper pour me dire à quel point j'étais fou. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, et Aqua était de celles qui savent se taire lorsque c'est nécessaire de ne faire qu'écouter. Elle avait entendu ma plainte, et m'avait tout simplement rassuré en me faisant asseoir sur son lit. Et nous y étions encore, elle me massant avec compassion les épaules, et moi réfléchissant à ma mort émotionnelle programmée au lendemain.

\- Axel n'est pas une idiote, reprit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Si elle a fait ça, c'est qu'elle le voulait vraiment.

Je haussai un sourcil, peu convaincu.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, répliqua Aqua en s'appuyant finalement sur mes épaules, les bras croisés. Combien y en a-t-il eu des comme toi, avant toi ? Et bien je vais te le dire. Il n'y en a eu aucun. Bien sûr, elle a dû coucher avec d'autres personnes, mais jamais aucune de ces personnes ne l'a changé.

Puis elle pointa un doigt vers moi.

\- A part toi, murmura-t-elle. Tu es le seul à l'avoir mise dans tous ses états. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas un mince exploit.

Je hochai doucement la tête, lui rendant son sourire. Axel changeait à mon contact. Cela me fit agréablement frissonner.

\- Je veux lui venir en aide, Aqua, répondis-je en me massant les tempes. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on lui fasse du mal.

\- Bien entendu, et c'est normal, me rassura à nouveau Aqua.

A elle, je n'avais rien caché de mes découvertes. Je la savais bien trop intelligente pour ne pas s'en servir contre moi dans un instant de colère. Elle était bien plus réfléchie que Xion, par exemple. Je n'en avais pas non plus parler à Larxène et Demyx. Peut être leur spontanéité m'avait elle effrayé. Ils faisaient preuve de maturité, bien sûr, mais ils avaient été si radicaux quant au sort d'Axel si elle venait à me faire du mal que j'avais pris peur. Qui savait ce qu'ils auraient pu lui dire si jamais elle s'était montrée à nouveau cruelle. Naminé étant repartie, raccompagnée par Demyx, et Larxène étant partie acheter son paquet de cigarettes hebdomadaire, je n'avais guère plus qu'Aqua, actuellement.

La porte claqua dans notre dos, et nous nous retournâmes d'un seul chef pour faire face au nouveau venu. Il s'agissait de la petite Xion, qui traînait derrière elle sa valise. Son regard se voila de colère lorsqu'elle me vit, et elle tâcha de marcher vers son lit sans faire attention à moi.

\- Xion … murmurai-je, épuisé par toutes ces histoires.

La jeune brune ne me répondit pas, feignant de ne rien entendre. J'allais ajouter quelque chose, mais Aqua se leva brusquement, me surprenant.

\- Xion, ça suffit, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Cette fois ci, la brune se retourna, visiblement incapable d'ignorer le ton agacé de son amie. Cette dernière avait les poings sur les hanches, visiblement bien remontée.

\- Je te demande pardon ?demanda Xion, plus que surprise, ouvrant sa valise au ralenti.

\- Je te dis que ça suffit, maintenant, gronda Aqua. Arrête d'agir comme une gamine, et grandis un peu ! C'est si difficile que ça ?

Xion ne sembla pas comprendre, et elle laissa tomber le plus soigneusement plié qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi…

\- Oh si, tu sais !la coupa Aqua.

Xion se renfrogna, piquée au vif, alors que je n'osais intervenir.

\- Tu es une vrai peste c'est dernier temps !attaqua à nouveau Aqua en s'approchant de la petite brune. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que Roxas n'a pas le béguin pour toi ! Pauvre petite chérie !

\- J'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi de ce côté là, madame je ne suis pas fichue d'avouer à Terra que je l'aime !se défendit maigrement Xion en ouvrant rageusement la porte de sa penderie.

Aqua ne prêta même pas attention à la pique de son amie, et elle la saisit par les épaules.

\- Pour l'instant, il y a une chose qui importe, une seule, déclara-t-elle plus calmement. Roxas est amoureux. Pas de toi, d'accord. Il est amoureux d'Axel, et il a des problèmes avec elle, bien plus graves qu'une amourette ratée. Alors ne fais pas l'enfant et aide le au lieu de tourner tes sentiments au ridicule !

Jamais je n'avais vu Xion et Aqua se disputer. Je pensais même cela tout à fait impossible. Xion m'avait semblé si calme, et Aqua si mature, que c'était une chose sincèrement étonnante. Je me trouvais au premier rang pour voir enfin les défauts de la petite Xion. Et petite, elle l'était bel et bien, et pas seulement en taille. Il y avait un grand écart entre elle et Aqua de ce côté là. Si la jeune femme pensait comme une personne de vingt cinq ou trente ans, la brunette restait bloquée dans son adolescence. Elle avait les émotions à fleur de peau, et se montrait assez excessive dans ses réactions, chose qui ne manquait pas d'irriter profondément Aqua. Et aujourd'hui, il me semblait que c'était l'irritation de trop. Mon amie regardait Xion d'un œil supérieur, la colère lui marquant plus encore les traits, les poings solidement posés sur ses hanches. Et la petite brune ne put alors qu'ouvrir et refermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans trouver quoi répondre au dernier haussement de ton.

\- Je … tenta à nouveau Xion, visiblement de plus en plus gênée.

\- Tu quoi ?réattaqua Aqua avec férocité.

Ce fut trop pour moi. Je me levai, et vins me placer entre les deux filles, les regardant tour à tour avec fermeté.

\- C'est bon, ça suffit, lâchai-je. Arrêtez de vous disputer pour ma relation pourrie.

Xion baissa les yeux, penaude.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle. Elle… Elle a raison. J'ai réagi bêtement. Très bêtement.

La colère d'Aqua sembla alors redescendre d'un cran, alors que Xion se laissait tomber sur son lit, ramassant au passage un de ses pulls. Elle le serra fort contre sa poitrine, visiblement contrariée.

\- Mais, je …

\- Je sais Xion, la coupai-je, lui faisant relever les yeux. Je comprend que ça ai pu te faire un tel effet. D'abord Larxène, maintenant Axel. Alors oui, je sais. Mais si tu leur laissais une chance, tu verrais à quel point elles sont exceptionnelles, elles aussi.

La brunette hocha doucement la tête, alors que je posai une main sur son épaule.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, soupirai-je. Et je suis bien désolée de t'avoir blessée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Xion en se relevant, m'écartant au passage. Alors c'est bon. La discussion est close.

A nouveau, elle me sembla amère. Mais plus réellement en colère, chose qui me fit sourire, alors qu'elle reprenait le rangement de ses vêtements. Un instant, Aqua me regarda, et je tâchai de la rassurer en silence, avant de me diriger vers la porte. Il fallait que je prenne un peu l'air.

ooo

\- T'as couché avec beaucoup de gens, toi ?

Larxène me regarda de côté, un sourcil haussé.

\- Pardon ?me demanda-t-elle.

Je poussai un soupire amusé, la regardant ouvrir son paquet de cigarettes sans même le regarder, alors que la nuit tombait peu à peu sur le lycée et l'ensemble de Paris.

\- Avec combien de mecs, de filles, ou de je ne sais quoi t'as couché ?répétai-je alors sans la moindre gêne.

Larxène prit un air pensif en approchant son briquet de la clope qu'elle tenait entre ses lèvres, puis finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de cul ?lâcha-t-elle finalement en recrachant un peu de fumée.

Je lâchai un rire devant son expression plus que dubitative, avant de me caler contre le muret extérieur du bahut. Il devait être un peu plus de vingt heure, et un vent froid et agressif commençait à se lever, m'obligeant à remonter un peu mon écharpe contre le bas de mon visage. Les températures avaient chuté très vites, alors qu'approchait l'hiver, chose à laquelle je n'étais pas habitué. Naminé non plus, et d'après son dernier sms, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir emmener de gros pulls durant ce petit voyage scolaire. A cette époque de l'année, il faisait encore bien doux, dans notre Sud adoré.

\- Bah, j'sais pas, les amis c'est fait pour ça, non ?finis-je par répondre à Larxène, les yeux rivés vers les nuages cachant peu à peu la lune.

Je tendis une main vers elle pour qu'elle me laisse un peu de sa cigarette, mais elle m'ignora superbement, chose qui me fit sourire.

\- Je me vois mal en parler avec Xion, tu vois, repris-je alors. C'est un truc dont je peux parler avec toi, en fait. Ouais, c'est ça, t'es pratique pour parler de trucs bizarres !

Larxène m'insulta d'un petit « bouffon » grommelé entre deux halo de fumée de tabac, et lorsque je tendis pour la seconde fois la main vers elle pour avoir sa cigarette, elle tapa dessus du dos de la sienne.

\- Non mais t'as vu la vierge, toi ?s'agaça-t-elle. Tu me piques pas mes clopes !

\- Je te la demande trente secondes, pétasse, rétorquai-je, amusé.

La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête, et porta à nouveau la cigarette à ses lèvres pour me narguer.

\- D'abord, c'est mes clopes, et ensuite, tu vas pas te mettre à fumer toi aussi, maugréa-t-elle. C'est mauvais pour la santé.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ?m'exclamai-je. T'es pas ma mère ! Et puis, c'est ironique d'entendre ça de la part d'une nana qui fume comme un pompier !

Agacée, la blonde écrasa son mégot contre le muret, et le jeta dans le caniveau.

\- Pollueuse, grinçai-je, déçu.

\- Ouais, j'suis pas ta mère, gronda-t-elle. Mais j'suis ton amie, tu vois, tu l'as dit toi même. Et je vais pas te laisser ruiner ta santé. T'es déjà complètement cintré, manquerait plus que tu te niques les poumons …

J'éclatai de rire, incapable de me retenir. D'abord, Larxène me regarda d'un drôle d'air, les cheveux écrasés par son bonnet imprimé léopard, avant de me suivre dans mon rire. Cela me fit du bien de la voir comme cela. Les sourires la rendait bien plus jolie que son air pincé, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir privilégié. Car Larxène n'osait réellement rire qu'avec moi. Nous étions bel et bien amis et confidents.

\- Bon alors, c'était comment ?finit-elle par me demander d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop rigolé.

Je haussai les sourcils, interrogateur, me remettant de notre crise avec difficulté.

\- Avec Axel, reprit Larxène en frottant ses mains pour les réchauffer.

\- C'était bien, répondis-je immédiatement, un sourire naissant sur mes lèvres. Vraiment bien. En fait, c'était même très différent des autres fois … Et ça, c'est plutôt grisant. Ça donne envie de recommencer.

Larxène m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, et finit par passer un bras autour de mes épaules, alors que je me remémorais avec délice de tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir cette nuit là. Axel avait un corps chaud et agréable, une poitrine rebondie et bien proportionnée, des muscles assez puissants pour une fille, et des cheveux assez doux lorsque l'on creusait un peu sous le gel.

\- Elle a un corps magnifique, une fois débarrassée de son blouson, repris-je, tout sourire.

\- Tu es amoureux, Roxy, ricana la blonde en me pinçant la joue.

Je me débattis un instant, avant de la laisser faire. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, qu'elle me tripote le visage. Au moins, elle ne portait pas de faux ongles.

\- On le savait déjà, ça, répliquai-je d'une drôle de voix à cause de ma joue pincée.

\- Oui, mais là, on peut vraiment affirmer que ton cerveau, ton coeur, et ta queue se sont mis d'accord sur la même personne, me répondit Larxène, semblant présenter une thèse à un jury. Et ça, c'est une chose qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois par millénaire. Alors il va falloir te bouger pour que ça te passe pas sous le nez !

Je lâchai un petit rire.

\- Tu as un langage de plus en plus poli, marmonnai-je. Une vrai princesse.

\- Ta gueule, petit con, grogna la blonde en remontant mon écharpe sur l'intégralité de mon visage.

Cela me fit encore une éclater de rire, et Larxène ne résista pas plus de quelques secondes avant de me suivre à nouveau. Me débarrassant de mon écharpe, je me jetai sur son bonnet pour lui rabattre sur les yeux. S'en suivi une guerre sans merci pour savoir lequel d'entre nous allait finir aveugle et avouerait sa plate défaite. Ici, devant le lycée, calé sur le muret et sur le trottoir, un sac à nos pieds. Je commençais sincèrement à croire que ce mur allait être le témoin de mes plus beaux souvenir.


	23. Trivial Poursuite

**Veuillez me pardonner pour le retard, mais j'avoue qu'entre les corrections de mon troisième livre et mon travail fraichement décroché, plus le déménagement qui va avec, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre ^^ Enfin, j'espère que cette petite reprise vous plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Trivial poursuite

\- Ose me dire que tu t'y attendais pas, et je te jure que je t'en colle une, Roxas.

Je soupirai profondément en levant vers Aqua des yeux désabusés.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, grommelai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

Mon amie haussa les épaules, à peine concernée par le fait qu'elle commençait elle aussi à vouloir me coller des mandales. Nous étions tous les deux adossés à un des murs extérieurs du hall d'entrée, à regarder les fumeurs non loin de là achever leur cigarette avant d'entrer en cours. Il nous restait une dizaine de minutes avant la sonnerie, et Aqua et moi avions choisi de les passer à regarder avec désespoir une sublime rouquine enflammée qui tournait autour d'un grand type à l'air à peine plus intelligent qu'une pousse de bambou. Cela m'arracha une énième grimace, alors qu'Axel laissait cet abruti allumer sa clope, le rapprochant un peu trop d'elle à mon goût. Cela ne m'aidait pas à tenir en place, et je ne cessais de me décoller et me recoller au mur, changeant chaque fois de pied d'appui, comme si j'avais collé mes deux jambes dans un nid de guêpe. J'avais presque du mal à les sentir, et par instant, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler sur le goudron. Et le pire était certainement que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le froid ambiant qui commençait à se faire pourtant réellement mordant. Nerveusement, je remontai un peu plus le col de mon pull à grosse maille, alors que Aqua remettait son bonnet en place.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore entrain de regarder cette espèce de peste ?

\- Xion, grogna Aqua avant que je n'ai pu le faire. Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit à propos de ce surnom ?

La petite brune haussa les épaules avec innocence, et laissa tomber son sac à côté des nôtres.

\- A mon avis, il va falloir que tu agisses Roxas, reprit notre amie en croisant fermement ses bras contre sa poitrine presque inexistante. Tu ne pourras pas passer ta journée entière à prendre racine ici pendant que ta douce amie tente de se farcir un énième connard.

\- Ce vocabulaire ne te va pas, Xion, répondis-je simplement. Juste pour te tenir au courant.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrêtez de me prendre toujours pour une sainte gentille, répliqua-t-elle, presque vexée.

\- Xion, tu es une sainte et tu es une gentille, rétorqua Aqua en lui enfonçant violemment son bonnet sur le crâne. Désolée de te l'apprendre. Alors fais nous plaisir, et parle mieux que ça. On est pas des exemples à suivre.

Xion se débattit un instant, et finit par enlever son bonnet de ses cheveux, agacée, laissant ses cheveux électrisés voleter autour de son crâne. Cela la fit soupirer alors qu'elle tentait vainement de les remettre en place. Au loin, les fumeurs commençaient à quitter l'extérieur des grilles en éteignant leurs mégots sur les murets, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'enceinte du lycée, les uns après les autres. Cependant, Axel ne semblait pas pressée d'assister à notre cours de maths matinal, chose qui me froissa encore un peu plus.

Je fus tirer de mes pensées par un léger coup dans mon épaule. Je tournai la tête pour tomber face à Larxène, que Aqua et Xion dévisageaient comme s'il s'était agi d'un dictateur russe.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, toi, encore ?grognai-je en dévisageant ma blonde amie.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil d'un air peu aimable.

\- J'sais pas, je te dis bonjour, c'est tout, répondit-elle.

\- Tu me frappes pour me dire bonjour, maintenant ?demandai-je, les sourcils arqués.

Un sourire plein de dents s'étira sur le visage de Larxène, et elle posa une gentille main sur mon épaule, chose qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

\- Ben quoi, t'aime ça, non ?lâcha-t-elle alors en ricanant.

Cela ne me fit pas rire du tout, mais cette blague douteuse eut au moins le mérite de me faire soupirer alors que la blonde reprenait sa main.

\- Sérieusement, t'as rien trouvé de mieux ?maugréai-je en fourrant mes mains dans mes poches.

\- Désolée, j'suis pas inspirée aujourd'hui, répondit Larxène en haussant les épaules.

Puis elle se détourna de nous pour s'engager dans les couloirs qui allaient mener à notre cours. Lentement, je tournai la tête vers Aqua et Xion, qui semblaient toujours aussi ahuries. Cela me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Donc … Larxène et toi, vous êtes vraiment amis, finit par lâcher la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis des semaines, répliquai-je avec désespoir.

Xion se réveilla à son tour, et elle manqua de se tordre le cou en cherchant à suivre la blonde du regard, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait définitivement disparu.

\- C'est assez perturbant, lâcha la brunette en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux baladeuse.

\- Bon, grognai-je. Allez en cours, toutes les deux, au lieu de vous interroger sur ma possible liaison amicale avec cette espèce de sorcière.

Aqua me regarda de travers.

\- Et toi, tu ne viens pas ?me demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Cela me déçut d'elle. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle s'attendait à me voir traîner pour chercher à régler un des nombreux problèmes que j'avais déclenchés en entraînant Axel chez moi.

\- J'ai des choses à faire, répondis-je. Et je pensais que tu le savais déjà.

Je désignai le plus discrètement possible ma cible, et les deux filles se tournèrent d'un seul chef pour admirer en même temps que moi Axel embrasser le sale type qui la collait depuis près d'une heure maintenant. Cela me fit déglutir, et avant que je n'ai pu clairement exprimer le fond de ma pensée par quelques insultes bien choisies, Aqua posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage, soupira-t-elle tristement.

\- Et paix à ton âme, renchérit Xion en attrapant le bras de son amie.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, des amis comme ça, c'était un vrai don du ciel. Cela me fit maugréer encore quelques minutes, alors que les deux filles s'éloignaient en chuchotant, cherchant très probablement un endroit où m'enterrer à la fin de mon entrevue avec Cerbère. Cette rouquine me rendait complètement fou, et je serrai les dents en voyant à nouveau son enfoiré de copain la bécoter sans gêne. Je me crus sur le point de me briser la mâchoire lorsqu'enfin Axel sembla réaliser qu'il était grand temps pour elle de rejoindre son cours, et par conséquent d'enfin fausser compagnie à ce salaud qui la matait copieusement sans même s'en cacher. Une vague de colère me traversa lorsque l'idée de la voir intime avec ce type me traversa. A lui aussi, elle lui avait servi sa délicieuse poitrine ? L'avait-elle autant berné que moi ? J'avais pris soin d'elle, je l'avais emmenée chez moi, je l'avais tirée de sa maison de fous, et c'était ainsi qu'elle décidait de me remercier. Et j'avais en horreur qu'on me fasse miroiter. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer, à présent, et j'étais près à l'attendre tout le temps qu'elle souhaitait, bien calé contre un des radiateurs du hall. Par chance, son abruti de copain emprunta le chemin du gymnase, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la grande porte qu'elle haussa un sourcil, alors que je contenais encore toute ma colère. Malheureusement, je ne pus me retenir de l'attraper par le bras pour la plaquer contre le mur lorsqu'elle entreprit de superbement m'ignorer. J'avais le souffle court, alors que je la tenais fermement. Il me semblait même que je lui avais arraché un glapissement de surprise. A nouveau je la tenais entre mes doigts, mais cette fois ci pour des raisons bien différentes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ?cracha-t-elle en cherchant à se débattre.

J'appuyai fermement mes pousses contre ses avants bras, la contraignant à cesser toute manœuvre de défense. Je n'étais absolument pas fier de devoir ainsi recourir à la force. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle m'écoute. Le seul moyen pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle me faisait du mal.

\- Te rends tu seulement compte que tu me blesses ?rétorquai-je à quelques centimètres de son visage. A moins que la manœuvre ait pour finalité de me faire ce foutu mal de chien ! Qu'est ce que tu fais, bon dieu ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me tiennes si peu en estime ? !

Axel détourna un instant le regard, et elle tenta de me pousser pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Mais je l'en empêchai une nouvelle fois en la décollant du mur avant de l'y re plaquer avec une brutalité incontrôlée.

\- Lâche m…

\- Non !criai-je, lui coupant la parole. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Pas cette fois ci ! Tu as couché avec moi, bordel ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, si c'était pour te jeter dans les bras de ce connard juste après ?!

Axel baissa la tête, et j'en fus instantanément très surpris. Jamais elle ne baissait le regard. Elle le maintenait toujours haut et fort devant ses adversaires. Pourtant, je dus lui relever la tête en pressant simplement deux doigts sous son menton.

\- Laisse moi t'aider, Axel, soufflai-je, frôlant ses lèvres de si près qu'une vague de chaleur me traversa. Je t'en supplie.

\- Pourquoi ?murmura la jeune fille en face de moi, alors que je la relâchais peu à peu. Dis le.

J'inspirai profondément, et je relâchai toute la pression de mes pousses, ne faisant plus à présent que caresser ses épaules que je devinais douloureuses. Par ma faute.

\- Parce que je t'aime, répondis-je, à peine audible. Et tu le sais très bien.

\- Dis le, souffla de nouveau la rouquine. Encore une fois.

Je poussai un soupir, et plantai mes yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Parce que je t'aime, Axel, répétai-je. Et je veux t'aider. Par pitié, accepte au moins ça.

\- L'amour, j'sais pas ce que c'est, me répondit Axel.

Et avant que je n'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot, je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Immédiatement, je m'emparai de son visage pour accentuer ce baiser incroyablement délicieux. Un baiser d'Axel était comme un baiser couvert d'épines. Jamais je ne pouvais deviner ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Elle avait ce pouvoir, être aussi séduisante qu'imprévisible. Et pourtant, il me semblait qu'elle m'offrait plus qu'à cet autre type, dehors. En effet, elle avait les mains posées sur ma nuque, son corps pressé contre le mien, ses dents me mordant par moment les lèvres.

\- C'est peut être ça, alors, souffla-t-elle en rompant doucement notre étreinte.

\- Je crois, oui, répondis-je, lui caressant les joues du bout des pouces. Qu'en dis tu ?

A nouveau, Axel détourna le regard. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à fixer un point inconnu dans le vide, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Puis, elle se remit à me fixer, le visage non plus fermé mais presque en détresse.

\- Es tu vraiment sûr de pouvoir m'aider ?me demanda-t-elle.

A présent, elle ressemblait à une enfant. Elle avait les yeux voilés, et l'expression incertaine d'une petite fille arrachée à tout son univers. Que pouvais-je faire face à cela ?

\- Pourquoi ton père te traite-t-il de cette manière ?

J'avais longtemps réfléchi avant de lui poser une telle question. Pourtant, il fallait bien à une moment crever l'abcès. Il fallait qu'elle m'ouvre un peu plus les portes de sa vie.

\- Lea n'est pas mon père, chuchota Axel d'une voix si basse que je peinais à l'entendre.

Je fronçai les sourcils, assez surpris. S'il n'était pas son père, alors qui était cet homme ? Que faisait-il chez elle ? Il m'avait pourtant paru assez âgé.

\- C'est mon frère, reprit Axel.

\- Ton frère, ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer.

Cet homme était son frère. Mais comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là, tous les deux ? Comment un frère et une sœur en étaient arrivés à se frapper pour discuter ? Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible, et pourtant. En fixant Axel, j'avais déjà eu le loisir de voir sur ses bras des tâches de la couleur du ciel. Des marques de coups et de disputes musclées. Des marques qui n'auraient jamais du se trouver là.

\- Pourquoi en êtes vous arrivés là ?demandai-je alors, posant à nouveau mes mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Axel se passa une main dans les cheveux, sans qu'aucun de ses piques roux ne bouge.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle, je crois, répondit-elle.

\- En effet, soupirai-je.

Elle me désigna le portail du lycée au loin. Elle qui avait toujours tenu à être en cours, aujourd'hui, elle se permettait une petite entorse à cette règle. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, de peur qu'elle change d'avis, je lui saisis la main, et avec douceur, je l'entraînai avec moi dehors. A présent, nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve le moyen de l'aider. J'avais presque l'impression que ma vie en dépendait.


	24. Kiss me if you can

**Hellow ! Nous y voilà ... La fameuse discussion tant attendue ! J'espère que vous allez aimer. Je vous avoue avoir eu une période assez difficile, alors ce chapitre revient vraiment de loin ...**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Kiss me if you can

\- Avant toute chose, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Ni de celle de personne. Je me fiche bien de ce que vous pensez. Je veux simplement que cette conversation reste entre toi et moi pour que j'ai enfin la paix.

Je hochai doucement la tête, ne pouvant m'empêcher malgré tout de sourire avec amusement. Que cela reste entre elle et moi. Visiblement, il y a allait avoir tout un monde à construire entre elle et moi, et elle m'y invitait en clamant une fois de plus que je l'embêtais sans gêne. Certes, je l'avais beaucoup cherchée. Parfois, ses coups avaient même été légitimes. Mais que pouvais-je lui faire comme mal à lui venir en aide ? Il était indéniable qu'elle en avait besoin, et j'étais même persuadé que Larxène ou Aqua seraient prêtes à l'aider aussi si je leur demandais. La blonde ronchonnerait sans vergogne, mais elle le ferait malgré tout. C'était la chose dont Axel n'avait pas conscience. Elle avait le pouvoir d'être véritablement entourée plutôt que d'affronter seule ce problème de famille. La solitude n'était en aucun cas la meilleur arme.

\- Jure le moi.

\- Je ne peux pas te jurer une telle chose, répondis-je alors en secouant négativement la tête. Tôt ou tard, il faudra bien que tu en parles à d'autres personnes. Tu n'as pas à vivre ça toute seule.

Le visage d'Axel se ferma à l'instant même où j'avais commencé à parler, et, visiblement déterminée, elle se releva du muret sur lequel nous nous étions installés, et amorça un geste pour partir, sa main violemment crispée sur la lanière de son sac.

\- Non !m'écriai-je en lui saisissant brusquement le bras.

\- Roxas, lâche moi, gronda la jeune fille en me toisant avec dureté.

Ce regard me fit mal, mais à nouveau, je hochai négativement la tête.

\- Reste, soufflai-je, décontenancé.

Axel continua à me fusiller du regard, et tira sur son bras pour me le reprendre, chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire. Alors, avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable, je la tirai vers moi jusqu'à me retrouver à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as promis de tout me dire, murmurai-je. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et je ferais tout pour. C'est au moins une chose que je peux te jurer. Alors reste. Tu m'as embrassé il n'y a pas vingts minutes. Alors je t'en prie, reste.

Axel pencha la tête sur le côté. Je ne savais absolument ce que signifiait cette réaction, mais finalement, elle poussa un soupir, et s'assit à mes côtés, serrant son sac contre sa poitrine. J'avais le droit à une seconde chance, et cela fit battre mon coeur un peu plus fort.

\- Nos parents.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Nos parents, reprit Axel en inspirant profondément. Ils étaient ingénieurs. Ils sont morts dans un accident d'avion en se rendant à un congrès pour leur entreprise.

Je hochai calmement la tête, incitant la jeune fille à continuer. Elle commença alors à fouiller dans son sac, et elle en tira une cigarette et un briquet d'une main si tremblante que je dus l'aider à l'allumer.

\- Ils ont inventé beaucoup de chose, murmura-t-elle. Lea les a vu autant que moi. Et depuis, il craint qu'un jour je le rattrape à la tête de l'entreprise familiale.

\- Attends, tu es entrain de me dire que ce n'est qu'une histoire de concurrence qui le pousse à te maltraiter ?m'exclamai-je, ne pouvant me retenir.

Axel tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, et la relâcha quelques secondes plus tard, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à ma question.

\- Vous êtes sensés vous entre aider, repris-je plus doucement. Tu es sa sœur ! Il devrait se réjouir que tu réussisses à reprendre fièrement le flambeau de vos parents à ses côtés.

\- Nous ne résonnons pas vraiment de cette manière, lui et moi, soupira Axel en me regardant. C'est bien plus compliqué que ta petite vie tranquille, Roxas.

Je hochai négativement la tête. Et, sans même m'en rendre compte, je posai ma main contre celle libre d'Axel. Elle était sur le muret, et je frissonnai en la sentant si glaciale entre mes doigts. L'hiver approchait à grands pas, et nous nous retrouvions à sécher une heure de cours pour s'expliquer sur les violences et les remous des semaines ayant suivi mon arrivée à Paris.

\- En vérité, je me fiche de l'héritage de nos parents, finit par dire la jeune fille. Qu'il le garde. Mais qu'il ne m'empêche pas de devenir la meilleur. Car c'est ce que je suis. La meilleur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et je retins les paroles qui me venaient, sentant qu'elle n'en avait pas fini. Je découvrais un étrange nouveau côté de cette fille. Elle était une grande compétitrice. Et curieusement, je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle était sans doute la meilleur, et chaque fois que j'avais pu la reprendre, comme lors d'un de mes premiers cours de SVT dans ce lycée, elle se changeait en véritable monstre. Car elle devait rester la meilleur pour un jour pouvoir prétendre à cette drôle de liberté qu'elle voyait en le fait de dépasser son frère et tout ce que leurs parents avaient pu construire autour d'eux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, cracha-t-elle sans que je ne m'y attende. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun d'entre vous. Et je ne veux aucun d'entre vous, car je suis meilleure que vous tous ! Tu comprends, Roxas ?

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une question, pourtant, je hochai la tête pour y répondre.

\- Et que vas tu faire, alors ?demandai-je, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir.

\- Passer mes concours, répondit-elle. Et rester la meilleure.

Je secouai négativement la tête, serrant un peu plus la main.

\- Tu as le droit d'avoir des amis, soupirai-je. J'ai envie que tu en es. Ce n'est pas parce que tu dois être meilleure que nous tous que tu dois rester seule !

\- C'est une histoire de famille, rétorqua Axel, me retirant sa main. Et vous n'êtes pas ma famille.

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, mes sourcils se fronçant malgré moi.

\- Et un homme qui te fait autant de mal n'est pas ta famille non plus, répliquai-je avec véhémence. Tu dois me laisser t'aider !

Axel écrasa son mégot de cigarette avec colère.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire, toi, hein ?cria-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour m'aider ? M'adopter, peut être ?

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre à cela. Après tout, elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas la couper de sa maison et de son frère. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restaient. Pourtant, je ne pouvais supporter de savoir qu'elle risquait chaque jour de se faire maltraiter par cet homme sans intervenir.

\- Je peux te soulager, marmonnai-je, à peine audible.

\- Me soulager, répéta Axel avec nervosité.

Elle passa deux doigts sous mon menton, et releva ma tête avec une drôle de douceur.

\- Tu es donc à ce point amoureux de moi ?demanda-t-elle, sa fureur semblant retomber.

\- Tu le sais très bien, répondis-je en me dégageant.

Elle continua à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient d'un émeraude chaud où se reflétaient les moindres nuances du soleil voilé de nuages pâles.

\- Il faut que tu partes loin de chez toi, soufflai-je en soutenant son regard. Tu es majeure, non ? Alors tu n'as que ça à faire.

\- Je vais faire des études loin de chez moi, rectifia Axel en allumant une deuxième cigarette. A la fin de l'année, plus personne ne m'aura en tête.

Une fois de plus, je fis un hochement de tête négatif.

\- Tu te trompes, contrai-je. A jamais je me souviendrai de toi. Et si tu pouvais seulement accepter l'idée que ton année peut se passer autrement que les précédentes, alors…

\- Alors quoi ?me coupa Axel en ricanant.

\- Alors déjà tu te sentirais mieux, repris-je. Je te le jure. Qu'en dis tu ?

Axel pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre, et c'était bien la première fois que je la voyais hésiter de la sorte. Elle m'intrigua durant plusieurs minutes alors qu'elle restait muette, se contentant de tirer sur sa cigarette. Je n'osais même pas lui demander de me laisser fumer un petit peu, de peur de briser cette drôle de paix que nous partagions à cet instant, au milieu de sa tumultueuse vit en cascade.

\- Cela va impliquer tes amis qui me haïssent, finit-elle néanmoins par lâcher la rouquine, achevant sa seconde cigarette.

\- Alors tu acceptes ?m'exclamai-je, plus que surpris.

Axel pencha légèrement la tête sur un côté, puis sur l'autre, et je la regardais fixement tirer une troisième clope de son paquet. Je doutais que d'ingérer autant de tabac soit réellement raisonnable pour sa gorge, mais je choisis néanmoins de rester muet et de la laisser faire.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle en allumant sa cigarette.

Cela me fi grandement sourire. Un je ne sais pas de la part d'Axel était une avancée énorme. J'eus même l'impression que le temps où elle me disait non en me menaçant de ses poings était plus que lointain. Bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre, elle avait fait des progrès considérables dans l'art de la sociabilité.

\- Et, je peux t'embrasser ?lâchai-je avant même que mes mots ne passent par mon cerveau.

Axel me regarda de côté, et tira encore une fois sur sa cigarette.

\- Non.

Sa réponse claqua comme un véritable fouet sur ma joue. Cela me fit soupirer, alors que je réalisais enfin à quel point j'avais peu de chance d'obtenir deux réponses penchant vers le positif à la suite.

\- Et pourquoi ?demandai-je néanmoins, alors qu'elle daignait enfin me laisser tirer un peu sur sa clope.

La fumée et le tabac me firent tousser alors que je lui rendais son bien, et un léger sourire étira les lèvres divines de la rouquine en blouson de cuir.

\- Parce que tu as demandé, me répondit finalement Axel sans ce départir de son petit sourire.

Un petit rire passa la barrière de mes lèvres. C'était une stupide question, je l'admettais, mais en présence d'Axel, il fallait se méfier d'absolument tout. Je préférais assurer mes arrières avant de faire le moindre geste, de peur d'y laisser quelques dents sur le trottoir. Mais maintenant qu'elle me punissait pour ce faible écart de conduite, j'étais pris d'une sérieuse envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres, les souvenirs de la nuit que nous avions partagée me revenant en mémoire. Cela m'arracha un frisson, Axel me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, semblant attendre une réaction de ma part. Je mis quelques minutes à lui offrir, prenant soin de bien choisir mes gestes. Posant d'abord une main contre sa nuque, je la tirai légèrement vers moi afin de joindre nos lèvres. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant simplement ce goût de tabac et de dentifrice à la menthe qui m'envahissait peu à peu. C'était aussi agréable que dans mes souvenirs, bien que la couverture de mon lit soit remplacée par une bise mordante de fin d'année.

\- Tu es magnifique, finis-je par murmurer en me détachant légèrement d'Axel, lui tenant toujours la joue.

Je lui caressai gentiment la naissance de la mâchoire, faisant tourner mon pouce contre sa peau laiteuse.

\- Je ne suis pas au goût de tous, me répondit la jeune fille, visiblement peu gênée par ma main.

\- Cesse donc de te préoccuper des autres, soufflai-je, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Tu es Axel. Tu es comme tu es. Et peu importe le lycée, peu importe ta famille. Tu es merveilleuse. Tâche de t'en souvenir. Cela pourra t'aider, j'en suis sûr.

Mon vis à vis hocha doucement la tête, et resta encore quelques minutes silencieuse à me regarder, avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse. Cela me fit chaud au coeur, et instant, j'oubliai tous les différents que nous avions pu avoir.

\- Je vais y aller.

Une vague de froid me traversa, cette fois ci, et je crispai sans le vouloir mes doigts contre sa peau. Elle attrapa ma main afin de la retirer, et passa son sac en bandoulière.

\- Tu ne viens pas en cours ?m'exclamai-je afin de la retenir un peu plus longtemps.

Axel hocha négativement la tête.

\- J'ai quelque chose à préparer, me dit-elle.

Je l'interrogeai du regard.

\- Tu sais, je passe des concours pour une grande école, lâcha-t-elle alors. Normal Sup. Je suppose que tu voudras y rentrer aussi ?

Mon avenir me revint en mémoire de plein fouet, et je me maudis un instant de toute avoir laissé avancer si vite pour ne penser qu'à cette fille. Mais cette fille avait un tel regard envoûtant que ma culpabilité ne dura guère.

\- Oui, répondis-je en souriant. Tu as les dates des concours ?

\- Le 2 et 3 décembre.

Mon sourire s'élargit, et je me levai pour remercier Axel d'un troisième baiser, bien plus léger que les précédents. La jeune fille tressaillit entre mes bras, puis se dégagea sans aucune violence.

\- Je vais y aller, répéta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je vais travailler de mon côté.

Cela me fit de la peine de la voir soudainement aussi préoccupée et aussi fatiguée. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on la traite de cette manière. J'avais compris que lorsqu'on apprenait à la connaître, elle se révélait plus qu'humaine, sans doute bien plus que certaines personnes se permettant de l'incriminer. Il fallait simplement percer son armure.

Elle me laissa seul contre le muret, à l'entrée du lycée. Je fus pris d'une drôle de sensation de froid en la regardant s'éloigner, mais néanmoins, je gardai mon sourire. Elle m'avait parlé. Elle avait accepté de m'écouter, et plus encore, elle m'avait ouvert une partie de son coeur. Nous avions parlé comme deux lycéens normaux, nous permettant même un petit écart sur notre avenir. Jamais je n'avais remporté d'aussi grande victoire. Axel avait les mêmes envies que moi pour le futur, et, je me retrouvais à songer comme un ado de comédie romantique à la future école que nous pourrions partager. Juste elle et moi. Elle et moi dans une grande école d'ingénierie. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait toutes ses chances pour y pénétrer. Elle était intelligente, scientifique, et plus que calculatrice. Cependant, et sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, un doute m'assaillit, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Elle m'avait donné les dates des concours de la plus grande école que je visais pour l'année suivante. J'empoignai alors mon téléphone, et j'entrepris de faire une rapide recherche internet afin de confirmer ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Et ce que je vis acheva de me glacer le sang, en plus de météo plus que changeante et de l'air mordant. Les concours pour cette excellente école étaient indiqués à la date du 25 et 26 novembre. Ce ne fut pas le fait qu'ils soient bientôt, et très tôt dans l'année qui me froissa et me fit lâcher mon téléphone sur le trottoir. Je venais de lâcher mon téléphone car Axel voulait être la meilleure. Et qu'elle venait de me mentir pour conserver la tête du classement.


	25. Confusion sur perron

**Aujourd'ui c'est un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mon retard ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Confusion sur perron

\- Elle m'a menti.

\- Quoi ?

Je regardais Larxène se maquiller dans sa salle de bain. Il était aux alentours de 7 heure 30, et la jeune fille achevait tout juste d'appliquer son fond de teint. Je notais d'ailleurs avec plaisir qu'elle en avait choisi bien moins voyant que les précédents. Me côtoyer ne lui faisait peut être pas tant de mal que ça. Elle se regardait dans le miroir, faisant la plupart du temps des grimaces afin d'être sûre d'atteindre toutes les parcelles de sa peau. Bientôt, elle passa à la poudre. Se munissant d'un gros pinceau, elle le tourna quelques instants sur la plaquette, et commença à le tamponner sur sa peau claire. Ses cheveux étaient encore plaqués en arrière par des pinces afin de prendre le pli de sa coiffure habituelle, et elle me désigna sans que je ne m'y attende sa bombe de laque.

\- Tu squattes ma salle de bain, alors tu m'aides à gérer mes cheveux, dit – elle alors que je m'emparais de la bombe.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?demandai-je, légèrement décontenancé.

Larxène haussa un sourcil, et me désigna à nouveau sa bombe de laque.

\- Tu prends ça, tu me vaporises les cheveux, et après on parle, lâcha-t-elle avec son habituelle voix dédaigneuse.

Je poussai un soupir, avant de m'emparer de la laque, cédant une nouvelle fois au caprice de ma blonde amie. Au début, je fus maladroit, appuyant sur le bouton par faible a coup. Naminé ne m'avait jamais appris à vaporiser les cheveux d'une fille, et je me trouvais plus que médiocre pour ma première leçon. D'autant plus que j'avais la tête ailleurs. J'avais la tête plongée dans les livres de maths et de science que j'avais ouvert la veille en catastrophe afin de commencer un à préparer un concours dont je pensais les dates bien plus tardives. Je me maudissais de ne pas y avoir prêter attention avant. Et pire encore, je n'avais en tête que le visage d'Axel, Axel m'annonçant une fausse date pour éloigner la concurrence que je lui faisais. Avait elle seulement un jour été sincère avec moi ? M'avait elle manipulé depuis tout ce temps ? Je n'en avais pourtant pas eu l'impression. Ses baisers, la nuit que nous avions passé à faire l'amour, ses aveux, tout cela n'avait pas eu l'air de fable. Axel était une femme blessée qui ne trouvait de réconfort que dans ses études. Des études qu'elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir faire en m'éloignant fourbement de la ligne de départ. Une certaine colère me prit, et j'appuyais un peu plus fort sur la bombe de la laque, faisant grogner Larxène, qui se retourna et me l'arracha des mains.

\- Arrête !gronda-t-elle. Je vais avoir des cheveux en plastique, moi, à force.

\- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, grommelai-je en fourrant mes mains dans mes poches.

Larxène secoua la tête avec désespoir, et se colla un peu plus à son miroir afin de mettre son mascara. Ses mimiques me firent un instant sourire, avant que mes sombres pensées ne me regagnent.

\- Elle m'a menti sur les dates de concours d'une grande école que je souhaite intégrer, finis-je par lâcher, me plaçant à la droite de la blonde. Elle m'a menti pour n'avoir aucune concurrence.

Larxène haussa un sourcil, m'adressant à peine un regard.

\- Et ça t'étonne ?éluda-t-elle en achevant son trait de crayon noir.

\- Tu m'es vraiment d'un grand secours, soupirai-je avec désespoir.

Larxène reposa avec agacement tous ses produits dans sa trousse de maquillage, et daigna enfin se tourner vers moi. Elle avait le teint frai d'une poupée et les yeux joliment soulignés. Cela me fit un instant sourire.

\- Mais t'as pas des amis à qui parler, au lieu de venir m'emmerder juste avant le petit dèj' ?me demanda-t-elle, énervée pour de bon.

\- Mais, tu es mon amie Larxène, rétorquai-je en lui souriant de toutes mes dents. Et là, je viens parler à mon amie de ce qui me tracasse. A savoir…

\- A savoir encore et toujours ta super copine Axel, me coupa Larxène en levant les yeux au ciel. Et que veux tu que je te dise ? De lui coller une mandale dans la tronche, chose qui entre nous me ravirait au plus haut point ? Non, tu ne vas pas la frapper, tu vas simplement aller lui parler, et pleurnicher qu'elle n'avait pas à te mentir. Pour moi c'est la meilleur des solutions. Et maintenant que je t'ai aidé, tu retournes voir ta troupe et tu me laisses me préparer en paix !

Je fis la moue, dévisageant Larxène avec des yeux de chien battu. Elle était encore en robe de chambre blanche, un poing sur la hanche, et me regardait avec fermeté, avant de me désigner la porte.

\- Il faut que je lui en parle ?demandai-je d'une petite voix, malgré la grosse envie de la blonde de me jeter dehors à grand coup de pied dans le cul.

\- Bien sûr que tu dois lui parler, répliqua Axel, me regardant comme si j'étais le dernier des idiots de ce monde. Axel déteste la concurrence, et c'est un problème qu'il va falloir régler si tu veux franchement la côtoyer. Profite de votre devoir de philo pour attaquer le sujet qui fâche. Si t'es encore vivant.

Mon teint pâli brusquement. Le devoir de philosophie que je devais préparer avec Axel était à rendre pour la fin de la semaine, et tout ce que nous avions pour l'instant, c'était une trousse échouée au sol et plusieurs crises de colère. Cette semaine commençait à prendre des tournures d'enfer, à mes yeux. Nerveusement, je me passai une main dans les cheveux, une grimace d'ennui collée aux lèvres.

\- Ma vie est nulle, finis-je par lâcher en me dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde réel !me balança Larxène alors que je quittais sa salle de bain.

Je grommelai un « merci » inaudible, me retrouvant les mains dans les poches au milieu du couloir. La plupart des internes commençaient à descendre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, et je les regardais me contourner en me dévisageant. Il fallait avouer que je ne devais pas ressembler à autre chose qu'une grosse baleine échouée et dépressive, mon pull enfilé à la va vite et les mains fourrées dans les poches de mon jean dont la ceinture penchait un peu trop sur la gauche. Mais actuellement, peu m'importait. Enfin, cela m'importait jusqu'à ce que je repère au loin une chevelure bleu flamboyant. Alors rapidement, je tâchai de remettre en place mes vêtements et d'avoir l'air plus vivant qu'un thon rouge sur l'étalage d'un poissonnier avant qu'Aqua ne me voit. Sinon, j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire au sommet, chose à laquelle je n'avais actuellement aucune envie de me livrer.

\- Roxas, déjà debout ?me lança la jeune fille en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Elle avait un sourire radieux collé au lèvre, et était suivie de Terra et de Xion.

\- Alors, pressé d'être en vacances ?enchaîna le jeune homme en me collant une bourrade amicale dans le dos.

A nouveau, un sentiment de baleine échouée me prit. Les vacances étaient à la fin de la semaine. Et je n'avais pas terminé mon devoir de philo. Je n'avais mis aucun ordre dans ma relation, et j'ignorais toujours comment en discuter avec les amis qui se tenaient devant moi, attendant visiblement que je réagisse.

\- Très pressé, oui, répondis-je alors à Terra, ma fausse joie se voyant certainement à plusieurs kilomètres.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, me fit d'ailleurs remarquer Xion, les sourcils froncés.

Je me raclais la gorge, et mimais assez habilement une quinte de toux, avant de sourire faiblement.

\- Pas vraiment, en effet, lâchai-je en les regardant tous tour à tour.

\- Une petite crève, c'est pas la fin du monde, tâcha de me rassurer Terra.

Ce dernier avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Aqua, chose qui ne sembla pas du tout gêner l'intéressée. Ce qui me gêna en revanche était leurs trois présences devant moi, alors que je me posais encore la question de savoir ce que je devais faire. Aussi j'inspirai une grande goulée d'air, avant de lâcher avec toute la sincérité dont j'étais capable :

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose dans la chambre. Je vous retrouve pour manger, ne m'attendez pas.

Terra haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais finit par approuver d'un hochement de tête.

\- D'accord alors, dit il en me souriant. Tarde pas trop !

\- Promis, lui répondis-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un merveilleux mensonge.

Xion et Terra me passèrent alors à côté sans plus se poser de question. Il n'y eut qu'Aqua qui resta un peu plus longtemps plantée devant moi, faisant signe aux autres de partir devant. Gêné, je me raclai la gorge, me tordant mes doigts, ne sachant que faire face à son puissant regard azur.

\- Tu as compris ?finis-je par demander d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille en posant une main sur mon épaule, rassurante.

Je lui rendis un faible sourire, posant à mon tour ma main sur la sienne.

\- Je dois aller lui parler, expliquai-je à voix basse, embarrassé. Je dois lui parler maintenant.

\- Je sais, répondis à nouveau Aqua. Je te demanderai simplement d'être prudent.

Cette fois ci, un sourire sincère naquit sur mes lèvres alors que la gêne commençait à me quitter.

\- Comme toujours, plaisantai-je alors, ce qui eu le privilège de faire rire mon vis à vis.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, rit Aqua en retour.

Nous restâmes ainsi à nous sourire encore quelques minutes, puis la jeune fille me saisit le visage pour me déposer un baiser sur la tempe. Ses lèvres tièdes me rassurèrent un instant, puis elle me lâcha, restant quelques instants sa main sur ma nuque.

\- Je te promets qu'une fois mes histoires terminées, on s'attaquera à ta relation avec Terra, ricanai-je lorsque Aqua retira sa main.

Cette dernière prit un air outré, et me poussa du plat de la main, me faisant reculer de quelques pas. Je lâchai un rire de plus, lui tirant une moue amusante alors qu'elle croisait les bras contre sa poitrine comme une enfant. Et pourtant, Aqua était très loin d'être une enfant.

\- Allez, va manger !lui dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

Aqua éclata de rire, et saisit ses hanches à pleines mains.

\- J'ai des réserves, rassure toi !lâcha-t-elle en avançant vers les portes du couloir.

Je secouai la tête, plus qu'amusé. Cette fille était un véritable rayon de soleil. Tantôt adulte, tantôt enfant, elle était la bouffée d'air frai dont j'avais besoin. Sa maturité avait atteint des proportions remarquables, et j'étais intimement persuadé qu'elle ferait de grandes choses au cour de son existence. Il ne pouvait en être autrement lorsqu'on la voyait ainsi, dévouée aux autres et plus autoritaire qu'un chef d'état.

Le sourire à nouveau aux lèvres, je pris quant à moi l'escalier menant vers le hall, plus que décidé à éclaircir certaines choses. Un instant, je priai pour que Larxène ait eu le temps de finir de s'habiller malgré mon intervention maladroite. Cela me fit pouffer, et je manquai de louper une marche. Une bien piètre vengeance du monde pour embêter tous ses habitants que de me casser une jambe.

ooo

Une nouvelle fois, je me retrouvais sur le chemin de la maison d'Axel, à quelques pas de son porche. Depuis la veille, je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle avait visiblement choisi de sécher également les cours de ce mercredi matin, étant donné que je ne l'avais ni croisée dans le lycée, ni sur le chemin qui menait à chez elle. Je reconnus sans peine le jardin dans lequel j'avais été attaqué par un féroce molosse de trente centimètres de haut, me poussant à sortir de ma cachette et à me faire voir de la rouquine au tempérament de feu. Cela me rappela des souvenirs moyennement agréables, comme mon premier coquard. Cette fois ci, je m'assurai que le chien n'était pas dans le jardin, et une fois la chose faite, je m'avançais vers la maison résidentielle d'Axel. Il y avait des traces de pneus fraîches sur l'allée en terre qui menait à son garage, et j'en conclus alors avec soulagement que son frère ne devait pas être présent. Axel était seule dans cette grande maison familiale, à réviser plutôt qu'à égorger des chatons comme chacun se plaisait à le croire. A moins qu'elle ne joue encore du piano. Cette idée me fit tendre l'oreille, et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. En effet, elle jouait, bien qu'elle semble moins brutale sur les touches que la dernière fois. Alors je m'approchai du porche, et, inspirant profondément, bombant le torse et craquant mes doigts, j'appuyai sur la sonnette, l'air aussi solide et déterminé qu'un lutteur de sumo. Bientôt, Axel allait paraître à la porte. Bientôt, j'allais voir les deux émeraudes qu'elle avait dans le fond de ses yeux verts, et sa belle poitrine moulée sous ses pulls noirs.

Ses seins et ses sublimes yeux apparurent plus tôt que je ne l'aurais pensé. Elle tenait l'embrasure de la porte, une main toujours sur la poignée. Et curieusement il n'y eu pas de cris. Pas de larmes, pas de haine, pas de coups. C'était une simple fille aux cheveux roux qui me regardait droit dans les yeux comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine, alors que la même impression me gagnait. Je la voyais. Je la voyais comme jamais. Elle venait de quitter son piano pour venir m'ouvrir la porte, et à présent nous nous regardions comme deux personnes n'en formant qu'une. Ses pommettes saillantes, ses clavicules apparentes sur le décolleté de son col V, ses mains à peine crispées, sa poitrine galbée, son poids appuyé uniquement sur son pied gauche. Nous nous regardions comme pour la première fois. Mon regard fut attiré par ses lèvres. Elles ne bronchaient, et ne trahissaient aucun sentiment. Elles restaient charnues et tentatrices, tout juste à ma hauteur.

\- Alors on en est là ?

Ma voix me parut coincée dans le fond de ma gorge, comme nouée par des serpents.

\- On en est là, me répondit Axel d'une voix tout à fait stable, sans la moindre once de colère.

Le silence se fit à nouveau durant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne m'invita pas à entrer. Elle ne fit pas le moindre geste, restant dans la même exact position que celle dans laquelle elle m'avait accueilli sur le pas de sa porte. Égal à la personne que j'avais découvert en elle.

\- Tu m'as menti, plaquai-je finalement, faisant un pas en avant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans mes pattes pour ce concours, rétorqua la jeune fille, à présent à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun d'entre vous, car je suis meilleure que vous tous.

Cela me fit froncer les sourcils, et lentement, je la saisis par les épaules, tâchant d'être le plus doux possible malgré la colère qui s'emparait de moi. Cette fille, cette femme, était à elle seule un monument de mystère. Une pyramide inca minée de pièges en tout genre. Et j'étais tombé dans le pire en tombant amoureux d'elle.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir menti si tu es sûre de m'écraser ?attaquai-je alors. Pourquoi mentir à tout le monde ?

\- Je …

\- Pourquoi avoir si peur de tout le monde ?la coupai-je, serrant un peu plus mes doigts sur ses épaules.

Axel amorça un geste pour se dégager de mon emprise, et je la laissais faire à contre coeur.

\- Il faut que je réussisse, Roxas, finit-elle par lâcher, moyennement agressive. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que je dois réussir.

\- Mais tu es plus intelligente que la plupart des gens !explosai-je. Tu le répètes sans cesse ! Tu es presque un génie, à mes yeux, un génie torturé par son unique famille ! Je sais qu'il s'agit pour toi d'un moyen de t'en sortir, mais ne me mens pas ! Par pitié, ne me mens plus. Je ne peux le supporter. Je veux te suivre jusqu'au bout. Je te veux jusqu'au bout. Et pour cela il faut que tu me laisses te suivre.

Axel me toisa d'un regard mi perdu, mi désappointé. Avant de finalement pousser un léger soupir.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, je présume, souffla-t-elle, cherchant dans sa poche son paquet de cigarette.

Elle ne le trouva pas, et grogna un juron.

\- Tu as toujours le choix, répondis-je en baissant les yeux. Tu as le choix de préparer ton concours dans ton coin, de laisser ton frère te torturer, et de te retrouver plus seule que jamais. Mais tu as également le choix de me suivre, de commencer une nouvelle vie auprès de mes amis, de devenir la leur, de parler, de rire, de t'extasier de ta réussite à un concours que nous aurons préparé ensemble, et aussi de finir ce foutu exposé de philo avec moi. Voilà quels sont tes choix, Axel.

Axel croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, lâchant l'embrasure de la porte. Je remarquai alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement. De froid, de gêne, peu importait. Elle tremblait comme la cime des arbres sous une tempête.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, Roxas, murmura-t-elle, me laissant ouvrir de grands yeux. Je crois que finalement je le suis.

Mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort encore dans ma poitrine, et je le crus capable de briser mes côtes pour se jeter dans l'air froid de ce moi de novembre. Elle venait de le dire. Elle venait de cracher des mots coincés dans sa gorge depuis dieu seul savait quand. Elle m'avait ouvert la plus cachée des parties de son coeur en miette. En vérité, elle venait de m'ouvrir tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré d'elle. Elle m'aimait. Et peut être qu'au fond, c'était vrai. Je le sentais comme une vérité, alors que je passais prudemment une main sur sa nuque, caressant du bout des doigts la naissance de son dos, la laissant frissonner.

\- J'ai peur d'un baiser, chuchotai-je, tout proche de ses lèvres. Comme d'une abeille. Je souffre et je veille, sans me reposer. J'ai peur d'un baiser.

Les lèvres d'Axel se courbèrent en un léger sourire. Le sourire le plus sincère que je lui connaissais. Et il n'était là que pour moi.

\- Verlaine, murmura Axel en retour, passant à son tour une main contre ma nuque.

Le baiser qui suivi fut doux. D'une douceur exquise sous quelques flocons qui commençaient à tomber sur son cheveux mêlés. Un baiser froid, sur le seuil de sa maison. Un baiser au milieu de nos corps enlacés de nos bras. Un baiser loin, doux, et plus épineux qu'une rose. Un baiser rassurant. Un baiser qui effrayait. Mais un véritable baiser par deux personnes qui s'aiment.


	26. L'amour à la machine

**Coucou à tous ! Pour une fois, il arrive assez vite, ce nouveau chapitre ! A croire que j'étais inspirée. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : L'amour à la machines

Cette fois ci avait été plus douce que la dernière fois. Peut être était ce simplement le fait que l'initiative venait de nous deux, sans que nous n'ayons le moindre besoin de parler. Nous embrasser nous avait suffi. Sur le perron, puis dans l'entrée, dans l'escalier, mes mains se baladant dangereusement près de la poitrine d'Axel, puis dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Je n'avais même pas prêté d'attention à ce nouvel environnement, lieu de vie de la tigresse qui s'acharnait déjà sur les boutons de ma chemise, menaçant presque de les arracher chaque fois que nos lèvres étaient jointes. Jamais je n'avais autant passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, et jamais cela ne m'avait procuré tant de plaisir de toucher une fille. Je touchais cette fille, la personne la plus inaccessible à mes yeux, et cela créait en moi de multitudes de frissons incontrôlés. Elle m'avait poussé contre son lit, et s'était hissée au dessus de moi, comme la première. Mais elle avait cessé tout geste, prenant cette fois ci grand soin de m'observer. D'abord la nuque droite, les joues rougies, puis en penchant la tête sur le côté de manière très charmeuse. Je m'étais laissé prendre au jeu, l'attrapant par les hanches si fort que j'avais du lui faire mal, avant de lui enlever son t shirt. Ainsi nous étions nous retrouvé dans ce lit presque trop petit pour deux, dans cette chambre sans la moindre photo et au papier peint blanc digne d'une chambre d'hôpital, enchevêtrés, enlacés, et tout ce qui pouvait être synonyme de ces deux termes. Ses doigts glissaient contre mon dos encore en sueur alors que je m'amusais à enlever ce qui restait de gel dans ses cheveux roux. Curieusement, ils n'avaient pas l'air de vraiment retomber, comme s'ils avaient poussé en pics, figés dans ce seul épis monstrueux. Axel ne disait rien, et se laissait toucher comme si nous avions été ensemble depuis des mois. Depuis des années, peut être, même. Tout ici me paraissait familier, alors que j'étais pour la première fois dans sa chambre. Peut être était ce son odeur boisée et douce, sa peau, sa nuque que je tenais de ma main libre, la couette qui nous réchauffait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité entière auprès de ce corps nu, et qu'en passer dix autres d'affilées avec elle ne serait en aucun cas une peine. Au contraire, cela me fit sourire, chose qui ne manqua pas d'attirer le regard émeraude d'Axel. Son corps était fin, par rapport au mien, et pourtant, j'étais loin d'être aussi baraqué que les copains avec lesquels elle avait l'habitude de traîner. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui la tenait serrée contre moi. Et mon intuition me disait qu'à présent, ce serait toujours moi. J'avais comme vaincu cette part animale d'elle même qui la poussait à se défendre de tout. Elle s'était écroulée devant sa porte d'entrée, laissant face à moi une Axel fragile et amourachée de l'idiot que j'avais dû être pour enfin m'emparer d'elle. Cela dit, je doutais sincèrement l'avoir apprivoisée. Axel était de ces femmes aux réactions chaque jour un peu plus imprévisible, au caractère sauvage et à la douceur de ronce. Et cela me plaisait. Plus que jamais, je l'aimais.

\- Notre philo.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et fixai mes yeux dans ceux d'Axel. Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle nonchalance que s'en était presque plus perturbant que le sujet de son intervention. D'un geste souple, elle se libéra de mes bras, et attrapa le premier vêtement qu'elle trouve au pied du lit. Je me pris donc dans la figure mon jean et mon caleçon, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à trouver ses propres sous vêtements.

\- Oh là, du calme, grommelai-je, encore légèrement anesthésié par ce qui venait de se produire.

\- On a pas fini notre philo, reprit la jeune fille en enfilant un haut.

Haut qui se révéla être ma chemise, alors que je peinais à me remettre debout pour enfiler mon pantalon. Cette histoire de philosophie m'était totalement sortie du crâne. Comme quoi, par moment, je n'étais pas blond pour rien. Et la date de rendue m'agressa plus encore que ma compagne et son soudain regain de courage. D'ici quelques jours, nous allions passer tous deux à l'oral devant une classe entière, en ayant rien de plus à dire que « On s'est disputé la première fois, avant de faire l'amour comme un couple on ne peut plus normal, pour se retaper dessus le lendemain. Salut. ». Certes, nous avions un peu travaillé chez moi, lors du premier dérapage, mais cela n'avait en aucun cas suffi à donné de solide base à notre exposé sur le bonheur. En d'autres termes, nous étions sérieusement en retard, et l'empressement de la rouquine manqua de me donner mal au crâne. Jamais je n'avais été aussi en retard pour un devoir. Même lorsque je partais travailler avec Naminé un après midi, et que dix minutes plus tard nous commencions à faire autre chose que nos devoirs. Cette fois ci, j'étais bon pour une sacré sanction. Et pour moi qui souhaitait intégrer une école de prestige, au même titre qu'Axel, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Pourtant, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, mon cerveau jugea bon de me laisser me perdre loin de mon cap. En effet, d'un simple geste de la main, j'envoyai proprement promener mes idées philosophiques pour saisir la main d'Axel. Cette dernière me regarda avec interrogation, un sourcil haussé, sans que je ne sache si elle allait me sourire ou me briser immédiatement le poignet. Je pris le risque de poursuivre, et alors qu'elle était déjà debout à côté du lit, je la tirai près de moi, encore assis sur les oreillers. Heureusement pour mon espérance de vie, elle se laissa faire, se contentant d'un simple petit grognement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ?maugréa-t-elle tout de même, histoire de rester fidèle à elle même même dans ce genre de situation.

\- Je suis entrain de te montrer ce que font les gens normaux à un tel stade de retard et de dérive, répondis-je en la poussant à se mettre debout sur le lit à mes côtés.

Axel me regarda de côté, uniquement vêtue de ma chemise de ses sous vêtements, le liseré dentelé de sa culotte attirant dangereusement mon regard. Pour m'en défaire, je saisis mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean, et indiquai à ma bouillante compagne de patienter quelques instants.

\- Car sache, ma chère Axel, qu'à un stade si avancé de retard, il ne reste qu'une seule chose à faire, repris-je alors d'un air solennel, le doigt en suspend au dessus de mon écran tactile. Je ne veux aucun « mais », aucune baffe, aucun « on doit bosser ». A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu sautes sur ce lit, même si tu devais t'écraser la tête contre ton plafond.

Et j'appuyai sur mon portable, lançant une musique que je n'avais l'habitude d'écouter que lorsque, en weekend, Naminé et moi avions besoin de nous ressourcer un peu. C'est donc sur les premières notes d'Alejandro, portée par la voix de Lady Gaga, que je commençai à bondir sur le lit d'Axel, la tenant toujours par la main. Tout d'abord, elle me regarda comme si j'étais cintré. Ce qui, en soi, ne devait pas être totalement faux à cet instant. Elle suivait mes bonds de ses yeux verts, entraînant de ma part une crise de rire. Elle écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, cette fois ci sans aucun doute persuadée que j'avais une sérieuse araignée géante dans les méninges. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, et alors que je commençais à mimer de manière exagérée et totalement aléatoire les mouvements décris par les paroles de la chanson, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Axel. Et cette dernière sauta. Elle sauta si haut qu'elle eut du mal à se réceptionner, et je dus la saisir par les épaules pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à côté du lit. Nous nous ramassâmes tous les deux, l'un sur l'autre, sur le matelas.

\- Alors, c'est ça, ce que font les gens normaux ?me demanda Axel d'un air désabusé et encore rieur. Ils sautent sur des matelas ?

\- Tout à fait !répondis-je immédiatement, la poussant à se remettre debout.

Je devais tenir ce drôle d'écart soudain de Demyx. Il était à présent certain que j'avais passé trop de temps en sa compagnie.

\- Très bien, alors…commença Axel.

Et elle m'attrapa la main, se remettant debout pour bondir comme une gazelle.

\- Sautons !s'écria-t-elle, un rire naissant déjà dans le fond de sa gorge.

Et je la suivis sans discuter, continuant ma petite chorégraphie improvisée, la faisant rire comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu rire. Axel était comme pliée en deux, peinant à respirer alors que nos crânes rasaient clairement le plafond. Au moindre faux pas, nous étions bons pour les urgences. Pourtant, aucun de nous ne s'arrêta, et nous passâmes plusieurs minutes à bondir comme si notre vie en dépendait, défaisant plus encore le lit, moi torse nu, et elle vêtue de ma simple chemise. Cette dernière remontait à chaque saut, me laissant entrevoir le soutien gorge de ma compagne. Cela me fit rougir, et je parvins à lui voler un ou deux baisers lorsque nous cessions pour reprendre notre souffle complètement court. Et Axel riait. Elle riait aux larmes, ces dernières dévalant ses joues alors qu'elle s'esclaffait toujours plus de mes danses ridicules et des sauts qu'elle faisait sur son propre lit, sans la moindre peur d'en briser le sommier. Actuellement, plus rien n'importait. Que ce soit son frère, notre exposé de philosophie bientôt synonyme de Waterloo littéraire, tout ce qu'elle avait pu me faire endurer pour se protéger. J'étais avec elle, et elle riait aux éclats, à en perdre l'équilibre.

Un instant, elle cessa de sauter, et se jeta sur son sac, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle en tira son porte feuille, et ouvrit la fermeture. Avant de me jeter au visage sa petite monnaie quand je commençai mon déhanché suivant.

\- Allez danse, danse ma belle petite blonde !s'écria-t-elle, manquant de m'atteindre au visage avec une pièce de vingt centimes.

Je haussai les sourcils, et tout naturellement, commençai à me caresser le torse de manière tout sauf virile. Enlevant ensuite ma ceinture, je vis Axel se mordre la lèvre, avant de me jeter encore quelques pièces, agenouillée au bord du lit, à admirer ma connerie monter à son niveau maximal. Oui, moi, le petit Roxas chétif et grand inconnu de l'année était actuellement entrain de faire un véritable streap tease endiablé au bourreau du lycée dans lequel j'avais débarqué, après que cette dernière m'ait passé à tabac plus d'une fois. Un instant, j'eus l'impression d'être sous l'emprise de drogue, surtout lorsqu'Axel finit par lâcher son porte feuille par manque de munition, avant de me rejoindre, bondissant une dernière fois sur la dernière note de la musique. Il y avait autour de nous un tas de drap et de vêtements, une vingtaine de pièces éparpillées, et des oreillers sans dessus dessous, sans que nous n'ayons un seul instant pensé à nous arrêter pour agir comme des adultes responsables, et donc, se mettre sur notre devoir de philosophie. Et cela me fit sourire, alors que les yeux d'Axel se posait sur moi. Des larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues, alors qu'elle inspirait de grande goulée d'air. Ainsi, elle semblait renaître. Elle renaissait au milieu d'un véritable champ de guerre, comme si elle riait pour la première fois de sa vie. Comme si pour la première fois, elle ressentait un réel plaisir dans ce qu'elle faisait. Et cette renaissance, elle la vivait devant moi. Elle la vivait déboussoler, ses cheveux en désordre, ma chemise trop grande lui dénudant une épaule, et pas la moindre tâche de maquillage sur le visage. Elle vivait. Enfin, elle s'était ouverte au monde mortel, et je la voyais sortir de son immense phase d'hibernation. Elle s'ouvrait à moi, à elle. A tout. Elle allait enfin comprendre ce que signifiait l'existence. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Il n'y avait pas que les coups, les clopes, et les études. Il y avait également les lits sur lesquels on sautait pour un rien, les embrassades langoureuses sur les perrons, les devoirs loupés, les sales notes, les amis légèrement perchés, le bonheur de sentir autour de soi des regards bienveillants, et plus que tout, l'idée qu'enfin on comptait pour quelqu'un. Elle comptait pour moi. Plus que tout. Axel était devenu, en quelques mois seulement, la principale préoccupation de mon existence. Je m'en voulais de laisser Naminé livrée à elle même alors qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Je m'en voulais de laisser Aqua, Demyx et les autres. Je m'en voulais de ne passer plus qu'en coup de vent auprès de Larxène, juste pour être auprès d'Axel. Mais à présent, il allait falloir que tous s'incruste les uns dans les autres. S'il le fallait, je serais la colle. J'allais devoir être la colle, une colle solide pour que Xion accepte ne serait ce que de regarder Axel, pour que Larxène ne l'étrangle pas, ou pour que les conversations restent vives à table, même en sa présence. Il allait falloir que tout le monde s'accepte, sans quoi je n'allais pas me sentir complet. Et la première chose que j'allais faire était présenter Axel telle qu'elle était réellement aux autres. Et à Naminé, bien sûr. J'avais bien l'intention de faire venir cette dernière prochainement. Et alors tous devraient pouvoir se rendre compte du trésor qu'était Axel.

\- Bon, soufflai-je finalement, essoufflé. Je pense que maintenant nous n'avons plus le choix.

\- La philo ?devina sans grande difficulté la rouquine.

Je hochai mollement la tête, assez mécontent de briser cet instant de rêve avec quelque chose d'aussi terre à terre. Mais malheureusement, il allait bien falloir s'y coller.

\- A la guerre comme à la guerre, maugréai-je, commençant à chercher au sol quelque chose à me mettre, en plus de mon pantalon.

La seule chose que je trouvai fut le t shirt noir d'Axel. Je le ramassai, sceptique, avant de regarder cette dernière. Et d'enfiler son vêtement, m'y sentant néanmoins légèrement à l'étroit. Axel haussa les épaules, l'air de rien, puis sortit de son sac ce qui semblait être son cahier de philosophie. Nous nous installâmes donc avec autant de sérieux que possible devant cette bible du diable, nos mains se frôlant plus ou moins volontairement, elle vêtue de ma chemise, et moi vêtu de son t shirt. Comme si rien au monde n'avait plus d'importance pour, comme si plus rien ne pouvait nous toucher. Nous étions dans une bulle, et cette bulle, j'aurais aimé y rester à tout jamais.


End file.
